O Abraço da Serpente
by Vinicius Magnun
Summary: Draco Malfoy é contratado por uma misteriosa mulher para um serviço especial: matar Harry Potter. Mas é possível matar o bruxo mais protegido de toda a Inglaterra? Às vezes um abraço é mais letal do que um beijo de um dementador.
1. Vaso Ruim Não Quebra

**O Abraço da Serpente**

**I – Vaso Ruim Não Quebra.**

Se tinha algo que adorava em seu serviço era poder fazer barulho, poder ser notado, poder chamar atenção. Adorava passar em algum lugar e assistir todos o olharem, não importava no que pensassem. Adorava ver as pessoas cochicharem sobre sua vida, sua família, sobre como ele tinha reconstruído toda sua fortuna de uma maneira misteriosa. Já tinha escutado as histórias mais brilhantes sobre ele, mas a que o mais agradava, era a que dizia que um de seus negócios, na realidade, era uma bela lavanderia de dinheiro. O Ministério investigou o local diversas vezes e nada descobriu, evidentemente. Lavar um pouco do dinheiro em cada um de suas pequenas e fantasmas empresas chamava menos a atenção. E as contratações de seus serviços mal explicadas, mas inegavelmente reais e legais, faziam do dinheiro sujo, limpo. E o melhor de tudo: aquele trabalho lhe dava prazer. Era algo que ele gostava de fazer, adorava ficar semanas inteiras arquitetando, adorava a ação em si, adorava principalmente o contratante pagando em dinheiro, e ele contando moeda por moeda. Adorava também a negociação, e era para lá que aquele momento que se dirigia.

Entrara na empresa com pompas de acionista. A recepcionista ergueu os olhos quando ele disse seu nome, provavelmente já tecendo comentários sobre a presença de um corrupto na empresa, e o indicou o elevador. Verdade que quase ninguém deu atenção a ele. Estava comum para o local: por mais elegantemente vestido que estivesse, não se destacava entre os empresários daquela empresa, já que todos se vestiam assim. No hall do elevador, uma mulher o encarou por longos minutos, ele a mediu dos pés a cabeça, fazendo expressão de desprezo logo em seguida, para ouvi-la comentar com a colega pouco depois: "não sabia que nossa empresa se metia com esse tipo de gente". Tinha acabado o tempo em que bastava um olhar de alguém de sua família para gelar um bruxo, mas era um preço baixo a se pagar por tudo que agora ele tinha.

Subiu pelo elevador até o último andar, onde ficavam os escritórios da presidência, e sem olhar para os lados nem falar com a secretária, se dirigiu para a sala logo à esquerda, onde o nome do presidente da empresa brilhava dourado. Esticou a mão para a maçaneta, quando uma voz feminina disse:

– Aonde o senhor pensa que vai?

Ele se virou, olhando em volta, procurando quem disse aquilo. Só viu a secretária, impassível, fazendo algo com a pena de repetição rápida. Não, não podia ser aquela mulher miúda, insignificante, que já fazia hora extra na Terra, que falara com ele de maneira tão audaz. Aproximou-se dela, que fingiu ignorar a sua presença, e continuou trabalhando com a pena de repetição rápida.

– Foi você quem falou comigo? – disse ele em tom de desprezo.

– Veja bem como me trata, sr. Malfoy. Não é porque sou apenas uma secretária que não mereço respeito. E, ah, sim, fui eu quem falou com você – disse ela sem tirar os olhos do papel. Draco ficou de boca aberta com a audácia dela, em falar com ele daquela maneira. Sua família podia ter perdido prestígio, mas ele _jamais_ deixaria de exigir respeito dos outros, ainda mais de meros serviçais como aquela velha caquética sentada à mesa.

– Se a _senhora_ não sabe, eu tenho uma hora marcada com o presidente desta empresa.

– Ah, tem? – disse ela finalmente olhando para Draco, com cara de deboche. – Na minha agenda não consta nada.

– Ele me ligou ontem à noite...

– Eu sei. Aliás, fui eu quem te liguei – disse ela cortando-o com um sorriso cínico. Draco quase voou em cima dela, graças aquela combinação de interrupção e cinismo.

– Então você sabe que eu tenho hora marcada com ele – se palavras influenciassem na temperatura, a essa altura, o ar da sala já estaria gelado, de tanto frieza contida na conversa.

– Na realidade, o que eu te disse ontem, foi para que viesse até aqui. Em nenhum momento eu te disse que você tinha uma reunião marcada com o senhor presidente.

– Com isso você quer dizer o quê?

– Que ele pediu que você viesse aqui para falar comigo, não com ele – Draco levou alguns instantes para assimilar aquela informação. Desde quando algum contratante mandava uma mera secretária tratar um assunto tão sério quanto aquele com ele, ao invés de tratar pessoalmente? Era um disparate. Uma falta total de bons modos. E, naquela área de trabalho, algumas cortesias jamais deveriam ser ignoradas. Pensou seriamente em deixar aquela múmia em forma de secretária sentada ali e descer pelo elevador, mas estava curiosíssimo para saber o quanto eles ofereceriam pelo serviço. Depois de considerar todas as hipóteses, Draco decidiu ficar; o dinheiro estava acima de seu orgulho.

– Certo. Diga, então.

– Aqui, não – e movimentou as mãos vagamente pelo ar. Draco olhou discretamente em volta, e pôde notar a presença de algumas câmeras bem posicionadas de modo a cobrir a sala inteira. – Venha comigo para a sala de reuniões, o único lugar _realmente_ seguro nessa empresa.

A secretária se levantou. De pé, era mais ridícula do que sentada. De salto alto, não atingia nem o peito de Draco. Usava um conjunto social rosa, com sapatos pretos, e o cabelo preso num coque-de-vó. No entanto, seu andar não demonstrava sua idade. Nem sua língua ferina. Nem o litro de cinismos que carregava em sua voz. De vista, parecia aquelas típicas velhinhas boazinhas de filme água com açúcar. Mas aqueles poucos minutos de conversa com ela mostraram a Draco que era a prova viva da veracidade daquele ditado "Vaso ruim não quebra". O presidente tinha grandes atributos para manter aquela múmia ressuscitada como sua secretária ou, melhor dizendo, como presidente em exercício. Draco não duvidava nada de que quem cuidava dos assuntos daquela empresa fosse ela, e não o presidente, que, muito provavelmente, passava o dia em casa tomando drinks à beira da piscina, sem fazer nada, só ganhando o dinheiro que a empresa rendia.

Entraram os dois na sala de reuniões. A secretária pegou um envelope num cofre, junto com uma bolsa. Ela se sentou à mesa, e sorriu para Draco, que ficou sem saber se ela era mais horrenda sorrindo ou com cara fechada. Abriu o envelope e tirou uma foto. Colocou-a na mesa, e empurrou para Draco, com um sorriso mórbido nos lábios. Draco achava aquilo tão perfeitamente clichê, principalmente quando se tratava de alguém famoso, ou importante no submundo. Por que não simplesmente dizer o nome da pessoa? Fez cara de entediado e puxou a foto para perto de si. Um rosto coberto por um bando de cabelos e uma sombra. Foto de ótima qualidade, pensou. Mas então a pessoa na foto se mexeu, revelando seus traços, seus olhos, além de uma cicatriz em forma de raio na testa.

– Várias pessoas o matariam de graça – disse recolocando a foto sobre a mesa, e empurrando-a de volta para a secretária, num sinal de recusa ao trabalho. – Por que procurar um profissional caro como eu, se centenas de pessoas adorariam ter o prazer de matar Harry Potter de graça?

– Você mesmo respondeu essa pergunta, sr. Malfoy. O senhor é um profissional, sabe o que está fazendo, jamais colocaria os interesses da empresa em jogo, jamais ficaria exposto. Seria um trabalho eficaz, de nível, como queremos. Não como um fanático qualquer faria, matando-o da maneira mais espetaculosa possível, deixando pistas e coisas assim.

– Eu, particularmente, adoraria matar Harry Potter. Mas não me arriscaria assim.

– Por que não? – disse ela mexendo sugestivamente na bolsa, fazendo as moedas tilintarem. Draco deu um risinho forçado, e disse.

– Harry Potter não é _matável_, _senhora_. Vaso ruim não quebra. Nem mesmo o Lorde das Trevas conseguiu matá-lo. Sem contar que depois de tudo que fez ele é mais protegido agora do que era na época em que o Lorde das Trevas era vivo. Tocar em Harry Potter é tocar num herói nacional. Se alguém descobre, minha vida acaba. Nenhum dinheiro paga os riscos de se tentar matar Potter.

– Nem isso? – e virou a bolsa sobre a mesa. Centenas de galões se espalharam por todos os lados, mas Draco se limitou a olhá-los impassível, antes de pegar alguns com a mão, e dizer.

– Isto – e deixou-os caírem sobre a mesa suavemente – não paga nem a _sua_ morte. Quanto mais a de Harry Potter – e se virou para sair da sala.

– Saiba que essa quantia se trata apenas de um sinal, sr. Malfoy – Draco parou. – Algo como... uma parcela. Te dou uma agora, sem compromisso, só para garantir que você vai pensar no caso. A segunda, quando você confirmar que irá fazer, e a terceira quando fizer.

– Quanto dá, no total?

A secretária deu um sorriso satisfeito, antes de anotar uma quantia num papel, e mostrar a ele. Aquilo era mais do que Draco ganhava para fazer dez assassinatos e, considerando que não era todo dia que alguém pedia um assassinato, aquela quantia seria o suficiente para que ele se virasse bem durante uns bons três anos. Isso sem banco, nem investimentos.

– Posso levar essa bolsa aqui sem compromisso nenhum, então?

– É claro que pode. Desde que volte para dizer que vai aceitar ou não o serviço.

– Não precisa. Está aceito, já. Me dê o que me cabe como primeira parcela.

– Você sabe de uma coisa, sr. Malfoy? Se aceitar o serviço e levar o dinheiro, e não fizer o que lhe foi pedido, terá que devolver o dinheiro.

– Fique tranqüila, senhora. Acho que estou mais acostumado com a maneira como funciona o submundo dos assassinos de aluguel do que você.

– Está certo então, sr. Malfoy – e levantou-se cumprimentando Draco. – Ah, que fique claro, queremos que pareça um suicídio. Ou um acidente. Nada que chame a atenção, algo simples, que a imprensa possa maquiar da maneira que preferir, para que a imagem de mártir de Harry Potter fique intacta, bem como os interesses da empresa.


	2. Falência

**II – Falência**

–Pelos crimes acima listados, Lucius e Narcisa Malfoy são, por esta corte, condenados ao Beijo do Dementador e...

Nada mais do que o líder do Wizengamot disse pôde ser ouvido, a assembléia entrou em êxtase. Todos os repórteres começaram a falar ao mesmo tempo, os flashs a pipocar pela sala e, as pessoas que simplesmente foram para assistir, a cochichar. Draco Malfoy, por mais incrível que parecesse, não tinha se manifestado. Continuava sentado, com a cabeça baixa, os cabelos cobrindo o rosto. Ninguém seria capaz de adivinhar o que ele estava pensando naquele minuto. Quando quatro aurores pegaram os Malfoy pelo braço, que, curiosamente, não ofereceram resistência, Draco se levantou de um salto, pulando a pequena divisão entre a assembléia e o local onde ficavam os réus.

–NÃO! NÃO! MÃE! PAI! – os flashs dos repórteres se voltaram instantaneamente para a cena de descontrole de Draco, que cobria a distância entre onde estava e seus pais, acotovelando aurores e empurrando qualquer um que tentasse impedir. O que poderia fazer? Nada. Mas tinha que tentar por si mesmo. Não tinha salvo seus pais de Voldemort para que eles acabassem nas mãos do Ministério. Não tinha salvo seus pais da morte rápida que Voldemort os proporcionaria, para acabarem na agonia eterna de viver sem alma, doada para o deleite de um dementador. Não, ele não tinha arriscado a própria liberdade, a própria vida para nada. Não ia assistir a sua família, a única coisa que algum dia ele tinha amado, acabar daquele jeito, não depois de tudo o que tinha feito para salvá-la anos atrás. Estava a um passo de alcançá-los, e poder fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa...

– _IMOBULLUS_! – e Draco Malfoy estancou, como uma estátua, sem poder se mexer. Harry Potter desceu, com mais dois aurores, da bancada dos membros do Wizengamot, varinha na mão direita, ainda apontada para Draco, com uma expressão gélida no rosto. Parou diante de Draco, enquanto os outros dois aurores seguravam-no pelos braços. – Você pode ter escapado do destino que seus pais levaram, Malfoy, mas não vai escapar de mim nunca, eu estarei _sempre_ de olho em você. _Finite Incantatem_! – o corpo de Draco amoleceu como neve ao sol, caindo nos braços dos aurores que já o seguravam.

– Sempre é muito tempo, Potter. Você estará de olho em mim, quando não tiver ninguém de olho em _você_ – respondeu Draco numa última provocação, enquanto era arrastado pelos aurores para fora da sala de audiências.

Um prato cheio para Rita Skeeter.

Draco estava falido.

Para tentar salvar os pais das enormes listas de acusações após o fim da guerra, torrou toda a fortuna da família. Subornava membros do Wizengamot, contratava os melhores advogados do mundo mágico, pagava a imprensa para que esta ficasse do lado dos Malfoy. De nada adiantou. Harry Potter, especialmente convidado para o Wizengamot para aquele caso, fez todo o esforço de Draco, algo inútil. Era assim que terminava: Harry Potter mais protegido do que nunca, – o mundo mágico morria de medo de retaliações por parte dos ex-comensais e seus familiares – Lucius e Narcisa sem alma e Draco... falido. Sem nenhum tostão. Não tinha dinheiro sequer para pagar as contas de casa, sem contar o que devia para muita gente naquela história de julgamento. Os duendes, com quem tinha pego dinheiro emprestado, já o perseguiam e o ameaçavam de diversas maneiras. Draco se perguntava se não seria melhor ter falhado naquela época com Voldemort, para que ele matasse todos eles e ele não precisasse viver aquele fim do mundo, fundo do poço. Morava pior do que um Weasley, e todos seus amigos sonserinos lhe viravam as costas.

Perdera tudo, menos o orgulho. Ainda falava o nome de sua família em alguns lugares, esperando o respeito que causava antigamente, mas agora apenas o olhavam com expressão de nada. Os privilégios tinham acabado... Tudo tinha acabado. Foi então que Draco percebeu que se queria tudo o que um dia ele teve de volta, ele teria que batalhar por isso. Até mesmo trabalhar. Não que algum trabalho fosse restituir toda sua fortuna, mas ao menos ele poderia viver. Foi nesse choque de orgulho e sobrevivência que aquele estranho homem o procurou.

Oferecia dinheiro, muito dinheiro, para que Draco cometesse um simples assassinato: matasse um auror que estava dificultando o caso de um ex-comensal. Era a chance que ele vira de sair do buraco. Matar alguém valia aquele preço. Aliás, era um motivo bem mais nobre do que o motivo de Voldemort para matar pessoas. Voldemort matava por ideais, Draco matava para si mesmo, para seu sustento, sua sobrevivência. Aceitou. Foi simples, muito simples, esperar à noite o auror sair de casa, lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ bem mirado de longe, e desaparatar antes que alguém tivesse tempo de notar que o auror tinha morrido. Outras pessoas começaram a surgir pedindo o mesmo serviço para ele. Algumas queriam que parecesse suicídio, outras, que parecesse acidente, outras, que fosse algo brutal, tantas outras queriam que ficasse claro que a pessoa morreu assassinada.

Alguns assassinatos eram mais complicados, precisavam ser planejados, armados. Draco precisava entrar em cena, deixar o futuro morto vê-lo ou então tomar uma polissuco para manter sua segurança. Não importa como deveria ser o assassinato, sempre era simples, ainda mais para ele que mesmo sem nunca ter se tornado um Comensal de fato, tinha convivido tempo o suficiente com eles para aprender diversos feitiços diferentes, diversas magias negras, todas com o objetivo prático de matar. Com o tempo, Draco percebeu que gostava daquilo, era prazeroso matar, prazeroso receber o dinheiro no dia seguinte. Ele gostava daquilo, era um prazer mórbido, apavorante, mas delicioso.

Com o tempo, a fama de Draco começou a crescer no submundo. Um assassino profissional talentoso, prático e discreto. Alguns sequer sabiam o nome de Draco, apenas sabiam onde encontrar quem o conhecia. Com essa fama, Draco subiu seu preço. Preço que ia subindo de acordo com a técnica e com a fama. Cada vez mais, vertiginosamente. Abriu negócios para lavar o dinheiro que não poderia explicar para o Ministério de onde tinha vindo.

Aos vinte cinco anos, Draco Malfoy era o assassino de aluguel mais caro do submundo da Inglaterra. E o único que nunca tinha levantado suspeitas. Financiar um partido político desviava as atenções do que ele fazia, e todos acreditavam se tratar apenas de um corrupto. Menos mal.


	3. Rotina

**III – Rotina**

Sentado na cama, comendo batatas, ainda de pijamas, Draco lia o relatório do dia-a-dia de Harry Potter. Conseguir aquilo foi tão fácil... Bastou descobrir alguém trabalhava na casa de Harry – o que não era uma informação difícil de ser conquistada. Algumas pessoas faziam questão de gritar para quem quisesse ouvir que trabalhavam com uma celebridade – escolher a pessoa mais corruptível dentre os que descobrira e oferecer para essa pessoa uma gorda quantia em galeões – boa parte do que era pago para Draco servia para isso mesmo. A pessoa, seduzida pelo dinheiro, faria o que lhe fosse pedido. É claro, Draco não apareceu em momento algum; escolheu uma das várias pessoas que lhe deviam favores para fazê-lo.

Porém, ali, deitado na cama, via que tinha gastado seus galeões e seu tempo a toa. Harry Potter era desprovido de rotina. Nas duas semanas analisadas naquele relatório, nenhum horário de Harry tinha se repetido; saía nas horas mais bizarras, voltava, às vezes, em dez minutos, às vezes, só no dia seguinte. Passava dias inteiros sem por os pés na rua. Jamais saíra dois dias na mesma semana no mesmo horário, nem mesmo na semana seguinte o horário se repetia. Ou seja: Harry não tinha responsabilidade nenhuma fora de casa, talvez uma entrevista, ou algum problema trivial para resolver. Ou uma visita a amigos. Não fazia cursos, não trabalhava – não, ao menos, fora de casa – não se encontrava com ninguém em sua casa – pelo menos não naquelas semanas. O melhor que Draco poderia fazer era montar guarda na porta de Harry, e matá-lo com um _Avada Kedavra_ simples e eficiente. Mas isso também seria complicadíssimo, visto que Harry geralmente saía usando Pó de Flu ou aparatando e, quando saía a pé, era escoltado. Sem contar que a secretária deixou claro que queria que o crime parecesse um acidente, ou um suicídio.

Draco se perguntava todos os dias desde que tinha aceitado o serviço o porquê de uma empresa importante como aquela querer a morte de Harry Potter, que há tantos anos era um jovem inofensivo trancado em sua própria casa e que nada fazia para ninguém. Verdade que muitas pessoas tinham rixas antigas a resolver com Potter, mas ele acreditava que aquela empresa nada tinha a ver com esse tipo de coisa. Eram simplesmente um grupo de pessoas querendo fazer dinheiro, que pouco se lixavam para sangues-ruins, sangues-puros, Sonserinos ou Grifinórios. Gente que só mataria alguém se este alguém estivesse atravancando, e muito, seu lucro. E Draco não conseguia descobrir _como _Potter, em sua vida de prisão domiciliar, entrevistas, prisão domiciliar, palestras, prisão domiciliar, festas da alta sociedade, reuniões em partidos políticos e prisão domiciliar poderia incomodar aquela empresa. Mas fazia parte do "código de boas maneiras" de sua profissão jamais perguntar o motivo do crime, simplesmente realizá-lo. O cliente falava se quisesse. Ele jamais podia perguntar.

Com raiva, jogou a papelada no chão. Droga de serviço complicado. Por que diabos foi aceitar aquilo? E agora ele já tinha torrado grande parte do dinheiro com seus próprios luxos, e não tinha como devolver o dinheiro à secretária. Por mais que fosse rico agora, não o era como nos tempos de glória de sua família, e não tinha todo aquele dinheiro para tirar do ar. Talvez, se vendesse um ou dois negócios seus... Draco parou. Estava _realmente _considerando a hipótese de largar o serviço? Seu lado consciente dizia que era o correto a fazer, encostar em Harry Potter era humanamente impossível. Seu orgulho falava mais alto. Seria desmoralizado por todos, teria que agüentar a cara nojenta daquela múmia em forma de secretária rindo dele. Não. Sabia o que aconteceria com ele se sumisse com o dinheiro e não fizesse o serviço e devolver o dinheiro e abandonar o serviço estava fora de cogitação. Pelo menos na concepção dele.

Deitou-se na cama mais uma vez, e pensava em como matar Harry Potter quando uma coruja voou pela sua janela, deixou uma mensagem, e foi embora. Mensagem cifrada, porém num código muito simples para Draco: queriam falar com ele, tinham um serviço. Trocou de roupa rapidamente, e desaparatou para o lugar indicado: um escritório em Londres. Esperou alguns segundos na recepção, de frente para uma secretária feia e silenciosa – Draco tinha pego um certo trauma de secretárias desde a última – antes que permitissem sua entrada na sala de reuniões, onde vários bruxos influentes estavam sentados.

– Bom dia, Sr. Malfoy.

– Bom dia, senhores. Recebi o chamado e vim o mais rápido que pude – disse se sentando na ponta oposta da mesa.

– Temos um trabalho para você. Acho que conhece o alvo, se chama William Furion.

Tratava-se de um jornalista famosíssimo. Diferentemente de Rita Skeeter, era conhecido por seu profissionalismo. Vivia se metendo em encrencas por querer se meter a auror, e fazer matérias investigativas. Ninguém se esquecia da vez em que ele resolvera se infiltrar nas Serpentes Azuis para poder investigar melhor o maior grupo criminoso conhecido no mundo mágico. Tudo deu errado. Logo de cara ele foi pego e torturado por muito tempo antes que conseguissem resgatá-lo. A sorte dele era o fato de que aqueles que o mantiveram preso não eram da alta cúpula das Serpentes Azuis, senão com certeza estaria morto. Os pequenos agentes das Serpentes costumavam ser brutamontes com pouco cérebro e muito sadismo, por isso preferiram torturá-lo por muito tempo, ao invés de matá-lo de cara. De qualquer modo, Furion, apesar de sua mania de bancar o herói, sempre desmascarava alguns corruptos, desmantelava pequenas organizações criminosas – as Serpentes Azuis, seu maior desejo, nunca conseguiu – ou esquemas irregulares de diversas empresas. Parecia que ele andava incomodando aquele escritório no qual Draco se encontrava.

– Queremos uma morte rápida. Não precisa se preocupar em fazer parecer assassinato ou suicídio. Queremos que simplesmente dê um Avada nele e desapareça. Desde que ele se meteu com as Serpentes Azuis, ele é jurado de morte. Se ele morrer assassinado, a culpa recairá sobre as Serpentes, nada com que se preocupar.

– Algum prazo? – perguntou Draco.

– Prazo? – disse um dos bruxo. – Vinte quatro horas.

– Terei que cobrar um preço alto para um prazo tão curto.

– Sabemos que seus preços são altos em qualquer ocasião, sr. Malfoy.

Deitado no telhado da casa em frente a casa de seu alvo, Draco esperava o momento em que ele chegaria. Varinha em punho, a visão melhorada por um feitiço simples, vestido todo de preto, era praticamente imperceptível. Tudo o que ele precisava era que o alvo surgisse na janela, e o Avada Kedavra seria certeiro. Se o alvo chegasse pela rua, caminhando, seria tão mais simples... Draco odiava aquela parte, aquela espera, enquanto não tinha nada para fazer exceto esperar o alvo se encaminhar docemente para a morte. Tamborilava os dedos nas telhas e assistia o movimento das árvores ao vento. Foi então que viu o brilho de uma desaparatação na casa. Preparou a varinha para o feitiço letal, quando outra pessoa desaparatou. Droga! Aquilo atrasaria o assassinato, talvez até tivesse que trocar de dia o crime.

Prestou atenção nas pessoas dentro da casa. Uma era inegavelmente William Furion. A outra... escondida pelas sombras... Não dava para saber. Então, voluntariamente, a pessoa misteriosa entrou no campo de visão de Draco, indo fechar as cortinas. Era Harry Potter. Draco ficou de boca aberta dois segundos, pensando naquela oportunidade única de acabar com Harry, mas lembrou-se de que a secretária queria um crime que parecesse acidente. A excitação rápida passou, dando lugar a frustração. Dois alvos juntos na mesma casa era bom demais para ser verdade, e ele simplesmente não podia matá-los. E... e se ele matasse os dois, e então achariam que as Serpentes Azuis tinham matado Harry porque ele estava junto, como queima de arquivo. Não, não, isso não satisfaria a secretária. Se ele soubesse, se ele soubesse, tinha preparado a casa para explodir com os dois dentro. Que raiva!

Então, a sensação de raiva de Draco passou para uma de espanto. Furion chegou por trás, abraçando Harry e beijando seu pescoço, ao que Harry deu um sorriso e fechou os olhos. Então, Harry se soltou do abraço, encostando-se no vidro, e puxando o jornalista para um beijo. O queixo de Draco já tinha ido além do chão. Teve que segurar muito o seu ímpeto de matar Harry ali, para que os aurores encontrassem os dois abraçados mortos, e assim, acabar de uma vez com a reputação do mártir da nação. Droga, droga, droga! Maldita secretária fresca que exigia um acidente. E... e se... e se ele quebrasse o vidro e os dois caíssem lá de cima? Não, não era cem por cento que eles morreriam. Droga! Droga! Draco não podia perder aquela chance! Matar Harry e deixar todos saberem que, na verdade, ele era gay!

No entanto, antes que Draco conseguisse conciliar a surpresa com a urgência da situação, os dois se separaram, e Harry fechou as cortinas. Draco suspirou, guardando a varinha. Não poderia fazer nada naquele dia. Talvez no dia seguinte. Sairia do prazo, é verdade, e daria motivo para os executivos reclamarem e pagarem menos do que tinha sido combinado, mas ele não poderia fazer nada. Atacar de dia seria muito arriscado... Draco apagou aqueles pensamentos, a excitação sobre o que tinha descoberto acerca de Harry cobria qualquer eventual prejuízo.

– ...Assim sendo, lhe pagaremos cinqüenta por cento do combinado e...

– Setenta e cinco – interrompeu Draco.

– Como? – disse um dos bruxos admirado.

– Os senhores me pagarão setenta e cinco por cento do combinado – frente a essa declaração, se fez um burburinho na sala. O porta voz do grupo deu um risinho nervoso antes de dizer.

- É... bem, sr. Malfoy, o senhor não cumpriu o prazo estipulado por nós para a realização do serviço. É natural que descontemos um pouco do valor.

– Eu sei que é natural. Por isso digo que os senhores vão descontar vinte e cinco por cento do combinado e me pagar setenta e cinco – respondeu Draco calmamente.

Silêncio se fez na sala. Todos os bruxos olhavam para Draco como se estivessem vendo um ET. Para eles, acostumados a mandar, ver alguém lhes dizendo o que fazer sem a menor cerimônia, era um disparate sem tamanho. Como Draco, não tendo cumprido o prazo, tinha a audácia de querer decidir quanto eles pagariam? Era bem simples: ele não cumpria o prazo, eles pagavam o quanto queriam. Mas os bruxos de escritório tinham se esquecido de um pequeno detalhe: matar alguém não era uma atividade de escritório que se pede a uma secretária. Depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, durante os quais Draco apenas sorrira cinicamente, o porta voz do grupo falou novamente, com várias pausas em sua fala, como se temesse desagradar Draco.

– Eu realmente acho que o senhor não está em situação de decidir o quanto nós o pagaremos, sr. Malfoy.

– Tanto estou, como já decidi.

– O senhor não cumpriu o prazo. Acho que está claro que quem decide o quanto você receberá, já que não fez o combinado, somos nós. Temos todo o direito de descontar da quantia combinada – disse um outro bruxo na mesa, num tom de voz alto e claramente escandalizado.

– Concordo plenamente que os senhores tem todo o direito de descontar. Tanto que só exijo que me paguem setenta e cinco por cento do combinado, e não o total. Eu já fiz o desconto necessário por minha falta.

– Isso é um absurdo – disse outro bruxo batendo na mesa e se levantando, totalmente alterado. – Você não faz o que pedimos, coloca em risco os interesses do escritório por essa sua ação, e ainda por cima tem o descaramento de se atrever a palpitar no valor que lhe será pago?

– Que fique claro, senhor, eu não estou palpitando, eu estou decidindo quanto os senhores vão me pagar.

– Que falta de decência – respondeu o homem em tom de deboche. – O que o leva a crer que aqui, nessa mesa, é você quem decide quanto _nós _vamos pagar?

– Sr. Malfoy – disse o bruxo porta voz, tentando acalmar os ânimos. – Achamos que é no mínimo indecente o senhor querer estipular quanto o pagaremos, já que fomos nós que o contratamos. É assim que funciona, não é? – Draco ergueu a sobrancelha esquerda por um instante, antes de responder.

– Seria bom que os senhores soubessem: eu não cheguei onde cheguei deixando que meus clientes decidissem o quanto me pagariam – de repente, o tom de voz calmo de Draco o abandonou. – Já estou sendo justo o suficiente permitindo que os senhores me paguem apenas setenta e cinco por cento. Paguem essa quantia antes que eu me arrependa, e decida que os senhores devem pagar cem por cento do combinado.

Dez minutos depois, Draco Malfoy deixou o escritório, com setenta e cinco por cento da quantia combinada pelo crime e deixando como informação de despedida, a presença de Harry Potter na casa de Furion. Sem dar detalhes, é claro.

Draco dormia profundamente, quando um barulho de asas profundamente irritante se fez pelo quarto. Coçou os olhos irritado, e sentou-se devagar na cama. Havia uma coruja histérica voando pelo quarto, batendo as asas com força, provavelmente com o objetivo de acordá-lo. Naqueles momentos, Draco se perguntava por que diabos dormia com a janela aberta. Depois, se perguntava por que assassinos profissionais também não tinham um horário comercial. Por último, perguntava quem era a anta que o mandava uma coruja àquela hora da madrugada. E aí voltava para a pergunta do horário comercial.

Ergueu a varinha colocada embaixo de seu travesseiro – quando se é um assassino profissional, algumas atitudes paranóicas começam a surgir – e disse _Lumus_. O quarto se iluminou com uma luz fraca vinda da varinha, e a coruja voou até o braço de Draco, que tirou a carta presa em sua pata. Soltou a coruja, que deu uma volta pelo quarto e voou de volta para seu braço. Queria pagamento. Existia algum desaforo maior do que esse? Mandar uma carta de negócios no meio da madrugada – Draco tinha certeza que não era nenhuma notícia urgente, como morte de alguém, pois não tinha nenhum amigo ou parente com quem se importasse para ser avisado de uma morte. E, também, há muito não recebia nenhuma carta que não tratasse de negócios – e ainda por cima fazê-lo pagar a coruja. Deu a primeira moeda que viu pela frente , talvez, até mesmo fosse um galeão, e abriu a carta.

"_Sr. Draco Malfoy_

_Compareça à minha sala na tarde seguinte àquela em que recebeu esta coruja."_

Curta e grossa assim, com o símbolo da empresa que o tinha contratado para matar Harry Potter logo na parte superior do papel. Provavelmente, a secretária tinha um novo pedido para fazer.


	4. O Filho Pródigo à Casa Torna

**IV – O Filho Pródigo à Casa Torna**

– E o que eu faço com essa informação? Guardo na parte do meu cérebro onde ficam as culturas inúteis?

– Se você não sabe, não sou eu quem vai dizer.

– O melhor que eu posso fazer com ela é providenciar um assassinato simples a base de _Avada Kedavra _para agora.

– Se eu não fui clara, espero ser agora. **É **para parecer um acidente.

– Espera, espera. Você me chama aqui, dizendo que Potter vai para Hogwarts amanhã e quer que eu consiga um assassinato que pareça um acidente em menos de vinte e quarto horas? E a parte em que você me dá um vira-tempo? Onde fica?

– Não, sr. Malfoy, acho que o senhor não me entendeu. O que eu quero é que você vá para Hogwarts.

– Peraí, peraí. Ninguém te disse que o que se coloca no café é adoçante e não pinga?

– Algum problema?

– Deixa eu ver se entendi. Você quer que eu arranje um jeito de entrar em Hogwarts, e ainda por cima mate Potter lá dentro?

– Tem algum mistério nisso?

– Você, no mínimo, é louca.

– Não, eu não sou louca.

– É verdade. Você não é louca. Você é doente mesmo.

– Veja bem, sr. Malfoy, se você não quer mais fazer o serviço, tudo o que deve fazer é me devolver o dinheiro, que eu simplesmente passarei o serviço para outra pessoa.

Draco abriu a boca por um instante para dizer que ia para casa pegar o dinheiro para devolvê-lo, quando lembrou que já tinha gastado boa parte, e que não conseguiria pagar imediatamente. É claro, pedir a ela que esperasse era impossível. Ou ele devolvia o dinheiro naquele minuto, ou fazia o trabalho.

– E como você pretende que eu entre em Hogwarts? Meu nome deve estar na lista de _personas non gratas_ daquele lugar. Provavelmente, se eu encostar ao portão, levo um _Avada Kedavra _de alguma das janelas.

­– Isso já é problema seu, sr. Malfoy. Já dei a informação, o resto, é com você.

­– Você é realmente doente.

­– Sei lá, pegue o lugar de algum aluno via polissuco, ou invente que você é um aluno de intercâmbio de alguma escola, sei lá... Do Brasil – disse a secretária se levantando de sua mesa e recolhendo suas coisas. – Ou então tente uma vaga como professor.

­ – Tentar matar alguém dentro de Hogwarts é passagem só de ida garantida para Azkaban, talvez, com um bônus de um beijinho de um dementador! – disse Draco se exasperando, colocando a mão sobre os papéis dela, impedindo-a de pegá-los.

­ – E eu com isso? O trabalho é seu. Eu paguei por ele, e o quero bem feito. Se eu soubesse como fazê-lo, faria eu mesma – respondeu a secretária puxando seus papéis de volta. – Vamos, sr. Malfoy? – continuou ela andando para perto do elevador. – O expediente da empresa já acabou.

–­ Eu... Não posso esperá-lo voltar para casa para as férias? – disse Draco numa última tentativa.

­– Não – respondeu a secretária seca, olhando para o painel que mostrava em que andar o elevador estava. – Sairia do prazo estipulado de seis meses, e então, terá que me devolver todo o dinheiro.

Em seis meses, Draco conseguiria o dinheiro para pagá-la, mas o orgulho falava mais alto. Sua mente já pensava em como entrar em Hogwarts, apesar de relutar muito em fazê-lo. Aquela mulher só podia ser louca mesmo... só podia.

­ – Se pretender não matá-lo dentro do prazo, é melhor que me devolva o dinheiro agora – continuou a secretária. – Senão, cobrarei também os juros que deixamos de lucrar no período em que o dinheiro ficou com você, e não numa aplicação.

– ­ Isso não fazia parte do combinado.

– ­ Eu sei que não.

–­ Eu não cheguei aonde cheguei deixando que meus clientes decidissem...

­– Pouco me importa – cortou a secretária. – Se não devolver o dinheiro com os juros, terei que tomar _outras providências_.

–­ Está me ameaçando?

­– Encare como quiser.

­– Que ironia. Uma mera secretária ameaçando um _assassino profissional_.

­ – O senhor não é o único assassino neste país, sr. Malfoy.

–­ Mas sou o melhor deles.

­ – É, eu sei. Por isso te contratei – com um apito, o elevador chegou. – Vamos?

Draco entrou no elevador com a secretária, espumando de ódio. Tinha de lembrar de matar aquela velha nojenta quando acabasse com Potter. Só para seu puro deleite.

Parado em frente aos portões de Hogwarts, Draco se perguntava o que diabos foi fazer naquele lugar. Escutaria um não certeiro e grosseiro de McGonagall, então, o que fazia ali? Talvez, se o velho caquético do Dumbledore ainda estivesse vivo, ele teria mais chances de por seus pés no castelo, afinal, o ex-diretor tinha aquela conhecida e péssima mania de pensar sempre o melhor das pessoas; talvez pensasse que Draco queria uma vaguinha de professor para se redimir; mas nem para isso o velho inútil servira, tinha que morrer antes, só para dificultar o trabalho de Draco. E McGonagall... Bem, a múmia era quase mais desconfiada do que Moody e, assim sendo, provavelmente, assim que Draco cruzasse os portões ela já estaria com quinhentos aurores escondidos em sua sala. Sem contar que ela, do jeito que era, pensaria em Draco como um Voldemort II, que voltava para Hogwarts atrás de uma vaga de professor. Precisaria de muita sorte. Muita. Pelo menos ela tinha aceitado vê-lo.

Hagrid se aproximou do portão devagar, olhando desconfiado por entre as barras. Draco esperava segurando-as, com os olhos apertados, incomodados com o sol. Por um momento, se perguntou por que andava vestido de preto num dia de verão. Hábitos que não eram perdidos quando tinha que evitar ser notado à noite. Hagrid parou a beira do portão, olhando Draco de cima a baixo, numa expressão vazia, sem deixar transparecer o que pensava.

– Malfoy? O que faz aqui?

– Tenho uma reunião marcada com a diretora.

– Minerva aceitou te ver? – disse Hagrid sem esconder sua surpresa.

– É o que parece, não?

– Ela não me disse nada...

– Pois é, né? Talvez ela tenha tido medo de fritar seu cérebro com uma informação tão complicada.

Hagrid pareceu atordoado por um instante. Incomodado, é claro, com a resposta grosseira de Draco, mas sem saber como respondê-la. Movimentou-se feito uma barata tonta sem sair de onde estava, como quem estava em dúvida entre abrir ou não o portão, antes de se aproximar, abri-lo devagar, quase que desistindo, e dizer:

– Eu saberei se isso for mentira.

– Saber? Você? Meu Deus, o mundo está mudando – disse Draco em tom de deboche antes de passar pelo portão e se encaminhar para a entrada do castelo, com Hagrid em seu encalço. Os dois se dirigiram silenciosamente até o escritório de McGonagall, Draco sempre a frente, como se quisesse evitar ser visto pelos seus possíveis futuros alunos com alguém tão idiota e desprezível quanto o velho Hagrid.

À entrada da sala de McGonagall, Hagrid falou a senha em voz baixa, como se tivesse medo de deixar Draco sabê-la. Os dois entraram sem dizer nenhuma palavra.

– Diretora? O Malfoy está aqui para...

– Eu sei, Hagrid. Ele me mandou uma coruja marcando este horário, lamento não ter - avisado.

– Mas, diretora...

– Agora, nos deixe sozinhos, Hagrid – Hagrid deixou o escritório murmurando algumas reclamações inaudíveis, deixando espaço para que Draco entrasse. Um silêncio se fez entre os dois, enquanto Draco e McGonagall se encaravam. McGonagall, com certeza, estava no lugar errado, na opinião de Draco. Não tinha nenhum dos atributos visíveis de Dumbledore, não parecia segura sobre a presença de Draco ali, não parecia estar sobre sua própria presença à frente de Hogwarts. McGonagall jamais pretendera dirigir Hogwarts, lecionar ali era bom o suficiente para ela, mas, agora que o fardo de conduzir a escola estava em suas mãos, ela jamais o abandonaria. – Sente-se, Malfoy – disse ela finalmente quebrando o silêncio, e apontando uma cadeira à sua frente. – Vou ser sincera em lhe dizer que sua presença aqui é uma absoluta surpresa para mim, você pareceu bem satisfeito em deixar Hogwarts, há oito anos atrás. O que o traz aqui de novo?

– O filho pródigo à casa torna – respondeu Draco com um sorriso falso, enquanto se sentava na cadeira indicada.

– É... Nós lhe demos a parte que lhe cabia, agora, você volta. Por quê? – disse McGonagall reforçando sua pergunta.

– Queria um emprego aqui – McGonagall arregalou os olhos surpresa, se inclinando na mesa, mais para perto de Draco.

– Você só pode estar brincando.

– Mas não estou. Não viria até aqui só para fazer brincadeiras com você.

– Malfoy, você tem dinheiro para passar a vida inteira sem fazer nada.

– Na realidade não, diretora. Acho que a senhora sabe que fui à falência, mas reconstruí boa parte de minha fortuna.

– Malfoy, é de conhecimento de todos que suas empresas são sólidas, e se manterão por muitos anos assim. Para que diabos você quer um emprego num lugar que você já demonstrou, diversas vezes, odiar.

– Diretora, a senhora sabe que ficar sem fazer nada é um tanto quanto incômodo. Quero dar alguma utilidade à minha vida.

– E a única utilidade possível que você encontrou foi lecionar na minha escola?

– Creio que sim.

– E você não pode, simplesmente, tirar um dos administradores de sua empresa, e administrá-la você mesmo?

– Eles estudaram para fazer o que fazem. Eu não tenho nem idéia de como se administra uma empresa.

– Não tem nem idéia, mas ainda assim, ergue-as sem administrador por muito tempo, até que tivesse dinheiro para pagar um.

– Elas eram pequenas, diretora. Hoje em dia eu nem sei o que algumas de minhas empresas estão fazendo.

– E você não pode ... escrever livros?

– Garanto que talento para escrita eu não tenho.

– E por que Hogwarts?

– Aonde mais eu iria?

– Existem milhares de escolas de magia espalhadas pelo mundo.

– O que me levaria para a França, por exemplo, quando tenho Hogwarts no meu país?

– Um emprego?

– Por que iria até lá, se posso conseguir esse emprego aqui?

– Que atributos você tem para que eu lhe dê um emprego aqui? Você vai ensinar o quê? Como erguer empresas milionárias do nada?

– Duelar.

– Duelar?

– Sim, duelar.

– Para que meus alunos precisam de um professor de duelos quando eles têm aulas de Defesa contra as Artes das Trevas, e vivem um período longo de paz?

– A paz acaba algum dia, diretora, e temos alguns grupos perigosos por aí hoje em dia. As Serpentes Azuis lhe dizem alguma coisa? E uma aula de Defesa contra Artes das Trevas não ensina o que fazer na hora H. Não ensina agilidade, não ensina a pensar rápido, não ensina a desviar de feitiços perigosos?

– E o que me levaria a contratar você quando existem pessoas muito mais experientes que você espalhadas pela Inglaterra?

– O fato de que nenhuma delas viveu diversos anos embaixo do nariz de vários bruxo das trevas.

– O que te faz crer nisso?

– O fato de que só existe um Malfoy vivo.

– Tínhamos aurores infiltrados.

– Aurores que fingiam ser Comensais da Morte não viveram o que eu vivi. Digamos que eu, por muito tempo, fui um dos alvos favoritos do Lorde das Trevas e de seus Comensais e, veja que surpreendente, estou vivo!

– Isso não faz de você um bom duelista.

– É ver para crer, diretora.

– Aqui está – disse Draco jogando um papel com o timbre de Hogwarts sobre a mesa da secretária. Esta apenas espichou os olhos para ele, pareceu desinteressada, mas diversas vezes seus olhos voltaram para o papel antes que ela, de fato, o pegasse e lesse.

– McGonagall só pode estar ficando louca.

– Não, não, só está ficando competente.

– Me diga, sr. Malfoy, quantas vezes você teve que usar a Maldição Imperius nela para que ela assinasse isso aqui?

– O mesmo número de vezes que você teve que usar em mim para aceitar este trabalho.

– McGonagall é mais incompetente do que eu imaginei. Contratar um bruxo com fama de corrupto, ex-adepto dos Comensais da Morte e, ainda por cima, um Malfoy, para dar aula de duelos na sua escola, é o cúmulo do absurdo. Ela não tem medo que você mate os alunos em aula, não?

– Olha só, se você não acredita, problema seu. Mas é bom você tirar o seu dinheirinho do banco e deixá-lo guardado num lugar mais fácil de pegar, porque em pouco tempo eu voltarei aqui para buscá-lo.

– Não duvido nada. Se _você_ conseguiu um emprego com McGonagall, matar alguém debaixo do nariz dela não deve ser nada difícil.

– Duvida da minha competência?

– Em absoluto. Duvido da dela. Dar emprego para você é algo que só um doente faria – Draco puxou o papel com violência da mão da secretária, e virou-se para o elevador.

– Você tem mais alguma coisa para me falar, ou eu posso arrumar as minhas malas para ir para Hogwarts?

– Tenho sim. É para parecer um acidente, Malfoy. Um acidente.

_Quando eu resolver acabar com você, eu garanto que não me preocuparei em fazer parecer um acidente._

– E lembre-se. Se desistir de fazer, terá que me pagar os juros.

_Você pagará juros bem mais caros._

– Só isso? Ou também quer me dizer que roupa eu devo estar usando quando matá-lo?

– Um conjunto verde limão berrante seria excelente.

– Me diz uma coisa? – disse Draco irritado e se virando de novo para ela.

– É claro.

– É legal no inferno?

– Por que a pergunta?

– Porque você, com certeza, veio diretamente de lá – com um "plim" o elevador chegou, e Draco entrou, a tempo de ver, pelo espelho, a expressão de raiva da secretária. Pelo menos uma vez, ele sairia de lá dando a última palavra para aquela múmia de ataduras corroídas por veneno. Aquele, que escorria da boca dela.


	5. O Outro Lado de Hogwarts

**

* * *

V – O Outro Lado de Hogwarts**

"_É com muito pesar que hoje esta coluna hoje não vem para trazer riso. Com muito pesar que, por um dia, aquela pessoa que sempre faz da desgraça pública motivo de riso, abandona esta coluna, e abre espaço para alguém sério. Alguém que hoje sofre, sente falta, sente saudades. Alguém que hoje, perdeu um amigo. Ontem, o grande jornalista, conhecidíssimo por suas matérias investigativas, mas acima de tudo, meu amigo, William Furion, foi assassinado friamente pelas Serpentes Azuis"._

_William havia feito matérias investigativas com as Serpentes Azuis há algum tempo, matérias estas que muito desagradaram o famoso grupo criminoso. William era jurado de morte pelas Serpentes. Jurado de morte por ter mostrado a todos o que elas realmente eram, o que elas faziam. Um grupo de corrupção, de crime, de morte. Tudo o que William Furion fez, foi mostrar a todos o que as Serpentes Azuis eram. Atrapalhar as Serpentes trouxe morte certa para meu amigo William._

_É com pesar que eu, o jornal, e todos nós perdemos William em nome dos interesses das Serpentes Azuis. É com pesar que perderemos para sempre sua genialidade, sua qualidade, suas matérias de investigação, acusação. Que perdemos a verdade sempre trazida por William. A verdade calada pela boca de uma serpente. De uma serpente azul."_

Draco fechou o Profeta Diário com um sorriso. Adorava quando uma de suas mortes era matéria de jornal. Nunca levava o mérito por elas, é claro, mas simplesmente ver o jornal noticiar aquilo que ele tinha feito era uma massagem ao ego. De certo modo, ele até gostava de ver outra pessoa pagando o pato pelo o que ele tinha feito, ver pobres criminozinhos de quinta categoria sendo arrastados por Aurores, ou as Serpentes Azuis levando a culpa por ele – e quantas vezes as Serpentes já não tinham levado. Aquela não era a primeira e, Draco sabia, não seria a última vez que mataria alguém que as Serpentes queriam mortas. Como os empresários previram, a culpa recairia sobre elas, e Draco, mais uma vez ficaria seguro em sua posição.

As Serpentes já haviam procurado Draco uma vez, quando ele estava no começo de sua carreira. Queriam que ele trabalhasse exclusivamente para a organização. Draco até cogitou a hipótese; trabalhando para as Serpentes sempre estaria seguro – mesmo que o Ministério o pegasse, havia gente muito poderosa dentro das Serpentes, gente que nem se imaginava, que o livraria; mas a idéia de não poder escolher o que fazer, estar sempre preso à organização e suas decisões e dever obediência há um grupo de milionários rechonchudos não eram coisas que o agradavam. Assim, recusou. Engraçado era que, mesmo sem trabalhar para as Serpentes, Draco já havia matado vários alvos caros delas. Desde que alguém pagasse pelo serviço, Draco não se importaria de fazer um ou outro trabalho sujo das Serpentes, indiretamente, é claro. Geralmente, os alvos das Serpentes Azuis incomodavam gente além da organização e era a essas que Draco servia. Desde que não estivesse trabalhando sob a jurisdição das Serpentes, Draco não via nenhum problema em ajudá-la, sem querer.

O Expresso de Hogwarts começo a se movimentar. Era estranho ir para a escola duas semanas antes do começo das aulas, mas várias reuniões e outras chatices esperavam pelos professores no castelo. Chatices das quais não havia como fugir – o que Draco não fazia por todo o dinheiro que a secretária oferecia, não é mesmo? Colocou o jornal no banco e pensou em dormir um pouco durante a viagem. Nós últimos três dias, Draco não tinha parado quieto um minuto, era matar William Furion, encontrar com os empresários, encontrar com a filha do diabo, quer dizer, com a secretária, ir a Hogwarts, ver a secretária novamente, arrumar as malas, ir para Hogwarts. Dormir era algo que tinha ficado em segundo plano e aquele trem praticamente vazio parecia um lugar ideal para se cochilar. Sem os velhos companheiros da Sonserina, passaria a viagem inteira olhando pela janela. Não... Dormir era bem mais interessante. Mas antes, iria ao banheiro. Saiu de sua cabine, pelo corredor, e estava chegando ao banheiro quando escutou vozes vindas de uma cabine próxima.

- ...deve estar muito desesperada – disse uma vez feminina.

- Ah, concordo, concordo. Só pode ser isso – disse uma voz de homem que Draco não conseguiu identificar.

- Desespero é pouco. Não duvido nada que ele tenha enfeitiçado a diretora – falou uma terceira voz.

- Pelo amor de Deus, gente. McGonagall deve ter tido os seus motivos – disse uma voz que Draco reconheceu com sendo a de Harry.

- Quais motivos? – questionou a voz feminina de novo.

- Ah, aí eu já não sei. Mas McGonagall não é idiota. Se ela contratou Malfoy, ela tem motivos.

- E nós temos motivos para achar que ela enlouqueceu, Harry. Contratar Malfoy? – disse uma das vozes masculinas.

- Por que não contratar Malfoy?

- Harry, o que está acontecendo com você? Você se esqueceu de quem é Draco Malfoy? – perguntou a voz feminina.

- É claro que não. _Eu, _particularmente, _jamais_ contrataria Malfoy, nem para fazer a obra do meu banheiro. Mas eu tenho meus problemas pessoais com ele. Mas ele pode ter dado a McGonagall motivos bons o suficiente para que ela o contratasse. Convenhamos que todos sabemos que ele, na prática, nunca fez nada.

- Devemos confiar mais nas nossas desconfianças, Harry.

- Se McGonagall não confiou, eu não tenho porque desconfiar.

- Harry, estamos falando de Malfoy. Aquele que só não matou Dumbledore porque não foi homem o suficiente para tal. De Malfoy, aquele que só não carrega a Marca Negra porque Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado teve seus problemas com a família Malfoy antes. Aquele que conseguiu que vários Comensais da Morte entrassem em Hogwarts. Que quase matou dois alunos de Hogwarts, entre eles, seu amigo Ro... Ro... Weasley. Aquele que...

- Falando de mim? – disse Draco abrindo a porta da cabine de surpresa, dando de cara com Harry, Flitwick, Slughorn; que parou de falar assim que a porta abriu; e uma professora que ele nunca tinha visto em todos seus anos de Hogwarts. Provavelmente, ela lecionava alguma matéria inútil que nunca despertou o interesse de Draco.

- Escutando atrás da porta, Malfoy? – disse Harry lançando um olhar gelado para Draco.

- Na realidade, eu estava passando, e ouvi meu nome. Aí, eu achei que alguém estava me convidando para essa maravilhosa reunião e vim aqui ver o que estava acontecendo. Fiz mal?

Um silêncio incômodo se fez na cabine, enquanto todos se olhavam como que procurando algo para falar que contornasse a situação, mas sem nada encontrar. Por fim, Slughorn deu uma desculpa qualquer, e saiu da cabine. Pouco depois Flitwick e a professora desconhecida saíram também, deixando Harry e Draco lá dentro.

- Pelo visto, vamos ter que nos aturar mais um ano, Potter.

- É... Deus não pode ser tão ruim comigo.

- Fique tranqüilo. Farei o possível e o impossível para evitar passar muito tempo em sua ilustre presença – disse Draco com um sorriso. Estava virando para sair, quando lembrou – Ah, Potter, já leu o Profeta Diário de hoje?

- Não – respondeu Harry secamente.

- Tem uma coluna comovente sobre a morte de um jornalista famoso... Qual o nome dele mesmo? William... Furlon.

- Furion – disse Harry entre dentes.

- Furion, que seja. Qualquer besteira assim. De qualquer modo, leia. Acho que você vai amar – disse saindo sem olhar para trás. Deixaria a notícia corroer Harry sozinha. Não precisaria assistir aquele espetáculo, bastava saber que ele estava acontecendo.

* * *

As duas semanas tinham se passado, os alunos tinham chegado, Hogwarts estava cheia novamente. E Draco não tinha feito avanço nenhum. Não tinha a menor idéia de como preparar um assassinato que parecesse um acidente para Harry Potter. Em todas suas horas vagas, passeara pelo castelo tentando imaginar alguma maneira, mas nenhuma parecia plausível, nenhuma parecia possível. Qualquer armadilha que ele poderia armasse poderia recair sobre a pessoa errada, e essa era a última coisa que Draco queria; armar todo um crime complicado, para que, no final, quem morresse fosse uma pessoa qualquer. Não que ele se importasse com a vida dessa pessoa qualquer, se importava era com seu trabalho perdido. 

Aquelas semanas tinha sido menos chatas do que Draco imaginava que seriam. Reuniões, reuniões, e mais reuniões – para manter seu disfarce, Draco participou ativamente de todas e até mesmo se divertiu naquela em que o perfil de cada aluno era analisado; mesma reunião na qual alguns alunos eram esculachados pelos professores. Draco se perguntou por muito tempo o que falavam dele naquela reunião, quando estudava em Hogwarts. Preparar aulas, que para Draco, foi um martírio, já que ele não fazia a menor idéia de como ensinar a seus futuros alunos o que sabia, principalmente àqueles do sétimo ano que nunca tinham visto uma aula de Duelos na vida. No entanto, era interessante estar do outro lado de Hogwarts, era interessante conhecer os lugares da escola vetados aos alunos, saber de algumas coisas que, enquanto aluno, ele sequer imaginava. Finalmente descobrir como e onde eram os salões comunais das outras casas – não que ele fosse ter a senha dos salões, mas McGonagall disse que era importante aos professores saberem onde eles ficavam, se, por alguma eventualidade, eles precisassem ir até os salões. No entanto, durante todo esse tempo, todas essas reuniões, excursões pela escola, Harry Potter o evitou solenemente. Draco não conseguia nem saber por onde Harry andava naquela escola nas horas vagas, como saberia onde armar uma armadilha para ele?

E as aulas começaram e Draco ainda não sabia o que fazer. A única coisa que poderia fazer era continuar adiante, até descobrir algo.

McGonagall tinha separado para Draco um salão grande e circular num dos últimos andares do castelo, com espaço o suficiente para que alunos saíssem voando durante as aulas e para que os outros assistissem. E naquele salão, Draco recebeu sua primeira turma: os alunos do sétimo ano de todas as casas, de uma só vez. Sentados no chão, todos observavam-no em silêncio. Por um instante, Draco se sentiu incomodado com aquela exposição – acostumado a só aparecer à surdina, aquele monte de alunos o olhando era de certo modo incômodo.

- Boa tarde – começou Draco no tom mais frio que conseguiu. – Como já devem saber, meu nome é Draco Malfoy, e sou o professor de Duelos. Os Duelos são uma arte muito importante, negligenciada por essa escola por muito tempo, até que alguém tivesse a iniciativa de implantá-la aqui. Muito me admira que uma escola da fama de Hogwarts tenha sido tão incompetente neste quesito. Agora, teremos que correr atrás do tempo perdido, afinal, vocês, alunos do último ano, nunca aprenderam nada sobre duelos mais complexo do que um _Expelliarmus_.

- É... Professor – disse uma jovem da Grifinória erguendo a mão no fundo da sala – aprendemos um pouco sobre duelos nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das...

- Dez pontos a menos para Grifinória por me interromper e falar sem que eu tenha lhe dado permissão, senhorita – disse Draco exultando por dentro. Descontar pontos era um pequeno prazer com o qual ele sempre tinha sonhado. Aqueles que tinha descontado na época de Umbridge não contavam, a graça era descontar como professor. Agir com a superioridade que lhe era de direito, e com a frieza que quisesse, bem como Snape fazia. Eles eram seus alunos, não seus amigos. Assistir a garota abaixar a mão e resmungar qualquer coisa com sua colega do lado também fora um prazer à parte. – Que fique claro a todos: posso não ser muito mais velho que vocês, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tenha a mesma mentalidade infantil que a maioria têm. Exijo respeito e disciplina.

Um silêncio incômodo sobrevoou a sala, enquanto Draco observava a expressão incomodada dos alunos. Draco estava _adorando_ aquilo. Se esforçar para parecer o mais insuportável possível, não queria a simpatia dos alunos, nem a amizade deles, mas já que teria que lidar com eles por, no mínimo seis meses, pelo menos os manteria na linha. E o mais distante possível dele.

- Acho que posso voltar para minha aula depois desta interrupção inconveniente. Pois bem, nenhuma aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas consegue ser tão precisa quanto uma aula de Duelos. Em Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas vocês aprendem os feitiços, como se defender deles, mas não aprendem o essencial: a hora exata de usá-los, a maneira como eles devem ser usados, a agilidade, os pequenos truques, a velocidade, a intensidade. Nada disso é ensinado nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas, se vocês acham que o que é ensinado lá basta, peço que se retirem de minha sala de aula e não voltem nunca mais. Acho que todos sabem que meu curso é opcional, ninguém é obrigado a assistir as minhas aulas, então, se não quiser aprender o que fazer quando o bruxo que quer lhe atacar surgir, ou quando algum Comensal remanescente resolver se vingar de sua família, ou quanto alguma Serpente Azul quiser tirar satisfações com você por ter atrapalhado os negócios deles, basta sair agora.

Algumas pessoas se mexeram, se ajeitando em seus lugares, com certeza, cogitando a hipótese de deixar o curso de duelos. Porém, ninguém saiu. Draco não sabia se os tinha convencido a ficar, ou se eles não saíram por medo. Deu um sorriso frio para todos e disse:

- Muito bem. Agora que todos os recados foram dados, e que todos estão certos do que vieram fazer aqui, começaremos a aula. Como preciso ter uma noção do que vocês sabem; apesar de ter certeza de que vou me decepcionar; quero que formem duplas, e duelem livremente. Sem exageros, é claro. Estarei passeando pela sala e observando.

Como Draco imaginou, foi um fracasso. Algumas pessoas, pelo visto, tinha tirado a aula para se vingar, e várias azarações eram lançadas, com risadas bem audíveis em resposta a reação das azarações. Draco passeava pela sala, esperando encontrar algo que prestasse – não era possível que fossem **todos** tão incompetentes. Passou do lado de uma dupla na qual um membro dançava freneticamente, sobre efeito de um _Tarantallegra_. O sangue de Draco subiu diante de tamanha besteira – era hora de mostrar àquela classe o que era duelar. Apontou a varinha para o menino que dançava e disse:

- _Finite Incantatem_ – o garoto parou de dançar, e murmurou um "obrigado" entre sua respiração ofegante. – Vocês pensam que isso é duelar? – disse Draco olhando para o outro membro da dupla.

- É o que sabemos fazer, professor.

- Azarações são para idiotas. Vocês pareciam duas crianças brigando para jogar como apanhador no quadribol. Isso não é duelar, é provar sua imbecilidade. Duelar é isto – e então, Draco apontou a varinha para o garoto que tinha acabado de sair do _Tarantallegra_ e, sem dizer uma palavra, fez o garoto voar pela sala, junto com um jorro de luz azul. Um instante antes que o garoto se chocasse contra a parede, Draco agitou a varinha novamente, e o garoto parou no ar, descendo suavemente até o chão. O resto dos alunos parou para assistir a cena. Aproveitando os olhares, Draco disse, em voz alta, para que toda a sala escutasse. - _Isto_ é um feitiço de duelos, não _Tarantallegra_ e azarações patéticas. Qualquer bom bruxo sabe escapar de uma azaração. Duelar é mais do que causar dano a qualquer custa a seu oponente, é ter uma estratégia para fazê-lo. Senão, bastaria berrar feitiços a esmo para se vencer em um duelo. Isto que demonstrei aos senhores é um feitiço clássico de duelos, que tem como objetivo afastar e atordoar o oponente; o adversário, à distância, terá dificuldade em acertar um feitiço, ainda mais se estiver atordoado por um vôo violento e um choque com o chão ou com alguma parede. Como puderam ver também, eu não pronunciei o feitiço. Acredito que tenham aprendido isso ano passado com o professor Flitwick. Não pronunciar um feitiço é algo quase que essencial num duelo, pois assim deixamos o oponente na surpresa, mas isso não é tão simples, principalmente quando não se domina o feitiço que se pretende e usar, portanto, não exigirei isto de vocês, por enquanto. Agora, digam-me, alguém aqui sabe fazer o que eu fiz?

- É... Eu sei, professor – disse uma aluna da Sonserina no fundo da sala.

- Sabe? Então me mostre – respondeu Draco.

- Em quem?

- Em quem você preferir. Nos faça uma surpresa, se é tão boa em duelos assim.

Um instante de silêncio, enquanto a garota parecia escolher quem seria vítima de seu feitiço, antes que ela apontasse a varinha para a garota logo a sua frente, que fechou os olhos esperando o feitiço. Mas então, repentinamente, a garota virou a varinha para Draco, e assim como ele fez, um jorro de luz azul saiu da varinha, sem que ela pronunciasse uma palavra. Porém, antes que o jorro atingisse Draco, este ergueu a varinha, e lançou um outro feitiço. O choque dos dois feitiços no meio da sala ocasionou um estouro alto. No instante seguinte, Draco e a aluna voaram para lados opostos da sala, mas com muito menos intensidade do que o aluno que Draco tinha mandado para longe. Algumas alunas gritaram assustadas, mas assim que Draco e a garota atingiram o chão, silêncio se fez, enquanto ambos levantavam ligeiramente tontos. Todos alunos esperavam um acesso de fúria de Draco, que provavelmente descontaria mais pontos do que a Sonserina tinha até então e mandaria a garota para uma detenção terrível, mas quando Draco resolveu falar, foi para dizer outra coisa.

- Realmente, a senhorita sabe o que faz. Qual é o seu nome?

- He... Helena. Helena Wyehts.

- Parabéns, senhorita Wyehts. Vinte pontos para a Sonserina por esta incrível demonstração em sala. A senhorita poderia me dizer o nome deste feitiço?

- "_Push Master_", senhor.

- Exatamente, senhorita Wyehts. Mais cinco pontos para a Sonserina – então, Draco se voltou para o resto da sala, e continuou. – O "_Push Master_" é um feitiço que surgiu há muito tempo nos campos de duelo profissional ingleses; por isso seu nome é em inglês, e não em latim, como a maioria dos feitiços. Era de tão grande eficácia que, em pouco tempo, o "_Push Master_" se popularizou. Assim, ficou fácil se defender dele. Hoje em dia o "_Push Master_" é quase que exclusivamente um feitiço não verbal. Já que quase todos o usam em duelos, e todos sabem como se defender dele, seria uma desvantagem muito grande pronunciá-lo. Alguém sabe me dizer algum feitiço que defenda, ou rebata, um feitiço de ataque como o _"Push Master_"?

Um garoto da Grifinória ergue a mão. Draco deu um tempo, olhando em volta, esperando que algum outro aluno se pronunciasse, antes de dar a palavra a ele.

- O feitiço "_Protego_", senhor.

- Um ótimo exemplo – disse Draco sem dar nenhum ponto para a Grifinória, ao qual os alunos da casa fizeram cara de indignados. – Aliás, o feitiço "_Protego_", em sua versão não verbal, foi o feitiço que utilizei para me defender do "_Push Master_" lançado pela senhorita Wyehts – após uma pausa, Draco continuou. – No que resta da aula de hoje e nas aulas seguintes, vocês praticarão o "_Push Master_" até a perfeição, mínimo aceito por mim no meu curso.

Então, Draco fez uma linha no chão com sua varinha, há uma distância considerável de uma das paredes. Pegou um vaso que estava em um dos cantos da sala e o colocou no meio do caminho entre a linha e a parede. Com um _Vingardium Leviosa_, o fez levitar.

- Forme uma fila atrás dessa linha. Um por um, quero que vocês mirem neste vaso, e lancem um "_Push Master" _nele e façam-no atingir a parede. Mas saibam: lançar um feitiço de duelos não é tão simples quanto fazer um feitiço comum. Primeiro de tudo é necessário que se saiba exatamente o que se quer fazer, e que realmente se esteja concentrado, não é algo mecânico como se fazer um feitiço convocatório. Segundo: é necessário técnica. Não adianta apontar a varinha a esmo e gritar o feitiço, é preciso se saber exatamente _onde _se quer acertar. Terceiro, que lhe será ensinado no futuro, é saber a intensidade com a qual o feitiço deve ser lançado, mas isso, como já disse, é assunto para o futuro. Quem será o primeiro?

Uma leve hesitação se fez na fila, antes que um aluno mirrado da Lufa-lufa se adiantasse e parasse de frente para o vaso. Draco fez um sinal afirmativo para o garoto, dizendo que ele estava livre para fazer o feitiço quando quisesse. O garoto hesitou, fechou um dos olhos, como quem mira, abriu-o novamente, ajeitou a varinha, mirou novamente, por fim, disse num quase grito "_Push Master_".

Nada aconteceu. Draco deu um sorriso cínico para o garoto e chamou o próximo aluno. E assim foi a aula, nenhum aluno fez nada de muito extraordinário com o vaso, alguns o levaram um pouco para trás, outros até mesmo conseguiram que ele chegasse bem próximo da parede, mas nenhum conseguiu fazer o vaso se espatifar na parede. Exceto Helena Wyehts, é claro. Quando a fila já estava no fim, veio uma aluna mirrada da Corvinal, desengonçada, baixinha, de braços um tanto quanto desproporcionais em relação ao resto do corpo e de cabelos mal cuidados. Parou na linha marcada por Draco, apontou a varinha e pronunciou o feitiço em voz baixa, quase num murmúrio. Inesperadamente, o vaso voou de onde estava até a parede, quebrando-se violentamente. Os outros alunos aplaudiram, Draco apenas observou a garota, anotando bem a fisionomia de uma das alunas que prometia ser uma de suas melhores. Ele murmurou um parabéns para ela, ao qual ela ignorou, virando-se e se misturando ao resto dos alunos. Draco consertou o vaso com um feitiço e mais três ou quatro alunos tentaram, sem grandes resultados.

Por fim, o martírio de Draco, quer dizer, a aula, acabou. Os alunos saíram, recolhendo suas coisas, sem olhar para o professor uma segunda vez. Quando Helena Wyehts estava para sair, Draco a chamou.

- Sim, professor?

- Fiquei muito impressionado com sua execução perfeita do "_Push Master_", senhorita Wyehts. Não que este seja um feitiço de grande dificuldade, é bem simples até. Mas, para alunos como vocês, que jamais tiveram uma aula de Duelos, uma execução como a sua de um "_Push Master_" é, no mínimo, surpreendente. Onde aprendeu a realizá-lo?

- Ah, professor. Eu sou filha de um Auror.

- De um Auror?

- Sim, sim. E meu pai sempre quis que eu soubesse me defender sozinha. Então, me falou sobre alguns feitiços que eu deveria praticar nas minhas horas vagas aqui em Hogwarts e o "_Push Master_" era um deles.

- Ah, claro. E... Aquela outra garota da Corvinal, a única competente capaz de conseguir jogar o vaso na parede?

- Ah... A Liptsey?

- Liptsey?

- Sim. Denise Liptsey.

- Obrigado, senhorita Wyehts. Vou ver se converso com a senhorita Liptsey. Preciso de alunos que entendam de duelos para me auxiliar nas aulas e, pelo visto, apenas você e a senhorita Liptsey serão capazes de fazê-lo nesse meio de amebas.

* * *

Um mês. Um mês inteirinho tinha se passado e Draco não conseguia uma maneira sequer de dar um fim em Potter. Não conseguia nem trocar ofensas com ele, visto que Harry o evitava em tempo integral. Nada, nada. Nem uma idéia ele tinha. E aquilo estava lhe dando raiva. Um mês em que ele tivera que aturar alunos burros que sequer sabiam com realizar um feitiço simples, perguntas cretinas e demonstrações grandiosas de incompetência, como o aluno do terceiro ano que fez o vaso sair ricocheteando pela sala, se quebrando inteiro, espalhando cacos por todos os lados, cortando um ou outro aluno desavisado. Verdade que a classe do sétimo ano já evoluíra bastante e que, em breve, Draco passaria para um novo feitiço com aquela sala. Mas isso pouco o importava. Draco não dava a mínima se os alunos estavam ou não aprendendo alguma coisa – por mais que vê-los não aprender o irritasse profundamente. Aquilo tudo era um disfarce, e mais nada, para que ele pudesse atingir Harry. Um disfarce que estava durando tempo demais.

A classe do sétimo ano chegou, enquanto Draco terminava de decidir qual seria o feitiço que ensinaria nas próximas aulas. Foi como um estalo. Pensou no feitiço que tinha ensinado e teve uma idéia. A primeira idéia que tivera desde que chegara em Hogwarts para atingir Potter. Sim, tinha um preço caro, mas valia a pena por tudo o que a secretária pagaria. Finalmente Draco Malfoy começaria a fazer aquilo pelo qual tinha ido para Hogwarts: matar Harry Potter.


	6. O Abraço da Serpente

**VI – O Abraço da Serpente**

­- Deixa eu ver se entendi direito, – disse McGonagall parecendo perplexa – você veio aqui me pedir que o Professor Potter ajude na sua aula? Aquele mesmo Potter com quem você teve rixas a vida inteira e parece odiar?

­- Exatamente – respondeu Draco sem mudar nem um pouco sua expressão.

-­ E por que você não foi pedir diretamente para ele?

-­ A senhora mesmo respondeu à pergunta, diretora. Se eu fosse falar com Potter, acho que ele não sequer me receberia.

-­ E por que Potter? Temos tantos professores conhecedores das artes de duelo nesta escola. Por que Potter?

-­ Porque eu acho que ele é a pessoas mais indicada.

-­ E por que não Flitwick? Ele é professor de feitiços, conhece tão bem os feitiços de duelos e...

Draco interrompeu McGonagall colocando a mão com a palma voltada para baixo na altura de sua cintura, indicando a altura de Flitwick, com um sorriso sem graça no rosto.

– Isso influencia em algo – disse McGonagall.

– Influencia, diretora. Seria complicado para mim ensinar feitiços como o "_Push Master_" e seu inverso com alguém de tão baixa estatura. Talvez eu tivesse que ficar de joelhos para poder realizar o feitiço com precisão e...

– Tá, tá – interrompeu McGonagall – já entendi. E o professor Slughorn ele...

Draco colocou os braços em torno de seu corpo em concha, com o mesmo sorriso desdenhoso do começo.

– Peso também é um problema? – disse McGonagall.

– Atirá-lo contra a parede de minha sala, considerando o peso dele, não seria algo saudável para a estrutura do castelo.

Silêncio se fez na sala de McGonagall, que mantinha um sorriso no rosto como quem segura uma gargalhada iminente, enquanto Draco a observava impassível, satisfeito com o fato de que ela estava caindo nas desculpas esfarrapadíssimas que ele estava dando.

– Certo, certo. Se você quiser, eu posso ajudá-lo na aula, então.

Draco ficou em silêncio, a mente em turbilhão, pensando como recusar uma oferta tão irrecusável como aquela: a diretora da escola participando de sua aula. Algumas desculpas deveras engraçadas passavam pela sua cabeça, o que lhe despertava pequenos sorrisos involuntários, os quais McGonagall, evidentemente notou.

– Vai dizer o quê? Que estou velha?

– Ah... não... em absoluto, diretora, você não está velha – _só morreu e esqueceram de enterrar. _– É só que... eu acho que não seria agradável para a senhora ser atirada contra a parede de minha sala. A senhora é a diretora, tem uma imagem a zelar, e não acho que ser atirada às paredes por um professor seja algo bom, nesse sentido e...

–É. Você tem razão, Draco – disse McGonagall cortando Draco em suas desculpas. A diretora, evidentemente, não tinha acreditado naquilo, mas decidiu deixar por isso mesmo. – Eu só não entendo porque tanta necessidade de Potter. Mas, já que você insiste que seja ele, tudo bem. Falarei com ele.

– Obrigado, diretora. Muito obrigado – disse Draco pulando por dentro, mas sem deixar transparecer sua alegria.

* * *

Naquele mesmo dia, Draco recebeu um recado de McGonagall confirmando a participação de Harry na aula. Nada mais. Não disse se ele tinha relutado, ou se aceitou de primeira, ou se ela teve que pedir encarecidamente, e se Harry relutou imensamente. Draco não saberia com que Harry Potter teria que lidar. Nem mesmo quando o parou na sala dos professores, e perguntou-lhe que dia ele poderia ir à sua sala para que preparassem a aula, em voz baixa, bem próximos. Mas Harry não esboçara reação alguma. Simplesmente disse o dia e a hora, e se soltou de Draco, dando-lhe as costas sem nem mesmo uma despedida, ou um olhar que deixasse Draco saber se teria que lidar com algum ressentimento antigo, ou com um cru e frio profissionalismo. 

No dia marcado, algumas horas antes do horário que Harry tinha prometido ir à sala de Draco, este terminava de montar o duelo ensaiado que teriam. Duelos ensaiados eram bonitos de se ver, os duelistas não hesitavam nem por um instante, e os feitiços combinados causavam um show à parte. E daquela vez, pelo menos no ensaio, Draco faria um show à parte só para ele.

Existe um golpe em duelos profissionais, conhecido como "O Abraço da Serpente". Consistia em se trazer o oponente o mais perto de si possível para então lançar um feitiço de grande impacto bem de perto, assim, este segundo feitiço seria certeiro e potencializado pela proximidade. O golpe tinha esse nome por se assemelhar ao que algumas Serpentes faziam, enrolando-se em torno de suas presas, apertando-as, e quebrando seus ossos, para então comê-las. Um "abraço" traiçoeiro.

E era isso que Draco planejava. Dar um Abraço da Serpente em Harry.

A porta da sala se abriu, e Potter entrou devagar, meio tímido, andando sem muita convicção em direção à mesa de Draco, que fingia não notar a presença de Harry. Por fim, Draco levantou a cabeça, e fingindo-se surpreendido com a proximidade de Harry de sua mesa, disse:

– Até que enfim, Potter. Achei que teria de esperar a noite toda. Se perdeu nos corredores? – e voltou os olhos para os papéis.

Harry suspirou, sem se deixar irritar pela provocação de Draco, e respondeu diretamente:

– Você me chamou aqui para me irritar, ou para que eu ajude a dar uma aula que você é incapaz de dar? – Draco ergueu os olhou por um instante, preparando uma resposta à altura, quando então percebeu de onde Harry tinha tirado aquilo, e respondeu sem se abalar, voltando os olhos para as anotações.

– Foi isso que McGonagall te disse?

– E não é a verdade?

– McGonagall sabe agradar a todos, não é mesmo? – disse Draco num tom irônico. – Bem, deixemos as mentiras que ela falou para te glorificar de lado e vamos ao trabalho – completou empurrando as folhas para Harry.

– O que foi que ela disse?

– Acho que você conhece esses feitiço de duelos que eu...

– Malfoy, o que foi que McGonagall disse?

– ...coloquei aí e eu não precisarei explicá-los.

– Malfoy, o que ela disse? – disse Harry sibilando as palavras.

– O que pretendo ensinar aos alunos é o _Serpenccia _que...

– MALFOY! – disse Harry num grito, jogando as folhas sobre a mesa irritado.

– O que foi, Potter? Não entendeu alguma coisa que eu te expliquei. Eu explico de novo. Eu vou ensinar o...

– Você sabe muito bem que a minha pergunta não tem nada a ver com isso. O que foi que McGonagall disse?

– E importa?

– Importa.

– Não para mim. Eu te chamei aqui para me auxiliar com a aula, não para fazer perguntas sobre minhas conversas particulares com a diretora.

– Malfoy, se você não me contar o que ela disse de diferente do que _me_ disse, eu vou embora agora.

– E fazer essa desfeita com um pedido da diretora?

Harry parou por um segundo, respirando fundo, considerando tudo que Draco tinha dito. Sim, ela tinha conseguido o que queria, trancar Harry numa encruzilhada da qual não poderia sair. Se Harry fosse embora da sala de Draco, estaria fazendo uma desfeita imensa com a diretora, no entanto, Draco conseguira com que ele desconfiasse das intenções da diretora ao pedi-lo para auxiliar Draco na aula. E, o pior de tudo, se ele ficasse, teria que aturar o maldito Malfoy por um número considerável de horas.

– 'Tá certo, Malfoy. Você pretende ensinar o _Serpenccia_. Sim, eu sei o que ele faz. O que mais?

– Bem – começou Malfoy com um sorriso vitorioso no rosto, que irritava Harry profundamente. – Eu preparei um duelo coreografado para apresentar aos alunos, para que eles vejam na prática como usar alguns feitiços de duelo. Foi por isso que pedi para McGonagall me arranjar um assistente. Não contava que fosse _você_, mas, fazer o que, não é mesmo? Você serve. Podemos começar?

Harry suspirou novamente, segurando a raiva. Tinha decidido muito antes de entrar na sala a não ceder a nenhuma provocação de Malfoy. Não tinha mais 13 anos, mas viu que seria difícil. Ele podia não ter mais 13 anos, mas Draco parecia o mesmo do terceiro ano em Hogwarts.

– Podemos, Malfoy. Podemos.

Draco se levantou de sua mesa, com os papéis do duelo na mão. Os dois analisaram por um instante o que teriam que fazer, antes que, de repente, Draco apontasse a varinha para os pés de Harry e pronunciasse um feitiço qualquer. Como se um laço se formasse ao redor de suas pernas, Harry foi derrubado no chão num tranco, e arrastado por uma força invisível até os pés de Draco, que se abaixou com um sorriso cínico. Os lábios entre abertos, num sorriso perigoso e de certo modo provocante. Aproximou o rosto do de Harry, e ia dizer algo, quando este movimentou a varinha da esquerda para a direita com força, sem dizer uma palavra.

Com se tivesse levado um soco violento do lado direito do rosto, Draco virou o corpo todo para a esquerda, saindo de cima de Harry, e por pouco não caindo no chão. Os dois se levantaram em questão de instantes. Os olhares não eram amigáveis, e parecia que a qualquer momento o duelo abandonaria a coreografia, e viraria algo mais pessoal. Porém, respeitando ainda o que havia sido combinado, Draco lançou um segundo feitiço. Harry rebateu-o habilmente com um feitiço _Protego_, fazendo Draco dar alguns passos para trás, desequilibrado. Aproveitando o desequilíbrio de Draco, Harry fez pequenos círculos velozmente com a varinha e, no meio de um dos círculos lançou a mão para frente. Um jorro de luz amarela saiu da varinha em espiral, e uma luz ofuscante envolveu Draco. Quando a luz desapareceu, Draco protegia os olhos com as mãos e inesperadamente recebeu um jato de água no rosto.

Harry estava saindo da coreografia.

Foi então que Draco escutou duas palavras pronunciadas pela boca de Harry. Ele sabia o que seu oponente ia fazer: lançar-lhe uma descarga elétrica, que seria potencializada pela água estrategicamente lançada antes. Mas para um feitiço verbal sempre havia uma proteção. Antes que a descarga elétrica o atingisse, Draco berrou:

– _Protego!_ – a descarga atingiu Harry, que caiu no chão enfraquecido por um momento. – Foi divertido sair da coreografia e brincar um pouco, Potter? Pode ter certeza que eu terei a mesma bondade com você.

E então, antes que Harry pudesse se levantar, Draco disparou uma sucessão de feitiços contra Harry, deixando-o cada vez mais enfraquecido, sem se levantar de onde estava e empurrado para trás pelos feitiços.

– Satisfeito? Ou quer mais?

Harry se levantou, a varinha em punho, apontada para Draco, que nada fez esperando Harry se levantar. Vencer um oponente de pé era muito mais humilhante para aquele que perdia.

– Faça algo realmente surpreendente, Malfoy! Disso você não é capaz. Todas as suas combinações são tão banais que...

– _Push Master! Serpenccia!_

No meio da frase, Harry saiu voando pela sala, atingindo a parede com violência. Porém, antes que caísse no chão, como se mão invisíveis o puxassem, ele fez o caminho inverso, voando da parede até Draco, parando encostado a ele, sentindo seu corpo junto ao dele. Os olhos se cruzaram por um instante. Um misto de ódio, e um outro sentimento tão pouco puro quanto o ódio foi visto nos olhos de Draco.

– E agora, Potter? Original demais? – e fez uma pausa curta, na qual, com a mão direita, puxou Harry para mais perto de si. – Ou perto de mais? – disse isto num sussurro, aproximando lentamente seu rosto do de Harry. Porém, inesperadamente, Draco voou de onde estava até o outro lado da sala, se chocando contra a parede em meio a um jorro de luz azul. Harry deu um sorrisinho cínico antes de dizer.

– Não, Malfoy. _Devagar_ de mais – e deu as costas para Draco, em direção a saída. Draco ficou um instante atordoado onde estava antes de num movimento rápido agitar a varinha em direção as pernas de Harry, fazendo com que ele caísse de cara no chão, a varinha escapando de sua mão e deslizando pelo chão para longe. Draco levantou-se num salto, correu até Harry, e encostou a varinha em suas costas.

– E assim, Potter, rápido o suficiente para você?

– Você é tão baixo a ponto de atacar alguém pelas costas? Creio que você, sendo professor de Duelos, sabe que isto faria perder alguns pontos num duelo profissional – disse Harry com a voz abafada, o rosto amassado contra o chão.

–Isto está um pouco além de um duelo profissional, Potter.

– Até onde vai a sua baixeza?

– Até aqui – disse Draco se deitando sobre Harry num pulo, fazendo Potter tossir com a súbita perda de ar. – Quero ver você sair daqui, agora.

– O que você quer que eu faça?

– Não sei... – disse Draco sussurrando as palavras no ouvido de Harry, seguindo-as com uma leve lambida na orelha. Draco sentiu Harry se arrepiar por baixo de si enquanto se encolhia, se rendendo a sensação.

– Quer... o quê? – disse Harry tentando parecer firme. – Que eu diga que eu perdi para que você saia de cima de mim?

– É... pode ser. O grande Harry Potter derrotado por um golpe sujo de Draco Malfoy. Tentador.

– Fique satisfeito, então, Malfoy. Pronto, eu me rendo, você venceu. Agora, saia de cima de mim.

– Antigamente você ficaria aí pelo resto da eternidade se fosse preciso, mas jamais cogitaria a hipótese de perder para mim. Ou então sairia daí de baixo de uma bela maneira trouxa suja, em homenagem a sua mamãe.

– Não tenho mais treze anos, Malfoy – disse Harry entre dentes, tentando conter a raiva da última declaração de Draco, perdido entre as variadas sensações pelas quais passara nos últimos minutos. – Não sou mais um aluninho dessa escola com os hormônios à flor da pele. Sou professor agora, e acho que um professor sair por aí se atracando com outro não é algo bom. É o meu trabalho. As coisas mudaram, Malfoy.

– É, as coisas mudaram mesmo, Potter. Acho que, na verdade, agora você _gosta_ de ter um homem por cima de você.

– Cale a boca, Malfoy – disse Harry sibilando as palavras, se movimentando agitadamente por baixo de Malfoy, tentando sair dali.

– É. É. Acho que me expressei mal. Você gosta é de William Furion por cima de você. Ou deveria dizer, gostava?

Com violência, Harry se virou por baixo de Draco, empurrando-o com força para o outro lado da sala. Antes que Draco pudesse se levantar, ou pronunciar qualquer feitiço, Harry chutou-lhe a mão, fazendo a varinha voar para longe. Deu-lhe então um chute nas costelas, fazendo Draco gemer de dor.

– Não se atreva a falar de qualquer pessoa importante para mim – disse Harry pausando as palavras, combinando cada uma com um novo chute. – Quem você pensa que é para falar de alguém? – completou abaixando-se, subindo em cima de Draco, e dando um soco violento em seu rosto. – Seu projeto falido de comensal. Nem mesmo Voldemort te quis.

Draco parou com o rosto para o lado, sem nada falar, respirando fundo, apenas, com os braços abertos. Harry o olhou por um momento, com uma expressão de desprezo no rosto, antes de se levantar de cima de dele, e dar-lhe as costas, indo para o outro lado da sala pegar sua varinha. Quando de repente, Draco pulou sobre suas costas, derrubando-o no chão. Os dois rolaram, desequilibrados, antes que Draco segurasse Harry pelo pescoço começando a sufocá-lo. Harry parou sem ação, segurando as mãos de Draco e tentando livrar-se delas.

– Sabe de uma coisa, Potter, não foi o Lorde das Trevas que não me quis. Eu que não o quis. Eu não sirvo mestres, sirvo a mim mesmo – disse afrouxando os dedos ao redor da garganta de Harry. – Pegue a sua varinha, vamos voltar à aula – disse por fim soltando Harry, que permaneceu no chão por algum tempo. Draco pegou a varinha no chão, e voltou para perto da mesa, olhando novamente para as anotações que ali estavam.

Por fim, Harry se levantou. Mas não estava disposto a voltar para a aula. Pegou a varinha, e começou a se dirigir para a saída.

– Aonde pensa que vai, Potter?

– Depois de tudo isso, você realmente espera que eu continue aqui? – respondeu Harry.

– Ah, você não acha que acabou, acha?

– Então ensaie sozinho. Para mim, acabou.

– Não acabou, não, Potter. Eu ainda tenho uma coisa para fazer. _Serpenccia_! – inesperadamente, Harry saiu de onde estava, voando pelo chão, parando bem em frente a Draco. – Não pense que vai embora sem me dar o que eu quero – disse colocando o braço esquerdo em torno da cintura de Harry. Por um instante, os dois apenas se olharam, numa provocação silenciosa. Repentinamente, Draco puxou Harry mais para perto beijando-o a força. Harry tentou resistir, empurrando Draco com os braços, mas Draco não parecia disposto a soltá-lo. Quando por fim o soltou, Harry o empurrou para cima da mesa.

– Nunca mais se atreva a encostar em mim – disse Harry cuspindo as palavras com ódio, um segundo antes de sair da sala.


	7. Fogo

**VII – Fogo**

Naquela noite, Draco não dormiu. Pensava silencioso no que havia acontecido mais cedo em sua sala. Não, não era para ser daquela maneira. Esperava que Harry cedesse às suas investidas logo de primeira, logo no primeiro _Serpenccia_, mas nada acontecia como se planejava. Draco não resistira a provocar Harry e este não segurou seu temperamento explosivo. Draco não soubera como seduzi-lo. Harry não tinha sido tão fácil como esperava que fosse. E então, Draco fez tudo errado, beijando Harry à força, e o deixando com mais ódio do que já tinha. Tudo errado. Talvez, o plano "perfeito" que Draco tinha criado falhasse. Aliás, era muito mais provável que o plano perfeito falhasse. Depois daquele fracasso inteiro, era impossível que desse certo.

E Draco se odiava por sua capacidade de estragar tudo o que tinha planejado. Uma oportunidade como aquela de se aproximar de Harry não viria novamente tão cedo. Era única e se não desse certo, estragaria todas as outras. Como se aproximar de Harry, agora, e criar um assassinato eficiente, que desse os resultados que ele esperava? Só estar em Hogwarts com Harry não bastava para fazer o que tinha de fazer. E ele não conseguiu. Sim, tentaria emendar o problema. Seu medo era que a emenda ficasse pior que o soneto e, aí sim, ele teria que desistir. Vender alguma empresa e pagar a secretária.

Secretária, aliás, que há muito não dava sinal de vida, nem uma coruja, nada. Menos mal. Sem a velha caquética por perto Draco, pelo menos, não se irritaria com a cara feia dela.

Mas não era só a secretária e a falha do plano que lhe tirava o sono. Tinha beijado Harry, e aquilo o incomodava muito. Verdade, por uma quantia como a que a velha secretária oferecia, beijar Harry não era nada, mas, que aquilo o incomodava consideravelmente, incomodava. E não havia ninguém para ele culpar por aquilo. Ele sozinho criou o plano, a idéia de manter algum "relacionamento" com Harry foi dele, então. Antes, tinha pensado em ser amigo, ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas tinha certeza que não daria certo. Só via como solução beijar Harry e, quem sabe, algo mais.

Draco nunca havia beijado um homem, nem mesmo considerado a hipótese. Só pensou naquilo quando tinha a informação sobre a sexualidade de Harry em mãos, e a tarefa de matá-lo. Considerou por um grande tempo se valia a pena manter um relacionamento homossexual com o outro. Mas todas as vezes que descartava a idéia, lembrava da grande soma em dinheiro que a secretária o oferecia pela morte de Harry. Dinheiro compra qualquer coisa, até mesmo a sexualidade de alguém. E ainda mais a de Draco, que nunca tinha sido preconceituoso com relação à sexualidade. Nunca tivera nada contra homossexuais. Nem a favor.

Mas, ele tinha de admitir: beijar Harry não tinha sido de tudo ruim. Não que tivesse sido bom, mas não causara asco, nem nada do gênero em Draco. Foi algo indiferente, um beijo como tantos outros que Draco já tinha distribuído por aí; sem sentimento, sem amor, sem nada, nem mesmo com prazer. Algo mecânico, um simples movimentar de línguas e lábios, uma troca de saliva. Não correspondida, diga-se de passagem.

A verdade era que o problema em torno da sexualidade não incomodava em nada a Draco Malfoy. Para ele, beijar, ou eventualmente fazer sexo com Harry, era simplesmente uma parte nova e necessária de seu trabalho. Trabalho que prometia fracassar. Assim, com medo do fracasso, Draco revirou-se na cama a noite inteira procurando uma solução, uma luz que não vinha, uma maneira de consertar. Nenhuma eficaz. A única chance que tinha era tentar de novo com Harry, de outra maneira dessa vez , calma, dócil, não violenta. Totalmente contrária à natureza de Draco, mas necessária para o sucesso do plano.

Assim que os primeiros raios de sol surgiram por entre as cortinas de Draco, este se levantou da cama, finalmente convencido a desistir de dormir. Teria uma aula em breve, e não adiantava nem tentar dormir. Vestiu a primeira roupa que encontrou pela frente, sem se preocupar muito com beleza – não havia roupa que lhe desse beleza com aquela cara de sono e as olheiras que ele levaria por todo o dia – e desceu para a sala dos professores ainda vazia. Sentado a uma das mesas, olhava uma tarefa que tinha pedido, tomando café – Draco se recusava a descer no estado em que estava – quando alguém entrou. Automaticamente, Draco tirou os olhos do papel e olhou quem tinha chegado. Harry Potter parou à porta ao ver que somente Draco estava ali, como que decidindo que entrava ou voltava mais tarde. Draco demorou a baixar a cabeça, pensando naquela chance única de dar continuidade ao plano, Harry continuava na encruzilhada. Draco, por fim, abaixou a cabeça, e voltou aos papéis, sem dar atenção a Harry, que, tranqüilizado pela aparente indiferença de Draco, resolveu entrar. Dirigiu-se para seu armário, onde pegou alguns livros e papéis, quando , foi pego de surpresa por Draco pelo braço, e jogado contra a parede atrás do armário. Draco o prensava contra a parede com o corpo, deixando Harry sem ação. Os dois rostos encostados, bem próximos...

– Acho que não acabamos nossas reuniões, Potter.

– Eu não vou mais em reunião nenhuma, Malfoy.

– E vai fazer essa desfeita enorme com o pedido da diretora.

– Ela vai me entender, posso garantir.

– Tem algum jeito de eu te convencer a voltar às nossas reuniões?

– Me prensar contra a parede da sala dos professores, correndo o risco de que, a qualquer momento, alguém entre eu garanto que não é uma maneira de me convencer.

Draco tinha uma resposta gélida na ponta da língua, mas se lembrou: ser dócil. Conquistar Harry Potter. Implicar com ele não daria em nada, e só colocaria o plano por água abaixo. Então, ele simplesmente olhou Harry nos olhos antes de se afastarlentamente, como quem deseja voltar, relutando em abandonar o toque do corpo alheio. Assistiu ao olhar tenso de Harry, como que se sentisse que o outro relutava também em deixar que Draco se afastasse dele, mas parecia que o orgulho grifinório falou mais alto, e Harry simplesmente suspirou quase tão baixo que Draco mal pode escutar.

– Desculpe-me, Potter, eu não pude resistir.

Draco se amaldiçoou eternamente por ter dito aquilo. Draco Malfoy falando aquilo? Era ruim demais para ser verdade. Mas aí lembrava da grana que a secretária estava lhe prometendo, e seguia em frente. No entanto, Harry não esboçou a menor reação perante as novas atitudes de Draco, simplesmente o tirou do caminho com um empurrão, pegando seus livros e saindo da sala dos professores com estardalhaço. Draco tinha quase certeza de que tudo daria errado.

* * *

Desde que tudo aquilo começou, Draco por nenhuma vez pensou tanto em desistir. Nem mesmo dar aulas para alunos aparentemente incapazes de aprender algo mais complicado que um _Expelliarmus_, e que não faziam nada além de bagunça o incomodou tanto quanto a perspectiva de ter seu plano infalível falhando. E era o que acontecia. Sozinho, em sua sala, num último fio de esperança que Harry voltasse depois do bilhete que deixara em seu armário, ele tentava terminar de escrever a maldita coreografia para a aula, mas simplesmente não conseguia. De minuto em minuto, lembrava-se de seu enorme fracasso, e espancava a mesa com socos violentos, ou rabiscava o papel inteiro, ou rasgava alguma folha. 

Olhou para o relógio. Onze e dez. Harry não viria mais. Àquela hora, grande parte dos alunos já dormia, professores também. E talvez Harry também. Juntou os papéis devagar e, num acesso repentino de raiva, ateou fogo, atirando-os ao chão, assistindo-os queimar. Enquanto o fogo consumia o frágil pergaminho, Draco começou a apagar as tochas da sala, foi então que a porta se abriu quase sem ruído nenhum.

– Além de maníaco sexual, você virou incendiário, Malfoy?

Draco virou rápido, varinha apontada para o lugar de onde a voz tinha vindo. Encoberto por um capuz, escondido entre a pouca luz da sala, com as folhas da coreografia meio queimadas nas mãos, estava Harry. Malfoy se perguntava como ele tinha entrado sem que percebesse – seus instintos de assassino profissional costumavam ser aguçados; não perceber aquela entrada era uma falta grave.

Por um instante, Malfoy pensou em pular em cima de Harry, socá-lo até a morte por tê-lo feito esperar, mantê-lo naquela expectativa, naquela possibilidade de tudo falhar. Mas não, Harry Potter, no final das contas estava ali, como se ele estar ali fosse algo óbvio, que Draco deveria esperar todas as noites. Mas então Draco lembrou-se: tinha que fazer tudo de outro jeito, tinha que ser dócil, tinha que ser gentil, amável, qualquer coisa, menos ele mesmo. Então forçou um sorriso e disse, quase se odiando por falar algo como aquilo:

– Que bom que você veio! Achei que não viria mais.

– Ah, eu não vinha. Resolvi há uns quinze minutos. Você tem razão, seria uma grande desfeita com a diretora – disse enquanto ia até Draco e lhe dava o resto da folha queimada. – Acho que ainda dá pra ler o que tinha aí, acho que salvei a tempo a sua coreografia. Aliás, o que deu em você para por fogo nisso?

– Se você não ia mais me ajudar com a aula, não tinha mais sentido em ter uma coreografia.

– Que interessante! Ontem eu ia ser seu auxiliar, hoje você precisa da minha ajuda na aula.

Novamente, Draco se segurou para não falar algo que faria Harry ir embora no segundo seguinte. Auto-controle era algo que ele estava aprendendo bem naquele trabalho.

– Okay Potter. Você vai ou não me ajudar?

– Estou aqui, não estou? Desde que você não use sua _maravilhosa_ coreografia para me assediar novamente.

– Será que você pode parar de falar nisso?

– Na realidade, não – disse Harry indo até a mesa de Draco, e olhando os papéis que ali tinham sobrado. – Você parecia estar bem irritado, não é, Malfoy? Os que você não queimou, rasgou, ou rabiscou. Isso tudo é frustração porque eu não retribuí ao seu _beijinho_ de ontem?

– _Push Master_! – berrou Draco de onde estava, fazendo Harry voar por cima da mesa. Já era o suficiente. Harry o estava provocando demais e por mais que ele quisesse se segurar para manter o plano, algumas coisas eram simplesmente insuportáveis.

Harry se levantou meio zonzo, uma expressão não muito agradável no rosto. Pareceu pensar por um instante em sair e deixar Draco novamente, mas por fim ergueu a varinha e disse:

– Pelo visto você não está muito para conversas hoje – disse colocando a varinha entre os olhos, na posição de cumprimento de duelo. – Vamos começar?

Draco fez o mesmo. Os dois se curvaram, e iniciaram o duelo. Os dois seguiam a coreografia à risca, sem, por um instante, se falarem. Então, chegou o momento de Harry usar um _Serpenccia_ em Draco. Com Draco logo à sua frente, esperando a continuação da coreografia, Harry falou, com a varinha encostada na barriga de Draco:

– Sabe, até agora não entendi aquilo que aconteceu ontem. O que deu em você para me agarrar à força? _Push Master! _– Draco voou para longe, mas usou um feitiço para não se chocar com a parede e, enquanto descia suavemente em direção ao chão, respondeu.

– Algumas coisas não têm explicação, Potter – e emendou um feitiço que derrubou Harry no chão. Com um gesto da varinha, amarrou magicamente as pernas de Harry e, com outro, o puxou arrastado pelo chão. Com a varinha apontada para o rosto de Potter, complementou – Por que você bate tanto nessa tecla do que aconteceu ontem, Potter? Por acaso você gostou e quer mais? – com o pé, Harry deu uma rasteira em Draco, derrubando-o no chão também. Em um gesto rápido, pulou para cima de Draco, com a varinha encostada em seu pescoço.

– Não, não, Malfoy. Eu só gostaria de saber o que acontece com você. Que eu me lembre, as últimas vezes que falei com você, você deixou claro que me odeia, o que eu posso garantir, é recíproco. Agora, ontem você me chama à sua sala, e me beija a for...

Com um feitiço inesperado de Malfoy, Harry rolou de cima dele para o outro lado da sala.

– Impulso, Potter. Carência, sei lá – respondeu Draco sem olhar para ele, levantando-se e batendo a mão pela roupa, como que tirando uma poeira imaginária. – Sabe, meses enfiado nessa escola, onde o que temos de melhor é Flitwick e Sinistra. E algumas meninas gostosinhas do sétimo ano, mas essas são proibidas. Não quero perder meu emprego.

Harry não se levantou, ficou deitado de barriga para cima no chão, rindo para o teto.

– Quer dizer que alguns meses sem sexo faz você agarrar aquele que você mesmo declarou ser seu pior inimigo? Aquele que garantiu que seus pais fossem beijados por dementa... – outro feitiço de Draco fez com que Harry batesse a cabeça várias vezes na parede, parando de falar imediatamente.

– Fale o que quiser, Potter, mas nunca abra a boca para falar de meus pais – disse Draco entre dentes. Harry se levantou devagar, sentando-se com as costas encostadas na parede, as mãos segurando a cabeça abaixada, tentando voltar ao normal depois de levar aquelas pancadas na cabeça. – Quer continuar feito gente, ou quer ir embora, em memória ao seu lado trouxa covarde? – Harry não respondeu, continuou sentado, com as mãos na cabeça, apertando as têmporas como se elas doessem muito. Draco se aproximou devagar, varinha baixa – Potter? Está tudo bem?

– Minha... cabeça... dói.

Draco se abaixou em frente a Harry, tocou cauteloso o joelho dobrado de Potter.

– Potter, olha pra mim – mas Harry permaneceu de cabeça baixa, apenas tirou as mãos das têmporas, e continuou como estava. – Potter, quer que eu te leve para a ala...

– _Push Master_! – Draco voou de onde estava para o outro lado da sala. Caiu no chão ouvindo as risadas de Harry. – E eu que achei que fosse mais difícil enganar você, Malfoy.

Draco se levantou, andou até sua mesa, e colocou a varinha sobre ela.

– Já chega, Potter. Você está muito engraçadinho hoje. Pode ir embora, eu não me importo – Harry parou quase que instantaneamente de rir. Andou até Draco, que continuava encostado na mesa, olhando para ele com uma expressão vazia.

– Sabe, Malfoy, tudo que eu estava fazendo era ser um pouquinho você, por um dia, às vezes, é bom provar um pouco do próprio veneno. Não gostou?

– Já foi, não é? Agora você pode ir embora. Volte amanhã, se você quiser.

– E se eu não quiser voltar?

Era esta a resposta que Draco temia. Se Harry não quisesse voltar? Se Harry não voltasse? Não, ele não podia falhar uma segunda vez, ele não podia ter Harry em sua frente, sozinho com ele, uma segunda vez, e deixar a chance passar. Ele não podia deixar o plano afundar ainda mais. Pensou o mais rápido possível numa resposta neutra, e lançou de uma vez só.

– Você tem algum motivo para _querer_ voltar?

Harry colocou a varinha na mesa de Draco, ao lado da dele, e deixou a mão ali, aproximando-se um tanto considerável de Malfoy.

– E se eu te disser que eu não tenho motivo para querer _ir_?

Não. Era bom demais para ser verdade.

– Como? – respondeu Draco se fazendo de desentendido, esperando a derradeira confirmação de Potter.

– Sabe, Malfoy, eu também estou a alguns meses nessa escola sem ninguém mais interessante que o Flitwick – e virou a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse com vergonha do que tinha acabado de falar. Draco segurou o rosto de Harry pelo queixo, virando-o devagar para si. Olhou Harry nos olhos por um instante. Um silêncio incômodo tomava a sala toda, antes que Draco dissesse.

– Han... Potter... Eu... posso? – Harry deu um sorriso sem graça, e assentiu com a cabeça, devagar. Sem nenhuma violência, sem movimentos bruscos, Draco aproximou o rosto de Harry. Os lábios se tocaram. Os dois voltaram por um instante, se olharam novamente, como para se perguntar se aquilo ia mesmo acontecer, e então, sem dúvidas, os dois se beijaram. Um beijo curto, que serviu para provar que, dali em diante, as carências de Harry seriam supridas. E que o dinheiro da secretária, em breve, iria parar na conta de Draco em Gringotes.

Os dois se separaram, se olharam novamente, esperando alguma manifestação, e então, Draco disse:

– Ah, Potter.

– Diga.

– Eu só perguntei se eu podia para você não dizer novamente que eu te assediei. Sabe, normalmente eu beijo sem pedir e...

– Cala a boca, Malfoy – disse Harry rindo. – A partir de agora, pode me beijar sem pedir. Não é mais assédio nenhum.

* * *

Deitado em sua cama, sem conseguir dormir, agora por outro motivo, Draco enrolava devagar os fios loiros de seu cabelo olhando para o teto. Harry, provavelmente, devia ter ponderado muito naquela noite que separou o dia em que Draco praticamente o agarrou, e o dia em que o beijou espontaneamente. Realmente, não havia nenhuma explicação melhor para a mudança súbita de idéia de Potter com relação a ele, só podia ser carência. Provavelmente Harry não beijava ninguém, não tinha carinho de ninguém, não tinha sexo com ninguém, desde de que Furion tinha morrido. Diga-se de passagem, pelas mãos de Draco. 

O loiro se perguntava como a mudança de idéia de Harry o estava fazendo feliz. Depois de uma noite sem dormir de desespero por ver seu plano infalível falhar, por ver a fortuna que a secretária lhe oferecia queimar numa lareira, agora não dormia de alegria. Alegria e um pouco de ego inflado. O dinheiro que ela oferecia era muito, sim, mas nada essencial para a sobrevivência de Draco. O desafio também era um pouco de combustível para aquela missão e ter conseguido que Harry Potter cedesse aos seus caprichos assassinos era uma vitória sem igual. Verdade, verdade, matá-lo seria ainda mais difícil do que conseguir uns beijos dele, mas aquilo viria com o tempo. Se tudo ocorresse como Draco esperava, em um mês ele teria uma fortuna a mais na conta, uma cliente chata a menos para aturar e depois de um tempo, para deixar a poeira baixar, ele poderia ir embora de Hogwarts, e voltar para sua casa em Londres. Tudo estava indo de vento em popa.

E continuou, nos dias seguintes. Harry e Draco tinham uma relação puramente carnal. Nunca tinham dito palavras bonitas, nunca um "eu te amo" tinha saído da boca de nenhum deles, nem mesmo um "gosto muito de você", nada. A relação se resumia a "agarros" na sala de Draco, curiosamente sempre precedidos por um duelo um tanto quanto violento demais para um simples ensaio de uma demonstração a se fazer aos alunos e, em alguns dias tinha evoluído também para noites de sexo no quarto de Harry. Sexo que acabava concomitantemente com a partida de Draco. Nunca os dois ficaram juntos na cama trocando carícias, ou beijos, ou mesmo sorrisos. Nunca Draco dormiu lá. Sempre se levantava, vestia a roupa, os sapatos, dava um rápido selinho em Harry, e saía pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção a seu quarto. E os dois pareciam felizes assim. Os dois _eram_ felizes assim. Ou ao menos estavam satisfeitos. Draco jamais poderia imaginar que aquela relação com Harry pudesse ser algo prazeroso, porém, era.

Fora da sala de Draco e do quarto de Harry, os dois se tratavam como sempre tinham se tratado desde que entraram em Hogwarts como professores: duas pessoas que compartilhavam o mesmo local de trabalho, mas que não tinham nenhuma amizade, nenhuma relação além dos "bom dias" e "boa aula" dados por pura educação.

E era assim que Draco gostava. Ainda mais porque, primeiramente, sabia que sofreria terríveis preconceitos se alguém descobrisse. A escola iria abaixo, Rita Skeeter iria ao delírio com a notícia de pederastia dentro de Hogwarts! Os alunos comentariam e, em pouco tempo, os pais ficariam sabendo e adeus Hogwarts aos dois. À Draco, adeus grana! Jamais! Segundo, de maneira alguma aquela relação podia evoluir, visto que o objetivo final dela para Draco era a morte de Harry.

O outono chegou a Hogwarts e junto com ele brotou uma idéia na cabeça de Draco. Finalmente ele saberia como Harry iria morrer. Ele só tinha que esperar o dia da aula e depois, adeus Harry Potter, olá din din, adeus Hogwarts, olá Mansão. Adeus secretária, o que particularmente empolgava Draco ainda mais.

E o dia da aula chegou. Os dois ensaiavam uma última vez na sala de Draco. Por um _Serpenccia_ lançado por Draco, os dois estavam bem próximos, bem próximos. Geralmente, aquilo terminava em beijo, e era o que ia acontecer, quando a porta se abriu. Harry e Draco praticamente voaram cada um para um lado, quando Denise Liptsey entrou na sala. Denise, que junto com Helena Wyehts formava o par de melhores duelistas que Draco já tinha visto dentro de Hogwarts. Helena era filha de Auror, Denise, ele nunca tinha perguntado, provavelmente de algo parecido, no entanto, mesmo que os pais as tivessem ensinado um pouco, elas eram boas demais para terem aprendido só com dicas dos pais.

– Atrapalho? – disse Denise sem parecer ter percebido alguma coisa comprometedora.

-- Não, não, senhorita Liptsey. Eu e o professor Potter estávamos apenas praticando uma última vez antes da chegada de vocês.

– Ah, desculpe-me, professor, eu não queria incomodar. Só que eu não tinha nada para fazer até o horário da aula, e resolvi chegar um pouco mais cedo.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem – respondeu Harry afobado, atropelando as palavras.

– Aproveitando que você está aqui – disse Draco cortando qualquer intervenção de Harry – me diga, a senhorita já treinava duelos antes de ter aulas aqui em Hogwarts? Seus resultados excedem as expectativas.

– Ah, professor, meu pai me colocou ainda pequena num curso para duelos. Fui duelista profissional mirim até o quinto ano, mas os NOMs me obrigaram a parar.

– Não devia ter parado – disse Draco recobrando sua frieza habitual após o susto. – Hoje seria uma duelista de grande porte.

– Obrigada, professor.

Harry estava no fundo da sala. Mexia em alguns papéis e nos objetos trazidos para a aula, tentando esconder a vergonha.

– Ah, professor. O senhor sabe tanto de duelos, eu gostaria de saber se é possível retornar para a liga profissional depois do sétimo ano.

– Possível é, mas acredito que a senhorita seria rapidamente desclassificada nas eliminatórias. Na liga profissional temos pessoas que nunca pararam de duelar, nem mesmos nos NIEMs. Talvez, se encontrar um treinador particular. Mas precisará de resultados bem superiores do que os que tem aqui.

– Assim o senhor me desanima.

Draco quase respondeu "é essa a intenção, para ver se você cala a boca", mas preferiu dizer:

– É apenas a realidade, senhorita Liptsey.

– O senhor fez parte da liga profissional?

_Não, tudo que eu sei eu aprendi matando pessoas._

– Nunca me interessei a fundo pelo duelo como um esporte. Para mim, duelar é algo sério demais para ser tratado como brincadeirinha para uma platéia de milionários sem mais o que fazer apostar e perder dinheiro.

– Mas, professor, duelos não são apenas apostados e...

– Senhorita Liptsey, o mundo dos duelos esportivos é tão sujo quanto o submundo do crime. Mas, se você pretende seguir por ele boa sorte, é o melhor que eu tenho para lhe desejar – e deu as costas para a garota, indo para perto de Harry.

– Você não precisava desencorajá-la desse jeito, Malfoy – disse Harry em voz baixa, pegando um papel e amassando.

– Desde quando eu encorajo alguém, Potter?

– Deveria. Você é um professor, está aqui para orientar os alunos.

– Aluno, para mim, é dinheiro, não amizade.

– Eu me esqueço que, mesmo com... o que a gente... tem agora, você continua sendo o mesmo.

– Nunca duvide disso, Potter.

Os alunos começaram a chegar, lotando a sala em poucos minutos.

– Boa noite a todos. O feitiço de hoje é um muito comum em duelos, porém, poucos sabem utilizá-lo com maestria. Chama-se _Serpenccia_. Sozinho, não serve para absolutamente nada...

– A não ser que você queira assediar alguém – disse Harry num sussurro que apenas Draco pode ouvir.

– ...porém, se utilizado num golpe conhecido como "Abraço da Serpente" – continuou Draco ignorando o comentário de Harry – tem efeitos espetaculares. Chama-se "Abraço da Serpente" por se assemelhar ao que uma serpente costuma fazer com suas vítimas: se enrolar em torno delas, quebrar seus ossos, e depois se alimentar. O _Serpenccia_ trás seu oponente ate muito próximo de você, para que então você lance um outro feitiço de uma distância mínima, potencializando a sua força e diminuindo para quase zero a possibilidade de erro. O Professor Potter, de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas está aqui comigo e vai me assistenciar nesta aula, para que façamos uma demonstração do uso do feitiço num duelo real.

Talvez, aquela tenha sido a primeira vez que Harry e Draco fizeram por completo, e sem nenhuma estripulia, a coreografia escrita por Draco há tanto tempo. Os alunos aplaudiram ao final da apresentação, ao que Harry agradeceu com um aceno e Draco, com outro, fez com que parassem.

– Vamos a aula de hoje. Por enquanto, não vou me arriscar a deixar que vocês usem este feitiço uns com os outros, quando tiverem maturidade o suficiente para não fazer surgir um tentáculo no rosto de seu oponente quem sabe, não é mesmo? – os alunos fecharam a cara imediatamente, e Harry virou-se sem falar nada, achando incrível a capacidade que Draco tinha de se fazer ser impopular até mesmo entre os alunos da Sonserina. – Por enquanto, usarão estes objetos – e apontou para um canto. – Eu sei, eu sei, vocês não devem ver a menor diferença entre este feitiço e o feitiço _Accio_, já que usarão objetos. Porém, o feitiço _Accio_ trás o objeto até a mão, enquanto o _Serpenccia_ faz com que esse pare à distância exata para que outro feitiço seja feito, isso é, se vocês conseguirem fazer um _Serpenccia _que preste, o que eu, particularmente, duvido. Além do mais, o _Accio_ não é capaz de trazer pessoas. Podem começar. O Professor Potter e eu estaremos verificando.

– Você tem um gosto especial por humilhar os alunos, não é mesmo? – disse Harry tão logo a movimentação na sala começou.

– Eu só digo a realidade, Potter. Você bem sabe que eles são um bando de incapacitados. Me pergunto o que será do mundo se outro Lorde das Trevas surgir, com esse bando de idiotas.

-–É, na sua mão eles realmente vão se tornar um bando de incapacitados. Malfoy! Pelo amor de Deus! Sem incentivo, eles não vão a lugar nenhum.

– O incentivo fica por sua conta. Sabe, se todos os professores fossem como eu...

– Ninguém aprenderia duelos – respondeu Harry interrompendo Draco.

– ...teríamos poucos duelistas, porém, todos de alto nível – continuou Draco ignorando a interrupção. – Você sabia que eu odeio ser interrompido?

– E você sabia que eu pouco me importo? Didática, Malfoy, é isso que te falta.

– Questione os métodos de ensino de outro professor e... _Petrificus Totalus_! – gritou Draco apontando a varinha para um aluno do outro lado da sala que, instantaneamente, enrijeceu como uma pedra, e caiu pesadamente no chão. – O que foi que eu te disse, Potter? – falou antes de se encaminhar até o meio da sala, para perto de um aluno em cujo rosto surgiam enormes furúnculos. – _Finite Incantatem _– disse apontando a varinha para o rosto do garoto, porém, os furúnculos continuaram a surgir. – O que foi que esse imbecil fez? – disse Draco quase aos berros, apontando para o garoto que tinha sido petrificado.

– Lançou uma combinação de azarações nele, professor. Acho que só o _Finite Incantatem_ não vai adiantar e... – disse uma garota.

– Não pedi a sua opinião, senhorita. Só perguntei o que aconteceu. Dez pontos a menos para a Corvinal. Que mania idiota vocês têm de resolver suas diferenças na minha aula! Usem a aula do Potter! – vários alunos riram, o que de fato não irritou Draco. – De que casa é o imbecil? – a garota hesitou em responder, e Draco disse, agressivo – Responda!

– Da Lufa-lufa, professor.

– Ótimo. Menos cinqüenta pontos para a Lufa-lufa – disse se levantando e andando até o garoto caído. – E uma detenção, que eu vou deixar para o Filch escolher. Estão todos dispensados, a aula acabou. Potter, leve este aqui para ala hospitalar, por favor – complementou Draco pegando o garoto pelos ombros e o levantando com dificuldade. – Potter, me ajude! – Harry ficou por um instante parado no mesmo lugar, sem saber o que fazer, então, fez um gesto para a sala, ao que todos os alunos começaram a se movimentar em direção a saída, seguindo Harry, que levava o menino para fora. Harry já estava longe, e Draco se preparava para sair também quando alguém disse.

– É... professor – era menina da Corvinal a que Draco tinha perguntado de que casa era o garoto.

– O que é? – respondeu Draco áspero.

– E... ele? – disse apontando para o garoto petrificado no chão.

– Cuide dele _você_, se quiser – e saiu da sala.

Draco estava realmente irritado, não era só sua pose habitual de professor irritadinho. Andava em direção à ala hospitalar soltando fogo pelas ventas, sabia que Madame Pomfrey iria querer explicações dele para o que tinha acontecido. Ao chegar lá, encontrou Harry parado à porta.

– Madame Pomfrey quer falar com você – disse Harry sem olhar para Draco e apontando para dentro da ala hospitalar. Draco passou também sem olhar para ele, ainda batendo pé. – Malfoy – chamou Harry.

– Quê? – disse Draco se virando rápido, deixando visível sua irritação.

– Você não pode tratar os alunos assim, Malfoy. Imagina se algum deles conta que você andou petrificando alunos para os pais? McGonnagall te manda embora no dia seguinte e...

– Quero mais que eles contem, para me tirar desse lugar maldito. Queria muito saber o que eu tinha na cabeça quando aceitei vir para cá. Não vejo a hora de ir embora daqui, e mandar tudo isso para o inferno.

– Malfoy!

– Quero mais é que essa escola exploda com todo mundo dentro.

– Inclusive comigo?

Draco segurou o mais rápido que pode o impulso de dizer "principalmente com você dentro". Mas lembrou do dinheiro.

– Você é a única coisa que faz dessa escola um lugar suportável, Potter – e se pegou pensando na veracidade daquelas palavras. Realmente, Harry fazia de sua vida dentro de Hogwarts algo... melhor? Não, não, menos pior era mais adequado. Draco tinha de admitir que estava gostando de sua relação luxuriosa com Potter. Talvez, se Draco tivesse adotado um outro plano, que não se aproximar de Harry pelas vias sexuais, o humor dele estivesse bem pior do que estava.

Harry sorriu quase sem querer depois daquela declaração de Draco e o mais rápido que pôde, conteve o sorriso novamente.

– Posso tentar então melhorar a _escola_ para você? Pelo menos por esta noite?

Draco deu um sorriso lascivo, olhou para o lado um instante, se aproximou de Harry e disse baixo em seu ouvido:

– Poderá se divertir esta noite – e lhe deu um beijo rápido nos lábios antes de empurrar a porta da enfermaria e entrar, deixando Harry para trás.

* * *

Olhos fechados, peito nu, Harry dormia em sua cama. Os cabelos desgrenhados caídos sobre o rosto, o lençol cobrindo-lhe a cintura, ressonava calmamente. Draco, sentado em uma poltrona logo ao lado da cama, calçava o par direito de seu sapato observando em silêncio Harry dormir. Toda vez era assim, Draco saía enquanto Harry ainda dormia, sem fazer barulho algum. Daquela vez, seria diferente. Terminado de amarrar o cadarço, Draco recostou-se na poltrona,e pensou por um instante, enquanto olhava para a figura adormecida de Harry. Tinha sido bom enquanto durou; agora era chegada a hora de por um fim naquilo, o motivo de todo aquele relacionamento tinha chegado: Harry Potter tinha de morrer. Enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno frasco com um líquido preto. Rodou o frasco entre os dedos e olhou novamente para Harry; então guardou o frasco no bolso. Levantou-se e olhou para as roupas de Harry espalhadas pelo chão perto da cama. Um rastro se fazia que ligava as roupas à lareira. 

Colocou as mãos nos bolsos e voltou silenciosamente para perto de Harry, o observando uma última vez. Por fim, abaixou-se, e lhe beijo os lábios levemente. Harry fez um ruído qualquer, e se virou na cama, puxando o lençol à altura do pescoço. É – pensou Draco – foi divertido enquanto durou. Então, Malfoy tirou o frasco com o líquido preto de seu bolso, o derramou aos poucos pela cama de Harry e pelo chão, seguindo a trilha de roupas até a lareira. Tampou e guardou o que sobrou no bolso novamente. Andou até a porta, virou-se, e apontando para o pequeno espaço que separava a lareira da primeira roupa próxima a ela, disse quase num murmúrio:

– _Incendio_! – virou-se, fechou a porta e saiu. Sem olhar para trás.


	8. O Quarto de Draco Malfoy

**VIII – O Quarto de Draco Malfoy**

- Mestre? Mestre? Acorde mestre. A diretora quer vê-lo.

Uma voz irritante incomodava o sono de Draco, que rolava na cama evitando ao máximo acordar. Mas quem quer que seja que estivesse falando não parecia disposto a deixar Draco em paz. Cutucava-o e o chamava incessantemente. Por fim acordado, e desistindo de vez de dormir, Draco se virou na cama e viu Dobby, o elfo doméstico que há muitos anos trabalhou em sua casa, vestindo roupas ridículas, parado ao lado de sua cama.

- O que é? – disse com voz de sono, fechando os olhos novamente.

- A diretora, mestre. A diretora quer vê-lo.

- O que diabos ela quer comigo às – hesitou enquanto olhava seu relógio de cabeceira – 4:34 da manhã?

- Dobby não sabe, mestre. Dobby não sabe. A diretora só mandou todos nós acordar os professores. Parece que aconteceu algo com o professor Potter e...

- Potter? – o sono que ainda teimava em atingir Draco subitamente passou e rapidamente se sentou na cama. – O que aconteceu com ele?

- Dobby não sabe, mestre. A diretora só mandou acordar e...

- Você já disse isso, elfo.

- Mestre vai falar com a diretora?

Draco suspirou por um instante. Harry Potter estava morto, com certeza. McGonagall queria informar os professores, talvez, começar uma investigação – investigação inútil, diga-se de passagem, já que Draco tinha alterado muito bem as propriedades de sua poção. Talvez ela quisesse simplesmente pedir que os professores acalmassem os alunos. Informar o ministério. Chorar a morte do menino que sobreviveu - ou melhor, que não sobreviveu - em conjunto.

- Claro. Claro, elfo. Provavelmente ela tem algo de _muito_ importante para falar. Deixe-me só trocar de roupa e...

- Não há tempo. A diretora pediu que vocês fossem o mais rápido possível e...

- Fique quieto, elfo. Ou você acha que eu vou sair andando pela escola assim? – disse, levantando e se dirigindo ao armário.

- Não há tempo, mestre! A diretora quer que seja rápido...

- Eu não vou até lá...

- Rápido, mestre! – disse Dobby, puxando a perna de Draco em direção a saída.

- Me solte, elfo! Você está achando que é quem para me dar ordens ou dizer o que eu tenho de fazer?

- Não é ordem de Dobby, mestre, é ordem da diretora.

Draco parou para pensar um instante. Realmente, se aparecesse todo arrumado à sala de McGonagall seria estranho. Por mais que quisesse estar lindíssimo para comemorar a morte bem sucedida de Potter, teria que dissimular mais um pouco. Vestiu apenas um sobretudo e abriu a porta de seu quarto.

- Você vai me seguir até lá ou eu já posso comemorar o fim de sua detestável companhia? – disse olhando para Dobby com desprezo.

- Dobby vai voltar para a cozinha, mestre.

Draco deixou o quarto sem esperar por ele. Estava jubilante. Harry tinha morrido, estava rico e finalmente poderia deixar para sempre aquela escola e a secretária nojenta. Andava pelos corredores com um sorriso quase imperceptível no rosto, pensando o que faria com a fortuna que ia ganhar. Talvez até pudesse parar de trabalhar. Chegou até a porta da sala de McGonagall e disse a senha: "Águia Prateada" – McGonagall não tinha o mesmo senso de humor de Dumbledore. Parado em frente à porta do escritório, preparou sua melhor cara de preocupação. Lá dentro uma conversa era escutada. Impossível de se compreender o que falavam. Draco abriu a porta e todos fizeram silêncio.

- Desculpe-me a demora, eu fui dormir tarde e...

- Até que enfim, Malfoy. Temos que conversar seriamente com você – disse McGonagall rápido.

Draco assentiu com a cabeça e começou a olhar todos os professores na sala. Todos com cara de preocupação, mas nenhum com cara de tristeza, de desespero. Estranho. Próximo à janela alguém estava sentado, enrolado em um cobertor, olhando para fora, como se não fizesse parte de nada que acontecia ali. A pessoa se virou por um instante e olhou para Draco antes de voltar a olhar para a janela sem fazer nenhuma expressão: era Harry Potter.

A mente de Draco começou a funcionar num turbilhão. Harry Potter não tinha morrido. Estava vivinho da silva e, provavelmente, imaginava que Draco tinha sido o responsável pelo incêndio em seu quarto. Àquela hora já tinha contado tudo para McGonagall e os outros professores. Àquela hora Hogwarts já estava cheia de Aurores por todos os cantos, só esperando que saísse da sala de McGonagall para ser preso. Provavelmente dementadores cercavam todo o terreno de Hogwarts para levá-lo diretamente para Azkaban, sem passagem de volta, talvez com direito a um beijo. Com certeza Slughorn tinha em seu bolso um frasco cheio de Veritasserum para fazer Draco confessar seu crime, McGonagall já estaria ali anotando tudo. Obviamente sua vida tinha acabado.

- Provavelmente os elfos não lhe contaram o que aconteceu – continuou a mulher. Draco sequer olhou para ela, continuava com o olhar perdido, o desespero comendo sua alma. – Draco? – insistiu McGonagall. Draco voltou de seu devaneio e virou-se para ela.

- Não, não, eles não me contaram nada – disse com a voz fraca, tentando ao máximo esconder o seu nervosismo.

- Draco, você está bem?

_Ela está fingindo, Draco, ela está fingindo. Quer saber até onde você vai com isso._

- Estou bem, sim, diretora.

- O quarto de Harry pegou fogo – disse ela por fim, sentando-se. – Na realidade, por descuido dele e dos elfos...

_Ela não está mentindo. Ela não é tão boa assim para mentir. Ela não teria porque mentir!_

- Por sorte ele acordou antes que tudo de fato se consumisse. Parece claro a todos nós que não há mais nada a averiguar. Flitwick foi até lá verificar a situação do quarto e me garantiu que foi apenas um acidente e...

Draco tentava respirar aliviado. Parecia que, de fato, McGonagall não desconfiava dele, simplesmente o tinha chamado ali para o pôr a par do que tinha acontecido, afinal era um professor de Hogwarts e saber o que acontecia lá era o mínimo. A adrenalina ainda corria por suas veias, fazendo-o ficar mais ansioso do que deveria.

- Chamei todos os professores aqui; e você; por dois motivos. O primeiro é: não quero que essa história chegue aos ouvidos dos alunos. Acidentes acontecem em qualquer lugar mas não podem acontecer em Hogwarts. Há muitos anos o Ministério procura um motivo para fechar a escola e se depois da morte de Dumbledore eu consegui reabrir a escola, agora, o Ministério mal perdoa alunos que quebram o braço caindo da escada, imagine incêndios! Certo para vocês? Ninguém de fora desta sala deve saber do que aconteceu ao professor Potter. Nem filhos, nem esposas, nem amigos, nem monitores, muito menos alunos e pais de alunos. Certo?

Os professores assentiram levemente, Draco quase sorrindo novamente, ao ter quase certeza de que McGonagall não ia mandá-lo para Azkaban.

- Segundo: Harry precisa de um lugar para dormir esta noite. Não acho conveniente deixá-lo dormir sozinho, visto que está claramente em estado de choque – todos olharam para ele, que continuava a olhar pela janela, parecendo alheio a toda conversa que acontecia na sala. – Conversamos todos nós aqui, antes que você chegasse, Draco, e chegamos à conclusão de que o ideal é que durma em seu quarto.

- Quê! – disse quase num berro. No canto da sala Harry pareceu sair por um instante de seu estado de choque e olhou para Draco. Quase que imperceptivelmente fez que não com a cabeça.

- Sim, Draco. Seu quarto é o único quarto dentre os quartos dos professores que tem como abrigar mais uma pessoa por alguns dias e...

- Por alguns dias? Mas **nem** pensar! Hogwarts tem milhares de quartos por aí. Mande outro professor ir dormir com ele em um desses quartos.

- Qual parte de "o seu quarto é o único que tem como abrigar mais uma pessoa" você não entendeu?

- Ele _não vai_ para o meu quarto!

No fundo da sala Harry fez que não mais violentamente com a cabeça, como que acreditando que Draco poderia mudar alguma coisa.

- Vai desrespeitar assim uma determinação minha, Malfoy?

- Mas é no mínimo absurdo Potter ir dormir _comigo_? Esqueceram quem sou eu?

- Draco, você não é mais nenhuma criancinha resolvendo diferenças Sonserina/Grifinória como aluno de Hogwarts.

- Mas é ridículo! Nem mesmo _ele_ quer ir para o meu quarto – disse, apontando freneticamente para Harry.

Todos os professores voltaram o olhar para Potter, mas ele simplesmente fingiu que ninguém o tinha olhado, permaneceu olhando pela janela, como se algo de muito interessante acontecesse lá fora, bem mais interessante do que a discussão por seu destino naquela noite.

- Baseado no que você diz que ele não quer ir para o seu quarto, Malfoy? – disse Slughorn, pronunciando-se pela primeira vez.

- Ele **acabou **de olhar para mim e fazer que não com a cabeça, quando Minerva disse que iria para meu quarto – disse Draco quase berrando, os braços abertos em sinal de exasperação.

- Pelo amor de Deus, Draco! Harry está em estado de choque! Nem deve estar se dando conta de que estamos falando dele – disse McGonagall.

- Pelo amor de Deus digo EU! Olhem para ele! Ou vocês acham que eu inventaria que ele acabou de fazer sinais para mim?

Um silêncio incômodo correu a sala, como se todos acreditassem que Draco _realmente_ tinha inventado que Harry tinha feito sinais para ele. Draco se manteve com uma expressão escandalizada, olhando para os professores, que o olhavam como se o acusassem de um crime.

- Draco, eu sei, e todos nós sabemos, que você e o professor Potter têm as suas diferenças – começou Flitwick -, mas será que você não pode ignorar esses problemas adolescentes, pelo menos por esta noite, por um bem maior?

- Mas nem _ele _quer ir para o meu quarto! Será que a decisão principal não é dele?

- Draco, não invente coisas – disse McGonagall decisiva. – Harry Potter **vai** para o seu quarto, e esta já é uma decisão tomada.

Cinco minutos depois Harry Potter e Draco Malfoy saíam da sala de McGonagall em direção ao quarto do segundo, em completo silêncio. Cada professor se dirigiu para seu próprio quarto, deixando os dois sozinhos, andando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Draco sequer queria olhar para Harry. Espumava de ódio. Além do infeliz não ter morrido ainda teria o desprazer de tê-lo em seu quarto sabe-se lá até quando. A maior vontade de Draco era lançar um _Avada Kedavra_ em Harry ali mesmo, no meio do corredor, e não precisar nunca mais vê-lo. Era ruim demais para ser verdade: um plano daquela complexidade, noites e noites tendo que compartilhar a mesma cama que Potter, para, no final de tudo, sobreviver e ainda por cima ir dormir em seu quarto. O plano tinha falhado mais uma vez. O plano perfeito tinha falhado. Outra grande vontade de Draco era pegar suas coisas, voltar para Londres ainda naquela noite; organizar a venda de uma de suas empresas, devolver o dinheiro da secretária e voltar para sua vida calma. Tudo tinha ido por água abaixo.

Ou não tinha?

Se Harry não o tinha denunciado para McGonagall, se Harry não desconfiava dele, então, o plano não tinha falhado. Era só tentar de novo, manter o relacionamento com Harry e preparar outra maneira de matá-lo. Verdade, verdade, depois do quarto ter pegado fogo, um outro _acidente_ seria, no mínimo, suspeito, mas quem conseguiria provar? Outra grande verdade é que teria que superar a raiva que estava de Harry naquele momento – uma raiva que sabia ser momentânea - dissimular sabe-se lá por quanto tempo mais, e tentar matá-lo novamente; daquela vez, com sucesso – ao menos esperava. Ainda estava dentro do prazo da secretária. Seria só preparar outro crime. A parte mais difícil já tinha passado: se aproximar de Harry.

Com o canto do olho, olhou para trás. Potter andava em silêncio, com o cobertor jogado nas costas, segurando-o com as mãos junto ao corpo, olhando para baixo, parecendo compenetrado em observar o movimento de seus pés de encontro com o chão. Os dois já se encontravam no corredor do quarto de Draco. Quando pararam em frente a uma parede aparentemente igual às outras – a entrada do quarto – este se virou para Harry e disse algo, pela primeira vez desde que deixaram a sala de McGonagall, a raiva atenuada.

- Só tem uma coisa que até agora eu não entendi, Potter. Por que você relutou tanto em vir para o meu quarto? E por que, se você não queria vir, não disse isso a eles? – Harry permaneceu em silêncio. Ergueu a cabeça por um instante, olhou para Draco sem dizer nada com seu olhar, e baixou a cabeça novamente. Draco suspirou, demonstrando insatisfação, e virou-se novamente para a parede. – Abraço da Serpente – e, ao dizer isso, a parede se movimentou para o lado, abrindo espaço para que entrassem.

Harry, após entrar, permaneceu parado no meio do quarto, sem se mexer, enquanto Draco tirava o sobretudo e se dirigia ao armário.

– Vai ficar parado aí, Potter? Sente-se em algum lugar, ainda vou ter que arrumar sua cama – Harry andou vagarosamente até um sofá encostado à parede e se sentou sem tirar o cobertor que mantinha enrolado no corpo. – O que foi? O gato comeu sua língua? Ou ela se queimou com o fogo?

Harry olhou para Draco com os olhos arregalados. Por um instante Draco achou que ele começaria a chorar, mas simplesmente se encolheu no sofá, puxando o cobertor mais para perto.

- Quer dizer que eu vou ter que te aturar aqui mudo feito uma múmia? Ou será que você vai resolver responder as minhas perguntas? Não precisa fingir para mim que está em estado de choque; ele pareceu ter passado rapidinho quando McGonagall disse que você viria para cá. Aliás, por que você não queria vir para cá?

- Eu... – começou Harry, a voz tão baixa que Draco teve que se abaixar para escutar melhor. – Eu só não queria incomodar.

- Pff. Conta outra, Potter. Essa não me convenceu. Se você só não queria incomodar por que não disse isso a eles e me fez passar pelo malvadinho da história, que não queria dar abrigo para o colega de trabalho acidentado?

- Eu só não queria que eles me fizessem perguntas. Lembrar do que aconteceu não é algo agradável para mim.

- E o que aconteceu?

- Eu já disse que não quero falar disso, Malfoy.

- Não me convenceu, Potter.

- Okay, Malfoy, eu não queria contar para eles que eu estive _trepando_ com você pouco antes do quarto pegar fogo – disse Harry com a voz mais ofensiva possível.

- Uh! Parece que o menino que sobreviveu repentinamente perdeu a classe. Desde quando você usa palavras de baixo calão como essa para se referir a sexo?

- Ah, cale a boca, Malfoy! – disse numa voz esganiçada, bem próxima de um choro, encolhendo-se mais ainda no sofá e virando a cara para Draco. – Este é outro motivo pelo qual eu não queria dormir aqui.

- Este qual? – disse Draco, dando às costas para Harry e indo novamente para perto do armário.

- Você, Malfoy! Eu tinha certeza de que você faria minha noite ainda pior. Sabe, eu já estou mal o suficiente quase tendo morrido hoje. Mas, é claro, você consegue deixar as coisas piores. Sabe, eu estou com você há meses e você não é capaz nem de fingir que gosta de mim.

- Talvez seja porque eu não gosto de você – respondeu vagamente, com a mesma frieza de quem responde perguntas de uma prova.

- É. Às vezes eu me esqueço disso. Me esqueço que eu sou apenas um brinquedinho sexual na sua mão.

- Não foi isso que determinamos, Potter? – disse, mexendo no armário, procurando algo.

- Nós _nunca_ determinamos **nada**!

- Se para você nunca existiu um acordo silencioso de que nossa relação jamais passaria de sexo casual no seu quarto, que fique claro agora.

- Ah é? E por que você não me avisou isso antes que eu começasse a gostar de você, Malfoy?

Vários edredons caíram do armário em que Draco mexia logo após as palavras de Harry atingiram seus ouvidos. Draco engoliu em seco, enquanto abaixava e pegava os edredons em silêncio, processando a declaração de Potter. _Como assim_ chegara ao cúmulo da idiotice de _gostar_ de Draco? Na mente dele era praticamente óbvio que Potter jamais se apaixonaria. Draco era seu inimigo de infância, era o responsável indireto pela morte de Dumbledore, queria matá-lo! Mas aí se lembrou: na cabeça de Potter nada acontecia. Na cabeça de Potter, Draco era o cara que fazia sexo com ele toda noite, e não o cara que queria matá-lo. Draco tinha sido imprudente ao não imaginar que aquilo poderia acontecer, que tantas noites de carícias momentâneas pudessem evoluir na cabeça solitária de Harry Potter, e talvez, em sua própria cabeça.

- Você não gosta de mim, Potter – disse, pegando um edredom preto e jogando-o para Harry sem olhá-lo. – Agora livre-se desse cobertor mulambento e durma.

- Gosto! Gosto _sim_ de você, Draco!

- Não me chame pelo nome, Potter. Não te dei essa intimidade.

- Não me deu essa intimidade? – repetiu num tom escandalizado. – Draco! Nós estamos juntos há meses! Te chamar pelo nome é o mínimo!

- Não, nós _não_ estamos juntos, Potter.

- Não estamos juntos? E estamos o quê?

- Tendo uma relação heterodoxa, que começa na hora em que entro em seu quarto todas as noites e acaba quando saio. Fora de sua cama, Potter, não há nada.

- Draco, é impossível que você não sinta nada além de desejo sexual por mim!

- Não-me-chame-pelo-nome, Potter! – disse entre dentes.

- O que importa como eu te chamo? Draco!

- Importa, e importa muito. Eu só faço sexo com você, mais nada. Já disse, fora de sua cama, eu sou Malfoy e você é Potter. Acabou.

- Draco! Pelo amor de Deus! Você me fez ter uma expectativa na minha vida maior do que ver as pessoas me admirarem por algo que aconteceu há mais de oito anos! Você me fez ter outra visão de uma vida que simplesmente parecia ter pedido a utilidade. Draco, você fez dos últimos dias de minha vida dias felizes – disse, exaltado, levantando-se do sofá.

- Que pena, Potter. Não era essa, nem de longe, a minha intenção.

- E qual era a sua intenção?

- Me divertir – respondeu friamente, puxando os lençóis da cama, preparando-se para deitar. – Fazer sexo. Tornar minha estadia nesta escola algo divertido.

- E você é capaz de separar sexo, com a mesma pessoa por meses, de sentimento?

- Totalmente.

- Draco, como alguém pode...

- Se você não é capaz, Potter – cortou – eu, e muitas outras pessoas, são. Sexo por diversão. Sexo por prazer. Isto é mais comum no meu vocabulário do que sexo com sentimento.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio, de pé, olhando-se nos olhos, como se esperassem que o outro desse o braço a torcer, sem, no entanto, mover-se um centímetro para fora de suas próprias opiniões.

- É. Eu tinha me esquecido _quem_ você é.

- Eu te disse hoje mesmo, Potter. Não é porque eu estou dividindo a cama com você que eu deixei de ser Draco Malfoy.

- Eu achei que você tivesse mudado... Ao menos... Um pouco – disse Harry em voz baixa, andando até perto de Draco.

- Por que achou isso?

- Porque algo tem que ter mudado.

- E por que algo tem que ter mudado?

- Porque eu me apaixonei por você, Draco – disse, encostando de leve a mão no rosto de Draco. Ele mexeu a cabeça levemente para trás, como se quisesse fugir do toque, mas, por fim, deixou que a mão de Harry atingisse seu rosto.

- Eu nunca pedi que você se apaixonasse por mim, Potter – disse em voz baixa.

- Eu também não pedi isso – disse, dando um passo para frente, quase se encostando em Draco.

- Então por que você... Não abandona esse pensamento absurdo? – perguntou com a voz entrecortada.

- Porque eu gosto dele. Por mais incrível que pareça, você me faz feliz, Draco.

Draco fechou os olhos por um instante, como se procurasse uma resposta para aquilo, mas não encontrou. Pela primeira vez Draco Malfoy não tinha o que responder para afastar Harry Potter de si.

- Sabe, Draco – disse, aproximando o rosto de um Draco estático e sem ação. Com os lábios há centímetros dos lábios do outro, murmurou. – Eu espero que, algum dia, você também me diga que eu te fiz feliz, mesmo que tenha sido por um instante, tão curto quanto um beijo – lentamente, venceu a pequena distância que separava seus lábios. Draco Malfoy ficou sem se mexer por um instante, antes de erguer os braços a puxar Harry para si, abraçando-o com a força que nunca tinha abraçado ninguém que se lembrasse.

Draco jamais admitiria, mas Harry o estava fazendo feliz, e por muito mais do que o instante de um beijo.


	9. Visitas e Cartas

**IX – Visitas e Cartas**

Com a sensação de estar sendo observado, Draco acordou no meio da noite. Harry Potter dormia deitado em seu peito, o quarto estava na completa escuridão, exceto pelas cortinas abertas, que deixavam a luz fraca do luar entrar e iluminar fracamente aquele espaço da cama. Sem se mexer muito, evitando acordar Harry, Draco correu os olhos pelo cômodo, procurando quem o olhava e incomodava seu sono. Quase convencido de que tinha sido apenas uma impressão, pousou os olhos em Harry e encontrou-o de olhos abertos, olhando-o silenciosamente, passando quase despercebido na escuridão.

- Durma, Potter, nós temos um dia cheio amanhã.

- Amanhã é sábado, Draco.

- Já te disse para não me chamar de Draco – Harry riu e deu de ombros, sem nada dizer. – Olha só, Harry, se você não faz nada aos sábados, eu faço. Tenho um monte de tarefas para corrigir e...

- Harry?

- O que foi?

- Você me chamou de Harry.

- Eu? Está louco, Potter?

- Chamou sim. "Olha só, _Harry_".

- Fique quieto, Potter, e volte a dormir – disse Draco, passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Harry, quase sem perceber, ao que este fechou os olhos por um instante.

- Harry... – disse Potter uma vez antes de fechar os olhos e desistir de discutir com Draco.

Draco passou muito tempo depois disso ainda passando as mãos pelos cabelos de Harry. Ele muito bem sabia que tinha chamado Potter pelo nome, totalmente sem querer. Em seu policiamento para jamais chamar Harry pelo nome tinha falhado. Olhou uma vez para fora, observando o céu limpo, e balançou a cabeça para si mesmo, contendo um sorriso. Passou a mão pelos próprios cabelos e disse num sussurro para si, antes de fechar os olhos e dormir.

- Harry...

Quando acordou encontrou o quarto vazio. O edredom preto que tinha dado a Harry para que dormisse, no sofá jogado no chão. As roupas de Harry também tinham sumido. Com certeza já tinha saído. Levantou-se ainda meio tonto e olhou o relógio: há muito tinha passado a hora do café da manhã, teria que se virar com o café da sala dos professores. Vestiu-se e saiu pelos corredores silenciosos de Hogwarts. Era dia de visita a Hogsmeade e os alunos que não tinham ido com certeza se amontoavam pelos jardins, ou enfiavam a cara nos livros em seus salões comunais e no salão principal.

Parado em frente a uma das janelas no caminho de seu quarto para a sala dos professores, observava o dia lá fora, sem, de fato, observar. Pensava em Harry Potter. A situação estava saindo de seu controle, Harry tinha se apaixonado por ele e aquilo, nem de longe, fazia parte do plano. Lidar com uma pessoa apaixonada era uma coisa que não sabia fazer. Acostumado apenas à relações frias e carnais, Draco geralmente dispensava qualquer um apaixonado por ele tão logo percebesse o sentimento. Mas Harry Potter era diferente... Havia algo mais. Dinheiro? Draco já não tinha mais tanta certeza. A possibilidade de estar sentindo alguma coisa, por menor que fosse, por Harry, apavorava-o mais do que a perspectiva de falha no plano e a secretária jogando isso em sua cara. Não podia negar: algo, por mais ínfimo que fosse, estava sentindo. Tinha de admitir que a relação com Potter estava sendo mais prazerosa do que esperava. Em dois aspectos: o sexual e o afetivo. Não, não estava apaixonado por Potter, algo que se forçava constantemente a dizer, mas, sim, Harry o estava fazendo mais feliz do que esperava, suprindo uma carência da qual nem imaginava que sofria. Os momentos mais interessantes dentro daquela escola eram aqueles nos quais estava com ele. E essa situação não era interessante, não para quem tinha ido para aquele lugar com o intuito de acabar com a vida de Harry Potter.

Fez seu café da manhã na sala dos professores, pegou as folhas que tinha para corrigir e se dirigiu para seu escritório, ainda olhando pelas janelas. Foi por uma delas que Draco notou Harry sentado ao jardim, próximo a uma árvore, conversando com alguém de cabelos vermelhos. Esticou-se na janela para ver e viu que se tratava de Ron Weasley, aquele pobretão com quem tivera a infelicidade de compartilhar sete anos de sua vida em Hogwarts. O que aquele infeliz desclassificado fazia ali, conversando com Harry? A curiosidade foi tanta que só foi até seu escritório para deixar as folhas com as tarefas e desceu as escadarias de Hogwarts rumo ao jardim.

- Escuta, Harry, o Furion, tudo bem, eu até entendia, agora...

- Ah, Ron...

- Não, sério. Tudo bem se você gosta de... de... de homens, mas, Malfoy?

- Qual é o problema com Draco, Ron?

- Draco? Já 'tá assim é? Chamando Malfoy de _Draco_?

- Ron, eu tenho uma relação com ele há um tempo considerável, acho que chamá-lo de Draco é o mínimo.

- Não, ele só pode ter te enfeitiçado. Me diz, você tomou alguma coisa que ele te deu, não tomou?

- Ron, ele **não** me enfeitiçou!

- Quem garante? Ele pode muito bem ter te dado alguma coisa e...

- Ontem mesmo enfatizou que não quer nada sério comigo.

- Então você bebeu. Não, beber é pouco. Andou cheirando Pó de Flu, foi?

- Não Ron – disse Harry, rindo. – Eu não bebi, não me droguei, não fiz nada. Eu simplesmente gosto dele.

- Posso ligar para o St. Mungus agora e mandar te internar então?

- Tente entender, eu também não queria isso. Eu não escolhi gostar dele, simplesmente gosto.

- Espera, espera. Quer dizer que depois de te jogar pelas paredes com feitiços, te agarrar a força, agora você me diz que gosta dele, é isso?

- É... Ron eu...

- Espera, espera! Você esqueceu _quem_ ele é? Você esqueceu que por causa dele Hogwarts quase fechou para sempre? Você se esqueceu que por causa _dele_ Dumbledore morreu?

- Ron, você sabe que não foi por causa dele. Você sabe que tudo já está esclarecido e...

- Desculpe, Harry, você com Malfoy, não posso aceitar.

- Me diz uma coisa. Você veio aqui para ver se eu estava bem depois do incêndio ou para falar que eu estou louco e apaixonado porque eu sou maluco?

- Não duvido nada que o incêndio no seu quarto não tenha sido coisa dele... – disse entre dentes, olhando para o lado.

- Ron! Pelo amor de Deus! Ele não tem nada a ver com isso. Eu até passei a noite no quarto dele hoje e...

- Tudo fachada! Tudo para não ficar claro que o que ele quer é te matar. Vingar os pais dele e o _mestrinho_ dele.

- Eu acho que ele teve oportunidades bem melhores de me matar com um único feitiço do que correr o risco de pôr fogo no meu quarto e eu sair vivo.

- Harry, pensa comigo. Malfoy, lembra? Hogwarts uns anos atrás, lembra também? Ele...

- Potter! – chamou alguém de longe. Ron e Harry pararam de falar instantaneamente e olharam para o lugar de onde a voz tinha vindo. Draco Malfoy estava parado um pouco longe de onde eles estavam, olhando para Ron com a melhor expressão de desprezo que tinha.

- Iiiih, o assunto chegou – disse Ron tão baixo que somente Harry pôde escutar, o que resultou num pequeno risinho.

- O que foi? – respondeu Harry, tentando parecer o menos íntimo possível.

- Você pode vir aqui um instante? Preciso falar com você.

Harry olhou de Draco para Ron por um momento, perdido, em saber o que fazia.

- Eu já volto, Ron.

- Vai lá com o seu _amorzinho_ - disse Ron baixo, em tom de deboche.

- Fique quieto – disse Harry antes de sair de onde estava e ir até Malfoy. – O que foi?

- Aqui não. Vamos lá para dentro – disse, apontando o castelo.

- Draco, não vê que eu estou falando com o Ron? Eu...

- O que de _tão importante_ você está falando com ele que não tem nenhum minuto para mim? – perguntou num tom de raiva.

Harry olhou para Draco surpreso. Aquela atitude era a última que esperava, naquela mesma noite havia dito que não queria nada com ele, não tinha nada com ele. Harry estava ficando louco ou tinha sentido um quê de ciúme naquela frase? Ainda de boca aberta, nada disse. Olhou para trás um instante, para onde Ron estava parado, batendo o pé no chão entediado.

- Draco eu...

- Não me chame de Draco, Potter. Já não basta eu ter que escutar a sua voz enjoada me chamando de Draco em meu quarto no meio da madrugada, agora vou ter que te aturar me chamando de Draco no meio dos alunos?

Harry correu os olhos pelo jardim cheio de alunos, que pareciam completamente desinteressados à conversa dos dois professores. A surpresa continuava a aumentar. Primeiro Draco fazia uma cena discreta de ciúmes, depois falava com ele na maior grosseria possível. Draco era uma caixinha de surpresas que Harry estava longe de desvendar.

- Dra... Malfoy, estou falando com Ron, eu posso falar com você depois. Você está aqui sempre, ele não.

- Ah, claro, o cabelo de fogo é a novidade, né?

- Draco! O que é isso? Pelo amor de Deus, ele é meu amigo.

- Ah, Potter, quer saber, vai lá com o seu _Roniquinho_, vai. Eu tenho mais o que fazer – disse, dando às costas para Harry e andando de volta para o castelo.

Harry parou por um instante sem saber o que fazer, perdido entre Draco numa cena de ciúme e Ron atrás de si dando claros sinais de tédio. Antes que Draco se afastasse muito Harry correu até ele e o puxo pelo braço. Draco virou instintivamente, e fazendo cara de desinteresse, disse.

– O que é?

- Draco, eu...

- Não me chame de Draco!

- Draco, você não tem porque se importar com Ron porque...

- Não me interessa o porquê, Potter.

- Porque eu te amo.

Draco ficou sem ação. Olhava para Harry sem nada dizer. Para um Harry que parecia ter se arrependido do que tinha dito no instante seguinte em que as palavras lhe escaparam os lábios. Para Harry, que já esperava uma resposta ácida, um riso debochado, um corte violento, um soco na cara, qualquer coisa. Mas Draco simplesmente puxou o braço com força, livrando-se de Harry, e andando até o castelo, sem olhar para trás.

Se estava perdido, achando que tinha feito algo de muito errado, Draco estava muito pior. Subiu as escadas de Hogwarts em direção à seu escritório soltando fogo pelas ventas. Não conseguia lembrar de quando tinha sido a última vez que tinha feito algo tão idiota em sua vida, aquela ceninha de ciúmes adolescente, aquele pequeno escândalo no meio dos jardins de Hogwarts. E o que era pior, tinha conseguido, de quebra, um "eu te amo" de Harry Potter! Não, era ruim demais para ser verdade.

Trancou-se em seu escritório, chutando tudo o que via pela frente. Como podia estragar um plano milionário em dez minutos? Como podia jogar tanto dinheiro no lixo com apenas algumas frases? Mas, no fundo, Draco sabia: não tinha estragado o plano naquele minuto, não tinha estragado o plano sozinho. Tudo tinha dado errado no momento em que decidiu se aproximar de Harry pelos meios afetivos, pelo beijo, pelo sexo. Tinha estragado o plano quando tinha falhado na sua primeira tentativa de assassinato. Tinha estragado o plano quando deixou inconscientemente que Potter o chamasse pelo nome. Estragou o plano quando viu pela janela Harry conversando com alguém e quis saber o que era, estragou o plano quando foi até lá e fez cena de ciúme, quando deixou que Harry o pegasse pelo braço, quando deixou que dissesse o tal "eu te amo". Estragou o plano quando deixou que a relação passasse do carnal e atingisse o sentimental, estragou o plano quando fez que Harry se apaixonasse. Estragou o plano quando deixou que Harry o fizesse feliz.

Em vão, Draco tentou corrigir as tarefas. Desistiu. Tentou pensar em uma nova maneira de atentar contra a vida de Harry, mas a idéia saiu de sua cabeça assim que percebeu que seria incapaz de matá-lo, que aquela não era mais uma possibilidade, que Harry já não era mais a vítima de seu crime, que, agora, fazia parte de sua vida, muito mais do que algum dia Draco ousou imaginar que poderia fazer. Draco se odiou por longas horas, quase arrancou os cabelos por longas horas, chutou os móveis cada vez que a raiva superava seu auto controle.

A noite já caía quando foi vencido por sua própria derrota, deitou-se sobre as tarefas e fechou os olhos, num suspiro derrotado. Mas mal tinha juntado as pálpebras quando a porta de seu escritório se abriu. Harry entrava com um papel na mão, inseguro, tímido, como se tivesse medo que Draco avançasse em seu pescoço. Malfoy se levantou rapidamente da mesa, puxou Harry pelo braço e bateu a porta. Empurrou-o contra a porta e beijou-o violentamente, passando a mão por seu corpo sem pudor, numa ânsia contida, que liberava em cada arranhão que desferia à pele de Potter.

Puxou-o novamente, tirando-o de perto da porta, e jogando-o sobre a mesa. Deitou-se sobre ele, derrubando as tarefas no chão, beijando e mordendo seu pescoço, arrancando a blusa de Potter, arrancando sua própria blusa. Draco Malfoy se despiu das roupas, despiu-se do dinheiro, despiu-se de seu trabalho. Naquele momento Draco esqueceu que tinha ido a Hogwarts para matar Harry Potter, e amou Harry Potter.

* * *

Horas depois Harry e Draco se encontravam deitados sobre o chão do escritório do último. Harry mantinha um sorriso constante no rosto, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos loiros do outro, deitado em silêncio, olhos fechados, como que adormecido. Harry tinha ido ali para pedir desculpas, pedir que aquilo acabasse, ou que tivesse uma definição. Aquela situação de sexo casual e "não gosto de você" não podia continuar, não na sua mente. Tinha ido ali para dizer para Draco que ou tomava uma posição, saía da situação de dizer que não gostava dele para horas depois fazer cena de ciúmes no meio do jardim porque conversava com um amigo. Ou não gostava de Harry ou gostava. Já era hora de por um fim naquilo. 

Mas o que tinha acontecido era resposta melhor do que qualquer palavra. A sofreguidão de Draco, a maneira como o olhara nos olhos, os beijos, tão diferentes de todos os outros. Harry não precisava de nada mais. Draco podia jamais dizer que o amava mas ele já sabia, e o saberia para sempre.

Levantou-se silenciosamente, recolhendo as roupas espalhadas pelo cômodo, procurando a carta que tinha deixado cair quando Draco o jogou contra a porta e o beijou. Depois de se despedir de Ron, que tinha ido embora tão incrédulo do relacionamento quanto tinha chegado, foi até o corujal. Uma carta de sua melhor amiga estava lá. Não, não de Hermione, uma outra amiga, que Harry só tinha conhecido depois que já estava longe de Hogwarts. Pegou a carta e, descendo em direção a seu quarto, passou pelo escritório de Draco. Quase num impulso entrou.

Abria a porta para sair, quando Draco disse:

- Aonde você vai, Potter?

- Ia... embora. Ia jantar, dormir...

- Não, não, fique – disse ainda deitado no chão, de olhos fechados. – Você vai dormir comigo de novo, de qualquer jeito.

- Vou?

- Vai, oras. Ou McGonnagal já arranjou outro quarto para você?

- Na realidade arranjou...

- Então você vai fingir que ela não arranjou e vai dormir lá no meu quarto comigo novamente.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante. Harry estava incrédulo. Era no mínimo estranha aquela súbita mudança de atitude para quem, no dia anterior, tinha dito que não gostava dele.

- Eu não quero incomodar, Draco.

- A última coisa que você vai fazer é incomodar. E não me chame de Draco.

Harry deu um sorriso para o ar. Algumas coisas realmente nunca mudariam.

- Eu preciso responder esta carta, Malfoy. Depois eu vou lá pro seu quarto.

- Responda aqui.

- Draco, eu...

- Responda aqui, você está num escritório.

Harry correu os olhos pelo cômodo e deu um risinho.

- Se você conseguir achar coisas como papel, pena...

- Está tudo pelo chão, Potter, é só procurar.

- Você realmente não vai me deixar ir embora, não é?

- Alguma dúvida?

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom – disse num sorriso, procurando pelo chão uma pena para escrever a resposta da carta. Draco por fim se levantou e começou a se vestir novamente.

- De quem é esta carta, Potter?

- É de Elizabeth, uma amiga minha – respondeu desinteressado, pegando uma pena do chão.

- Veja só, Harry Potter tem amigos além do cabelo de fogo e da sangue-ruim.

- Não fale assim deles, Draco – disse, abrindo espaço na mesa para escrever.

- Onde foi que você arrumou essa amiga, vivendo na sua prisão domiciliar?

- Você parece saber demais sobre a minha vida, Draco. Sabe que eu vivo numa quase prisão domiciliar, sabe que eu tinha um caso com William... Como você sabe de tudo isso?

A mente de Draco trabalhou em turbilhão para responder essas perguntas sem causar nenhuma suspeita.

- Eu e Furion tínhamos amigos em comum.

- Engraçado – disse num tom desinteressado, molhando a ponta de pena no único tinteiro que ainda restava sobre a mesa. – William sempre foi muito discreto e sempre me disse que nunca comentava sobre a vida pessoal dele com ninguém. Engraçado ter comentado isso com alguém que deixaria a informação chegar em você.

- Duvido que Furion em algum momento imaginou que a informação chegaria em mim.

- William escolhia muito bem os amigos dele, Draco, para ter um amigo que fosse seu também, sem que soubesse.

- Eu não sou tão popular assim, Potter, para que Furion se importasse se alguém era ou não meu amigo.

- Ah, você é mais popular do que imagina. William tinha uma matéria investigativa secreta sobre você – começou, escrevendo algumas palavras no papel. – Queria descobrir de onde você tirava tanto dinheiro. Sabe, você é um dos maiores suspeitos de corrupção do mundo mágico.

- Duvido que Furion tenha descoberto alguma coisa que pudesse me incriminar.

- Realmente, e isto o levava a loucura – disse, olhando para a carta que tinha sido mandada para ele e escrevendo uma nova linha em sua resposta. – Mas eu disse para ele, se nem eu consegui colocar você em Azkaban por crimes bem piores do que corrupção, ele também não conseguiria. Sabe, Draco, eu cheguei à conclusão de que você ou não faz nada de ilegal ou esconde muito bem suas ilegalidades – e ergueu a cabeça, olhando para ele, que respondeu com um sorriso triunfante, que nada dizia.

- Me conte sobre essa sua amiga que eu não conheço...

- É impressão minha ou é a primeira vez que a gente fala de alguma coisa diferente de aula e sexo?

- Talvez seja, Potter. Isso importa?

- Mais do que você imagina – disse, dando uma piscadela para Draco e voltando para a carta.

- Não vai falar da sua amiga, Potter?

- Isso importa?

- Nem um pouco, mas eu estou curioso.

- Ah – começou, voltando ao seu tom de desinteresse. – Depois que a guerra acabou e que todos os seguidores de Voldemort foram presos e trancafiados em Azkaban o Ministério cismou que eu tinha de ser protegido. Sinceramente eu preferia estar lá fora, hoje, combatendo as Serpentes Azuis, mas o Ministério não deixou, me proibiu de trabalhar como Auror, fez uma estátua minha e me enfiou em casa, cercado de Aurores dia e noite. No começo me irritava profundamente. E eu tentei acabar com isso, mas o Ministério me apavorou. Acredite, ele conseguiu. Dizia que alguns seguidores de Voldemort poderiam estar por aí, na surdina, só esperando a hora de vingar a morte do mestre deles, só esperando que eu desse sopa para acabar comigo. Disse que, nas Serpentes Azuis, com certeza deveria haver ex-seguidores motivados duplamente: pelo novo grupo ao qual serviam e vingança. De fato, as Serpentes me parece, à sua maneira, mais perigosos que os Comensais.

- Não o são, Potter – disse Draco, deitando-se novamente no chão e olhando para o teto, apenas escutando, sem olhar para o outro. – As Serpentes não matam por diversão, têm um objetivo bem diferente dos Comensais. As Serpentes querem dinheiro, funcionam exatamente como as máfias trouxas, não matam se isso não der lucros a eles.

- Nisso você se refere aos grandes líderes das Serpentes, Draco – respondeu, molhando a pena no tinteiro mais uma vez. – Mas, os pequenos membros, quem sabe do que são capazes? Duvido que um pequeno membro, sabendo que um Auror os investiga pessoalmente e, ainda por cima, quase os colocou em Azkaban numa ocasião anterior, não o mataria.

- É, até pode ser. Mas isso não me parece tão lógico se tratando de você, que tem tão pouco apreço pela vida. Afinal, você dorme com o cara que colocou fogo no seu quarto – disse Draco, imitando a voz de Ron nessa última frase.

- Ah, não, Draco, você não escutou isso, escutou?

- Escutei, e algumas coisas mais, também.

- Draco, esqueça isso.

- Já esqueci – disse, num tom de voz que deixava evidente que nada tinha esquecido. – Volte a falar de sua amiga.

- De qualquer modo, o Ministério acabou me convencendo que ficar em casa protegido, era o melhor. Porém, depois de um tempo, me entediei com aquela situação, sabe? Ficar enfurnado em casa, dando uma palestra aqui, outra ali, sendo entrevistado por jornalistas e coisas assim é muito chato para uma pessoa que tinha a idade que eu tinha.

- Um desses jornalistas chatos, por acaso, foi William Furion?

- Foi, Draco, foi. Agora, você quer saber de William ou da minha amiga?

- Da sua amiga, da sua amiga, depois você fala de Furion.

- Bem... Para me sentir útil resolvi dar alguma utilidade ao dinheiro dos meus pais. Deixá-lo simplesmente rendendo em Gringotes já tinha se tornado algo bem chato. Contratei uma governanta para cuidar da casa, Elizabeth, a minha amiga, e abri uma empresa...

- Empresa de quê?

- Isso importa?

- Não.

- Draco, deixa eu contar da minha amiga, senão eu não vou acabar nunca.

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom – disse Draco erguendo os braços. – Fale de uma vez.

- Abri a tal da empresa. Ela prosperou mais rápido do que eu podia imaginar que prosperaria. Fiquei sem tempo para amigos ou qualquer outra coisa do gênero, agora que tinha essa empresa, e a única amiga que eu tinha para me escutar era Elizabeth. Consideravelmente mais velha que eu, mas uma amiga, alguém para cuidar da minha casa e da minha vida. Alguém para me escutar. Elizabeth, em pouco tempo, se tornou mais do que uma amiga, Elizabeth se tornou a mãe que eu não tive, aquela que me escutava quando eu estava mal por causa de alguma eventual namorada e...

- Quando foi que você começou a gostar de homens, Potter?

- Draco. Você vai ou não vai me deixar falar?

- Aliás, quando foi que faliu a sua relação com a irmã pirralha do Weasley?

- Draco!

- 'Tá bom, 'tá bom! Fale logo.

- Já que você quer saber da Gina, a única pessoa que pareceu realmente se importar com o quanto eu estava mal quando acabou foi a Elizabeth. Ron e Hermione estavam atolados com as próprias vidas. Não, nunca deixaram de se importar comigo, mas também não tinham todo o tempo do mundo para mim como Elizabeth tinha. Eu nunca pensei que pudesse gostar tanto de uma sonserina.

- Ah, ela é sonserina, é?

- Sim. Mas ela não é como você. Ela é diferente.

- Provavelmente é uma sangue-ruim que errou o caminho da Lufa e foi parar na Sonserina.

- Ai Draco – disse num tom que deixava claro que ele ignoraria o comentário. – De qualquer modo, chegou uma hora que aquela empresa para mim era um peso sem fim. Eu queria ter uma vida além dela, sabe? E Elizabeth estava disposta a cuidar da empresa para mim. Ela não tinha qualificação profissional para ser como uma vice-presidente, então a coloquei como secretária, mas cheia de procurações que davam a ela poderes como os meus. Ela tinha, e tem, acesso a todo o capital da empresa, e pode movimentá-lo como quiser. Só por isso pude vir para Hogwarts.

- Ela sabia que você vinha para Hogwarts? – disse, repentinamente mais interessado pelo assunto.

- Na realidade foi idéia dela – respondeu, voltando à carta. – Ela sabia o quanto eu gosto daqui e me sugeriu isso um tempo antes das aulas começarem. McGonnagal estava sem professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, eu gosto muito da matéria, foi um paraíso para mim.

- Que outras vantagens ela tem sobre você?

- Se eu morrer ela leva 51 da empresa e muito do meu dinheiro. Ela merece. Apesar de, pela idade, eu acreditar que ela vá morrer bem antes de mim. Mas, como eu tenho uma vida onde a cada esquina tem alguém querendo me matar... Olha, ela fala de você aqui na carta.

- O que ela fala? – disse num tom exasperado, que não conseguiu conter.

- Nada demais, Draco, fique tranqüilo. Eu contei para ela do nosso relacionamento e...

- Harry, me diga como é essa mulher.

- Hum – disse de novo em seu tom desinteressado, olhando novamente para a carta. – Ela é um tipo bem comum, sabe? Não tem muito que dizer. Pensando bem, ela lembra você em uma coisa: o jeito que ela trata os outros, é tão grossa e fria como você. Ah... – disse, erguendo a mão como quem lembra de algo. – Ela tem uma coisa engraçada, ama rosa, vive para cima e para baixo vestida de rosa.

Draco se deitou devagar no chão, a mente clareando repentinamente, tentando não deixar transparecer para Harry o que tinha acabado de perceber. O presidente da empresa era Harry! A secretária era Elizabeth! Tudo era tão óbvio. Ela tinha o motivo mais comum do mundo para matar alguém: herança. E era acobertada pela própria empresa de quem queria matar. Era o presidente quem queria, segundo ela. Draco jamais descobriria, já que jamais falaria com o presidente, já que mataria o presidente. E ela tinha preparado o terreno perfeitamente para ele, convencendo Harry a ir para Hogwarts e sugerindo para Draco logo depois que fosse também. Com Harry em Hogwarts, Draco não falaria com o presidente mesmo, já que não exercia a função de presidente. Ela mataria Harry _com_ o dinheiro dele e _pelo_ dinheiro dele! E ninguém jamais desconfiaria da amiga quase mãe por quem o morto tinha grande estima. O próprio Harry testemunharia, pelo que tinha vivido antes com ela, a favor de sua assassina! A secretária que tinha encomendado o crime era Elizabeth, amiga que Harry considerava uma mãe! De um salto, Draco levantou-se do chão, pegando sua capa.

- O que foi Draco? – perguntou sem nada entender.

- Preciso falar com McGonnagal, pedir folga na semana do Natal, ir ver alguns amigos fora de Hogwarts.

- Mas você tem de ir agora?

- Agora, Potter, antes que eu me esqueça.

- Você está bem?

- Estou, estou – respondeu, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, visivelmente transtornado.

- O que foi, Draco?

- Nada. Só me lembrei de algo muito sério que tenho de resolver fora de Hogwarts. Você, de tanto falar de empresas, me lembrou de uma das minhas. Fique aí escrevendo a sua carta. Eu volto logo – disse, dando um beijo rápido nos lábios de Harry e deixando a sala como um furacão.


	10. Além das Portas do Elevador

**X – Além das Portas do Elevador**

Quase um mês se passou desde que Draco descobriu a verdade sobre a secretária, até o começo das férias de natal. Um mês no qual não dormiu noite nenhuma, não teve um momento tranqüilo sequer. Sua cabeça funcionava num constante turbilhão, estava constantemente aéreo, mais tolerante com os alunos, apesar de ter súbitos acessos de fúria que ninguém era capaz de entender, nem mesmo Harry, de quem ele mantivera uma estranha distância: estava mais frio que normalmente, mais monossilábico que normalmente apesar de, quando estava a sós com Harry, se tornar misteriosamente caloroso, como que se tudo aquilo que o tirava o sono e a calma desaparecesse. No entanto, longe dos momentos de intimidade, Draco estava silencioso com todos, não olhava para ninguém direito, não conversava com ninguém, parecia estar sempre mergulhado em seus pensamentos. Nem mesmo Harry conseguia quebrar essa barreira de silêncio durante o dia.

A grande causa do silêncio: o próprio Harry Potter. Aceitar o fato de que estava realmente gostando do garoto que odiou por tantos anos era algo impossível para ele. Por mais que já soubesse disso e não tivesse como negar, jamais admitiria. Ter um caso com Harry para futuramente ganhar dinheiro era algo perfeitamente aceitável para Draco, agora, ter algo, qualquer coisa com Harry, porque nutria sentimentos por ele, não o era. No entanto, não conseguia vencer o que seus instintos mandavam, não conseguia ficar longe de Harry, não conseguia não beijá-lo com toda a ânsia do mundo, e não se sentir infinitas vezes mais feliz quando estava com ele. Isso ele não podia controlar.

E também tinha a secretária, que não deixava de ter a ver com Harry Potter. Draco sabia que, a qualquer momento, podia largar a missão; era só pagar a secretária. Mas algo dizia que, naquelas circunstâncias, simplesmente pagar com juros e correção não adiantaria. A essa hora ela já sabia que Draco sabia que ela não era uma secretária aleatória querendo que Potter morresse, mas sim, a melhor amiga de Potter querendo que ele morresse. E ela jamais correria o risco de Draco, desistindo de cometer o crime, contar tudo para Harry. Ela, com certeza, contrataria outro assassino para matar Harry **e** Draco.

E quando as férias de natal chegaram, Draco foi resolver essa situação.

* * *

A luz verde acima do elevador que indicava a chegada deste no andar acendeu, sem fazer o barulho costumeiro, o que não despertou a atenção de Elizabeth Laslya, mais compenetrada com o seu trabalho do que com o que acontecia em volta. Só seu deu conta da presença de mais alguém no andar quando viu um par de pés se encaminhando para a porta do presidente da empresa. Ergueu a cabeça devagar, preparando seu tom de voz mais duro para intimidar quem quer que fosse, quando viu de quem se tratava. Levantou-se da cadeira rapidamente, correndo até ele com urgência, segurando-o com força num choque violento, com o qual ele virou-se com cara de poucos amigos, olhando-a gelidamente nos olhos. No entanto, Elizabeth não se deixou abalar pelo olhar e, sustentando-o, falou da maneira mais altiva que conseguiu.

– O que você está fazendo aqui? Eu não me lembro de ter te chamado.

– Me solta – disse o outro entre dentes, mexendo o braço com força, tentando se desvencilhar de Elizabeth, porém, sem conseguir.

– Solto. Depois que você me disser o que veio fazer aqui _sem _que eu chamasse.

Por um instante nenhum dos dois disse nada, apenas trocaram olhares gelados. Se Elizabeth estivesse mais atenta, notaria um pouco mais do que o desprezo habitual naquele olhar. Notaria ódio, um ódio profundo por ela e por tudo que ela tinha e estava ocasionando. Não que ela tivesse culpa de tudo, ele mesmo sabia de sua parte na culpa mas, se era para achar alguém para por a culpa, por que não Elizabeth, por quem ele nunca nutrira nada de bom, nem mesmo simpatia? O silêncio só foi quebrado quando ele deu um sorriso cínico, um instante antes de murmurar, tão baixo que Elizabeth quase não pôde escutar.

– _Push Master! Expelliarmus!_

Draco foi arrastado junto com Elizabeth quando ela saiu voando pela sala, para o lado oposto de sua varinha, por alguns metros, antes que ela, por fim, o soltasse em frente ao elevador, pouco antes de se chocar com a parte de cima da mesa, caindo do outro lado, levando consigo papéis e vidros de tinta que se quebraram, manchando o chão e o conjunto cor de rosa dela de preto. Draco observou o espetáculo de Elizabeth voando pela sala arrastando tudo pela frente por um instante, antes de se virar e sair correndo em direção a porta da presidência. Tentou a maçaneta, mas a porta estava trancada. Atrás de si, Elizabeth ainda se esforçava para se levantar depois de ter sido atirada contra a parede. Então, levantou os olhos para a porta, e encontrou o que procurava, aquela placa que da primeira vez que estivera ali não deu atenção, aquela placa dourada, com o nome do presidente da empresa em baixo relevo.

"_Harry James Potter_

_Presidente"_

Um ódio sem medida se apoderou do corpo de Draco, enquanto ele juntava as peças daquele quebra-cabeça. A voz de Harry ecoava em sua cabeça, lhe contando sobre as procurações, lhe dizendo que, se ele morresse, Elizabeth seria a dona de tudo. Milionária do dia para a noite. Tudo estava claro para Draco. Elizabeth queria um crime que parecesse um acidente porque, se fosse de outra forma, se fosse um assassinato óbvio, com certeza, as desconfianças recairiam sobre ela. Agora, se fosse um acidente, quem pensaria na quase idosa secretária do próprio morto? Uma secretária que ele tinha como segunda mãe? Ninguém. Mesmo que ela herdasse todo aquele império, tudo tinha uma justificativa criada pelo próprio Harry Potter que Auror nenhum conseguiria quebrar. Um segundo Draco passou parado onde estava, remoendo seu ódio, antes de se virar e berrar:

– _Serpenccia! _

Elizabeth, que mal tinha acabado de se levantar e ainda estava tonta, com a mesma violência que foi, voltou. Os sapatos por pouco não rasgando o tapete, parando a poucos milímetros de Draco, bufando quando a varinha deste foi encostada em sua barriga com força, fazendo-a perder o ar. Draco segurou seu rosto com força, enterrando a ponta dos dedos na pele de Elizabeth, observando-a por um instante. A tão imponente secretária agora parecia tão menos poderosa... Os cabelos estavam todos fora do coque que ela costumeiramente usava, colados em seu rosto. O conjunto cor de rosa manchado de preto. A respiração ofegante. Mesmo naquela desvantagem, com uma varinha apontada para si, indefesa, ainda assim, ela não perdia a expressão superiora. Olhava para Draco com desprezo, como se o desafiasse a fazer algo.

– Sua vagabunda – disse Draco num sussurro, enfiando os dedos no rosto de Elizabeth com mais intensidade. – Agora eu sei para que você quer que eu o mate. Cretina. E ainda usa o dinheiro da empresa dele! – disse a última palavra num berro.

– Que importa? – respondeu ela desafiadora. – Eu te paguei. Importa com o dinheiro de quem? Importa quem você vai matar? Eu te paguei para isso, e você não tem que questionar. Garanto que você matou pessoas por motivos muito menos justificáveis do que aqueles que eu tive para mandar você matá-lo.

– Nenhum dos meus outros clientes foi tão baixo quanto você. Ninguém se passou por grande amigo, ou por mãe, como ele me disse que você era para ele, para depois apunhalar.

Elizabeth riu cinicamente.

– Não seja melodramático, Malfoy. Não foi esse Draco Malfoy que eu conheci aqui na minha sala há alguns meses. O que aconteceu com você? Resolveu se importar mais com valores do que com os seus interesses? Resolveu virar defensor da moral e dos bons costumes? Virou Grifinório? Ou melhor, caiu nas garras de Harry Potter, bem como tantos outros que ele usou de edredom enquanto eram interessantes, e depois jogou fora, quando a diversão acabou?

– Quem você pensa que é para falar alguma coisa de Harry?

– Alguém que conhece ele melhor do que você. Não é porque você divide a cama com ele que você o conhece melhor do que eu. Nos últimos anos, quem esteve com ele noite e dia fui eu, e não você. Harry Potter mudou, Malfoy. Ele ainda vai te surpreender, mesmo depois que você for embora daqui se achando o herói do dia porque apontou essa varinha para mim e enfiou os dedos na minha cara – e riu novamente, fazendo uma leve rajada de ar atingir o rosto de Draco, despertando novamente o ódio dele, que respirou fundo por um instante, antes de dizer:

– _Relaxo! _– Elizabeth caiu com um grito, como uma pedra, logo a seus pés. Draco chutou-a, enquanto ela soluçava de dor, com os braços em torno da barriga. Ele esperou, observando-a no chão. Quando ela finalmente parou de soluçar, e se deitou de braços abertos e olhos fechados, ele se ajoelhou ao lado dela e disse:

– Como deve ser uma futura milionária morta?

– Melhor do que ser um atual milionário futuramente sem alma – respondeu ela num sussurro, sem abrir os olhos. Draco chutou-a com força novamente ao que ela respondeu com um gemido.

– Você é realmente patética. Iria matá-lo para ficar milionária, e pretendia que eu nunca descobrisse.

– Sabe, Malfoy, o que era Harry Potter pra mim, além de um amigo incômodo, daqueles que você pede para se livrar? – e riu novamente. – Eu sinceramente acho que Harry não ia se incomodar muito em morrer. Mas, que tal você me escutar um...

– Cala a boca! – berrou Draco lhe desferindo vários chutes, o que a fez parar de falar instantaneamente, e começar a tossir virada para o lado. – Cala a boca, sua vagabunda – disse Draco sibilando a frase. – Chega! Cansei de ouvir a sua voz nauseante. E para não ter que ouvi-la nunca mais, vou fazer o que quero fazer desde que te conheci. Acho que vai ser o assassinato mais prazeroso de minha vida.

– Mate-me, Malfoy. Mate-me. Sua alma já pertence a um dementador, mesmo. O que é uma morte a...

– _Sectusempra! _– como se uma espada invisível atingisse Elizabeth, seu sangue espirrou pela sala, tingindo as paredes com borrifos de sangue. Elizabeth parou com a boca aberta, os olhos arregalados, sem respirar. Por duas vezes fez um som estranho com a boca, como que procurando um ar que não vinha. Antes de, por fim, conseguir respirar, prolongando uma morte certa. Draco se abaixou perto dela, assistindo o sangue começar a escorrer, tingindo o carpete de vermelho. Encostou a boca no ouvido de Elizabeth, e disse num sussurro – Pessoas como eu e você, Elizabeth, não temos o luxo de morrer piedosamente por um _Avada Kedavra_. Pessoas como nós, Elizabeth, morrem sofrendo. Sabe, ver alguém morrer não é algo agradável, mas, no seu caso, é um espetáculo valoroso – Elizabeth fez novamente aquele barulho de quem perdeu o ar, e começa a buscá-lo, antes de soltar um suspiro aliviado. – Dói, né? Eu sei. Eu sei. Eu poderia fazer doer mais. Mas acho que ver você agonizando já é o suficiente. Pena que eu não posso ficar aqui assistindo. Tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer.

Elizabeth se mexeu, estendendo a mão fracamente, apontando para uma câmera, como que num último gesto de triunfo.

– Não, não. Não é dessa vez que você vai sair vencendo. Eu cuidei delas muito antes de chegar na sua sala. Você vai morrer, sim, mas com o gosto amargo da derrota na boca.

Draco entrou no elevador, apertou o botão para descer, e um segundo antes que a porta se fechasse, deu um tchauzinho cínico para Elizabeth, deitada no chão com uma expressão perdida no rosto. Uma lágrima solitária escorreu pelo rosto da secretária, antes que ela fechasse os olhos por fim, para nunca mais abri-los.


	11. Feliz Natal

**Capítulo XI – Feliz Natal**

Entre os sonserinos havia algo que ninguém imaginava que houvesse: união. Por mais controverso que isso possa parecer, a união dos sonserinos era algo praticamente indestrutível. Apesar de falsidades, passadas de pernas, diferenças, no final das contas, acabavam unidos, mais do que qualquer outro grupo de alunos saídos de Hogwarts. Essa união vinha de algumas questões tão antigas quanto as paredes da escola, desde que Hogwarts era Hogwarts se excluíam ou eram excluídos por natureza. A conduta tão falada e mal falada dos alunos da casa corria os ouvidos de cada aluno muito antes que pusesse os pés na escola, tanto que, se o aluno, por ventura, fosse parar na casa da serpente, imediatamente receberia olhares tortos de boa parte da escola e se fecharia atrás das paredes do salão comunal. Se fosse parar em qualquer outra casa imediatamente escutaria dos alunos mais velhos comentários, ainda piores do que os que recebera de sua família sobre a Sonserina, e trataria de odiar e manter distância de qualquer aluno que pertence a tal casa. Não que não existisse amizades entre sonserinos e alunos de outras casas, até existiam, mas ou não resistiam às rivalidades históricas ou eram tão poucas que não chamavam atenção.

Assistir a escola inteira se voltar contra ela em competições, como a disputa pela taça das casas e o torneio de quadribol, saber que era odiada pela maioria dos alunos das outras casas, fez a Sonserina se fechar cada vez mais, fez com que cada sonserino necessitasse cada vez menos dos alunos das outras casas, criando uma união inimaginável dentro da casa, acompanhada das atitudes altivas, da indiferença, e da frieza dos membros da casa. Hoje, a união da Sonserina é algo natural. Um sonserino não precisa de outras pessoas, exceto os próprios sonserinos.

E era por isso que Draco, depois de tanto tempo desaparecido do convívio de seus colegas de casa, naquele momento se encontrava ao portão da casa de Pansy Parkinson. Depois de seu _encontro _com Elizabeth, ao chegar em casa recebera uma coruja sendo convidado para a festa de Natal de Pansy. Estava transtornado demais para pensar em festas.

Matar Elizabeth não fora como os outros assassinatos que cometera. Matar Elizabeth teve um gosto diferente. Era engraçado, nas outras vezes, Draco recebia algumas centenas de milhares de galeões, saía de casa com a cabeça em matar alguém por esse dinheiro, e matava. Mas matava com a mesma frieza que matava um inseto. Matava e ia embora, largava o corpo lá para algum pobre infeliz achar, e voltava para casa pensando em receber a grana e desaparecer. Mas matar Elizabeth tinha sido outra coisa. Pela primeira vez Draco sabia que tinha matado alguém que _realmente_ merecia morrer. E, no entanto, isso não conseguia fazê-lo se sentir bem, ou conseguia fazer com que tivesse aquele mesmo sentimento de antes, de ter matado um inseto, de ter, apenas, diminuído o número de pessoas inúteis no mundo. Elizabeth tinha sido um assassinato mais útil, tinha sido como matar um verme parasita, uma pessoa que fazia – ou faria – mal a alguém. E, no entanto, Draco se sentia atordoado.

Depois de ficar muito tempo sentado imóvel em sua janela, olhando a neve que cobria o jardim, Draco não conseguia achar o porquê daquele sentimento. Não conseguia descobrir por que ter matado Elizabeth o incomodava tanto. Por fim, achou a resposta: sabia que tinha matado alguém que merecia morrer. Mas Harry Potter não sabia. Para Potter, sua melhor amiga tinha sido assassinada friamente por algum louco que merecia Azkaban até o fim dos tempos – e Draco se perguntava se realmente não merecia Azkaban até o fim dos tempos. De alguma forma, Harry **tinha** que saber que Elizabeth não era alguém que merecesse seu sofrimento. E então, Draco se perguntava, por que Harry incomodava tanto seus pensamentos? Por que Harry o fazia se sentir, de certo modo, culpado por ter acabado com alguém como Elizabeth?

E então, ele se lembrava que tinha matado Elizabeth **por** Harry Potter, e mesmo que negasse até o fim de seus dias que Harry não importava, algumas atitudes servem como palavras não ditas. E matar alguém, naquele caso, era quase um grito não dito.

Por fim, chegou à conclusão que o melhor a fazer para tirar Harry e Elizabeth de sua cabeça era ir a tal festa de Pansy, passar o pouco tempo que separava o dia em que se encontrava do Natal arrumando roupa, comprando algum presente que daria a ela, ocupando a mente com qualquer outra coisa.

Pansy abriu a porta com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, jogando-se aos braços de Draco e distribuindo beijos e beijos em seu rosto, ao que retribuiu com a maior cara de tédio que tinha, empurrando o presente para as mãos dela e passando pela porta sem maiores conversas, para cumprimentar os outros convidados. Pansy era loucamente apaixonada por Draco, desde os treze, quatorze anos, e nunca se cansava de tomar foras. Ela sabia muito bem que Draco não tinha interesse nenhum por ela maior do que noites curtas de sexo. Era sempre assim, Pansy só tinha vez com Draco quando estava sozinho, carente de sexo, aí, ela aparecia, tomava a cena e tinha seus momentos de alegria. Sempre que estava sozinho, sem relacionamento fixo, Pansy sabia que poderia procurá-lo, que até mesmo ficaria feliz em vê-la. Exceto nessas condições, ela era um incômodo. A grande esperança de Pansy era que, um dia, Draco ficasse sozinho para sempre, e que tivesse que suprir sua carência para sempre e, assim, acabasse descobrindo que gostava dela, que se casasse com ela. Pansy bem sabia que isso jamais aconteceria, mas sonhar nunca era demais.

Draco se serviu de vinho e por muito tempo passeou pela casa, apenas cumprimentando os convidados, reencontrando pessoas que há muito tempo não via, encontrando-se com alguns que simplesmente vira por aí, outros que desconhecia. Por fim, sentou-se na sala, junto com aqueles com quem estudou.

- Mas quem diria, Malfoy está em Hogwarts! – disse um dos amigos de Draco em tom de deboche. Ele não fez expressão nenhuma em resposta, apenas tomou um gole de seu vinho.

- Quantos milhões a velha bruaca da McGonnagal está te pagando pra te prender com menos de quarenta anos dentro daquele lugar infernal? – perguntou uma jovem bela loira de quem não se lembrava o nome.

- O suficiente para me fazer está lá.

- Você realmente deve estar mal de dinheiro – disse o mesmo que iniciara a conversa, arrancando risos de todos, exceto de Draco, que parecia muito mais entretido com seu vinho do que com a conversa.

- Na realidade eu fui para lá porque está entediado.

- Eu, quando estou entediada, faço qualquer coisa, menos ir trabalhar em Hogwarts – disse Pansy, entrando no cômodo com a garrafa de vinho, servindo novamente Draco e a si própria.

- Pansy tem razão, Draco. Hogwarts é muito fim de carreira – disse a jovem loira.

- Talvez Malfoy esteja no fim de sua carreira – acrescentou aquele que tinha começado a conversa, arrancando mais risadas que já começavam a irritar Draco.

- Eles têm razão, Draco – disse Pansy, sentando-se ao braço da poltrona na qual ele estava sentado. – Ainda mais sabendo que Potter está lá.

"Beba, Draco. Beba, senão você não vai se divertir", pensava, tomando de uma vez só todo seu vinho e estendendo a taça para que Pansy o servisse novamente.

- O papo está muito interessante mas eu já me cansei dele. Vou dar uma volta pela casa – disse finalmente, levantando-se da poltrona. A sala rodou por um instante. O vinho era bom.

Andando a esmo pela mansão de Pansy, Draco se perguntava o que mesmo tinha o motivado a ir ali. Algo o dizia que não fazia parte mais daquele grupo, que aquela Sonserina dos tempos de Hogwarts não era mais lugar para ele, que se assemelhava muito mais a um sonserino do tipo de Elizabeth do que um sonserino de sua idade, como Pansy e todos aqueles que se encontravam ali. Mas só se comparar com Elizabeth o dava náuseas; por mais que soubesse que a comparação era corretíssima. E foi nesse passeio sem destino pela casa, que se movimentava levemente para cima e para baixo graças ao vinho, que Draco foi abordado por aquele homem.

- Senhor Malfoy?

- Sou eu – disse Draco, virando-se para ver quem o chamava. Um homem baixo, vestido como um trouxa estava encostado no batente da porta de um cômodo escuro. – E o senhor é?

- Uma pessoa interessada em falar com o senhor. Poderia entrar aqui para que possamos conversar com mais privacidade?

Draco o olhou de cima abaixo, procurando em sua mente alguma informação sobre aquele homem. Nunca o tinha visto na vida, nem mesmo nas maiores reuniões de sonserinos, nas quais era apresentado a todos como "o último Malfoy". Nunca o tinha visto em seus negócios, nem nos escritórios das Serpentes Azuis – que Draco já se considerava capaz de entregar boa parte da liderança, visto que vivia fazendo negócios com eles –, nem em lugar algum que pudesse se lembrar. Hesitou por um instante, antes de seguir o homem para dentro do cômodo.

- Senhor Malfoy, eu queria contratar os seus serviços – disse o homem, logo após fechar a porta. Draco ficou um instante olhando para ele sem entender, o vinho atrasando seu raciocínio.

- Meus... Serviços? – disse num tom de voz que não deixava claro nem se entendia, nem se sabia do que o homem estava falando.

- Sim, seus... Serviços.

E Draco teve certeza: o homem queria que ele matasse alguém. Repentinamente, a idéia o trouxe um asco sem fim, como se matar alguém fosse um absurdo sem fim; apesar de já o ter feito diversas vezes. Repentinamente, odiou estar tendo aquela conversa, sendo que sempre gostou da parte das negociações. Como um filme, lembrava de Elizabeth morrendo, do sangue dela espirrando pelas paredes, da vingança que tivera contra ela e que, no entanto, naquele momento o deixava nauseado e transtornado.

- Como você ficou sabendo disso?

- Contatos, senhor Malfoy. Contatos. Seu nome é famoso no submundo.

- Quem lhe informou sobre mim?

- Um amigo nosso em comum que...

- Quero nomes, senhor.

- Não darei nome algum, senhor. Prometi que não contaria quem são meus contatos, e não contarei.

- Então não há negociação – disse, levando a mão à maçaneta da porta do cômodo.

- Eu pago bem, senhor Malfoy. Garanto-lhe que é uma proposta irrecusável.

- De propostas irrecusáveis o mundo está cheio.

- O valor é muito alto, senhor Malfoy. São milhões de galeões.

- Nem que você me desse todas as moedas que estão em Gringotes, senhor – disse, abrindo a porta, por fim. – Tenha uma boa noite e, um Feliz Natal.

Draco saiu do cômodo com a cabeça em turbilhão. Era a primeira vez que recusava um trabalho dessa forma, sem negociação, sem conversa, sem sequer saber quanto ganharia e quem teria que matar. E algo o dizia que assim seria para sempre, que jamais conseguiria matar alguém novamente, Elizabeth o assombraria para todo o sempre, simplesmente porque a tinha matado por iniciativa própria, não porque era um serviço. Nunca antes tinha matado alguém porque queria matar, só porque receberia por isso. Atordoado, serviu-se de mais vinho e voltou a andar a esmo pela casa. Talvez encontrasse Pansy ou alguém para fazê-lo companhia e entretê-lo um pouco naquela festa insuportável. E de tanto pensar em encontrar Pansy a encontrou, ao pé da escada.

- Pansy, Pansy – chamou Draco, sem saber por quê. Ela se virou e foi até ele com um sorriso. Draco a olhava... Pansy era bonita, ele sempre se esquecia disso.

- O que foi, Draco?

- Nada, nada – disse ainda tonto, sem conseguir raciocinar direito. – Eu só queria que você me fizesse companhia.

- Companhia? – disse num tom malicioso, aproximando-se.

- É, companhia.

- Você está bem, Draco? – perguntou, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Draco devagar. Ele estava se odiando, ficava tão idiota bêbado, parecia que não sabia responder a nada.

- Estou, estou. Eu só...

- Está um pouco bêbado. Eu sei – completou, aproximando-se ainda mais. – Acho que você bebeu vinho demais – e, neste momento, Pansy já tinha os lábios muito próximos dos de Draco.

- Que culpa tenho eu se o vinho que você oferece para os seus convidados é muito bom – respondeu, entrando no jogo de Pansy e a abraçando pela cintura.

- Eu tenho coisas melhores para oferecer para você do que vinho, Draco.

- Tem? E se eu quiser saber o que é?

E então Pansy beijou Draco. E, em pouco tempo, os dois já subiam as escadas da casa em direção ao quarto dela. Logo estavam se beijando violentamente em cima da cama, em pouco tempo já tiravam as roupas. Com Pansy e Draco as coisas eram rápidas assim, sem muita conversa, com muita ação. E Draco fazia tudo por instinto, tudo sem se dar muito conta de que estava numa casa cheia de gente, na cama de Pansy, e que há pouco tempo tinha recebido uma proposta para matar alguém. Beijava o pescoço de Pansy sem nada pensar, enquanto ela arranhava suas costas.

Puxava-o pelos cabelos desordenados, arranhava-lhe a pele, mordia-lhe o pescoço, fechava os olhos e se esquecia do mundo. Era incrível como os momentos nos quais estava com Harry faziam o mundo parar. Estar com Harry era um momento transcendental, no qual nada mais importava. Não importava nem dia, nem noite, problema, crime, morte, Elizabeth, vinho, nada importava. Quando estava com Harry, estava bem. Foi então que Draco abriu os olhos, e viu que não estava com Harry.

Estava com Pansy.

De repente tudo voltou à sua cabeça, enquanto olhava estático o sorriso de satisfação de Pansy deitada na cama. Lembrou-se de Elizabeth, lembrou-se de Harry, lembrou-se do homem pedindo seus serviços, lembrou-se do vinho, lembrou-se de Pansy. Não, Draco **jamais** seria capaz de fazer aquilo, jamais seria capaz de passar a noite com Pansy, jamais seria capaz de fazer sexo com Pansy, nem sabia como tinha sido capaz de beijá-la.

Levantou-se sem explicações, deixando Pansy atônita na cama, e começou a recolher suas roupas no chão, sem nada explicar. Pansy até tentou perguntar o que estava acontecendo, aonde ele ia, mas nada respondeu. Murmurava algumas coisas ininteligíveis para si mesmo e fazia que não com a cabeça. Já estava com sua roupa quando Pansy resolveu colocar seu vestido também e segui-lo. Mas não houve tempo, ele saiu do quarto como um furacão, desceu as escadas como um furacão, passou pela sala como um furacão, ignorando perguntas e qualquer frase dirigida a ele e, assim que passou da porta da casa, desaparatou de volta para sua casa.

* * *

Era incrível como Draco estava feliz em voltar para Hogwarts depois de todos aqueles dias turbulentos. A lembrança da morte de Elizabeth ainda não tinha abandonado sua cabeça, apesar de ter perdido um pouco de espaço em seus pensamentos depois do acontecido na casa de Pansy. Era algo praticamente surreal o fato de que tinha ido para a cama com ela e, no meio do caminho, passou a acreditar que estava com Harry até dirigir o olhar diretamente para ela; nem todo o vinho que tinha tomado servia como justificativa para aquilo. A maneira como Harry estava invadindo seus pensamentos, direta ou indiretamente, estava o incomodando muito. Até mesmo quando Draco ia para cama com outra pessoa Potter parecia invadir seus pensamentos. E aquilo já era passar dos limites, já era mais, muito mais, do que tinha se permitido. Mas aquilo já estava fora do controle dele, fora das suas escolhas. 

Parado em frente ao portão de Hogwarts, com a cabeça encostada nas grades, olhando para o jardim coberto de branco pela neve, Draco se perguntava o que deveria fazer assim que entrasse. Se deveria procurar Harry ou deixar que o procurasse. Uma tranqüilidade já tinha: tinha arranjado sua maneira de fazer Harry ficar sabendo de toda a verdade sobre Elizabeth, só se perguntava se o ideal era estar ao lado na hora para garantir que Potter seguiria a linha de raciocínio correta.

Quando Hagrid abriu os portões Draco nada falou - para a surpresa de Hagrid, acostumado com as grosserias diárias -, apenas seguiu para seu quarto, deixou suas malas e passeou a esmo pelo castelo, decidindo o que fazer. Tinha mandado a carta um minuto antes de desaparatar de sua casa para os portões de Hogwarts e, provavelmente, não tinha chegado até então, talvez fosse melhor preceder a carta. Então, decidiu ir até o quarto de Harry.

Encontrou Harry sentado na janela, encostado no vidro, com a mão na cabeça, olhando para fora silencioso. Sobre a mesa vários papéis com contas incompreensíveis. A lareira estava acessa, com um pote de Pó de Flu do lado e um pequeno rastro no chão, deixando claro que Harry o tinha usado. Sobre a cama, Draco pôde reconhecer a carta que tinha escrito.

- Potter?

Como se saísse de um profundo devaneio, Harry Potter tirou os olhos do jardim e olhou para Draco, parecendo só ter notado naquele minuto que o outro estava ali. Pulou da janela num salto e andou até ele meio sem segurança, sem estar certo do que estava fazendo. Sem nada dizer, abraçou-o, fraco, sem certeza, com medo de passar da tênue linha que separava a saudação do sentimento. Draco ficou por um instante sem ação, com as mãos de Harry encostadas tão de leve em suas costas que nem pareciam estar ali, antes de erguer também os braços e abraçá-lo, com aquela mesmo incerteza com a qual tinha sido abraçado. Naquele instante, sentiu-se seguro, como se ali, naquele abraço, nem Elizabeth, nem Pansy, nem ninguém pudesse atormentá-lo.

Por fim os dois se separaram e se olharam por um instante nos olhos. Harry estava abatido, tinha olheiras profundas, como quem muito tinha chorado e pouco tinha dormido, uma expressão séria, pesada, como se, de repente, tivesse que carregar o mundo nas costas. Permaneceram em silêncio por muito tempo, até que Harry aproximou os lábios dos de Draco, mas antes que os alcançasse, o loiro rapidamente se afastou, como quem não sabia o que estava por vir, e andou até a parede, parecendo que repentinamente tinha notado algo muito interessante ali.

- Você está bem, Potter? Me parece que você andou carregando o mundo nas costas – perguntou no maior tom de desinteresse que pôde, sem se virar para olhá-lo.

Harry permaneceu onde estava por alguns instantes, esperando que Draco voltasse e o abraçasse novamente, e o beijasse, e passasse as mãos em seus cabelos, e o chamasse de Harry. Mas ainda estava aprendendo a sempre esperar o mínimo possível de Draco Malfoy. Por fim, voltou para perto da janela e olhou para fora mais uma vez, antes de começar a dizer, também sem olhar para Draco.

- Elizabeth morreu, Draco.

- Elizabeth? Aquela sua amiga?

- Não sei mais se posso chamá-la de amiga – disse Harry, virando-se para olhar Draco, que estava sentado na cama, com cara de quem só perguntava tudo aquilo para ter algum assunto.

- Não pode? Por que não pode? Morreu como?

- Assassinada. Alguém entrou na ala da presidência da empresa e a matou com um _Sectusempra_.

Draco ergueu as sobrancelhas, fingindo surpresa, apesar de, dentro dele, um rebuliço acontecer só de se lembrar da cena da morte da secretária, por suas mãos.

- Assassinada, então? Nossa – disse, mantendo o tom de indiferença.

- Pois é, Draco. Eu passei essa _droga_ de férias de Natal inteira chorando por causa dessa mulher. Fui até Londres providenciar as coisas para o enterro dela; ela não tinha família que pudesse fazer isso; me desgastei física e psicologicamente, não dormi, não comi, passei a véspera de Natal enfiado numa funerária, sem uma viva alma que pudesse me ajudar com o enterro de Elizabeth.

E então, Draco pensava em como o feriado de Natal dele também tinha sido e intimamente ligado com o de Harry..

- Mas então... Então eu descobri que essa vaca queria era o meu dinheiro.

- Como? – perguntou, fazendo o maior tom de surpresa que conseguiu.

- É, Draco. Eu recebi essa carta, essa que está aí do seu lado na cama, não está assinada, nem nada, e eu não faço a menor idéia de quem me mandou.

- E o que ela diz? – pegou a carta e correndo os olhos por ela, tentando ver se tinha cometido algum erro em algum lugar dela.

- Basicamente, que Elizabeth, em julho, contratou alguém para me matar e ficar com meu dinheiro.

- Como é? – aumentou o tom de surpresa na voz.

- Pois é, Draco. Ela tanto queria meu dinheiro que mandou me matar.

Era a hora de dissimular.

- E você acreditou nessa carta absurda? – perguntou, erguendo a carta e balançando-a no ar.

- Na realidade, assim que eu abri e li, eu achei tudo um grande absurdo. Mas a carta tinha uma riqueza de detalhes tão... Tão... Absurda, que eu não consegui não desconfiar. Horários de encontros entre ela e o tal do assassino, as quantias pagas; todas retiradas do _meu_ patrimônio.

- Podem ser informações falsas.

- Eu também pensei isso, mas resolvi checar. Checar nunca é demais. Entrei em contato com Gringotes agora há pouco, pedi informações sobre as minhas contas nesses dias que, teoricamente, Elizabeth tirou dinheiro para pagar o assassino e, realmente, quantias muito parecidas, se não idênticas às escritas nessa carta, tinham sido sacadas por Elizabeth. Ainda assim, ela sempre teve livre acesso às contas da empresa. Aí eu entrei em contato com o assessor da presidência. Todo dinheiro sacado das contas empresa deve ser descrito em relatórios dados ao assessor da presidência. Mas não tinha relatório algum sobre esse dinheiro: Elizabeth o sacou e o usou de uma maneira que a empresa não deveria ficar sabendo, no caso, contratando um assassino profissional.

- Isso ainda está muito absurdo, Potter.

- Calma, eu não acabei. A carta relatava sobre minhas relações com William.

- Furion?

- Sim. Não relatava, na verdade, apenas dizia que, na noite em que ele morreu, quem deveria ter morrido era eu.

A jogada de mestre de Draco para convencer Harry. Pura mentira – por mais que Draco tivesse pensado em matar os dois juntos naquele dia –, mas sabia que aquilo convenceria Harry.

- Como o assassino poderia saber que eu estava na casa do William naquela noite sem a informação de Elizabeth? – disse Harry erguendo os braços exasperado, virando-se e voltando para perto da janela. Draco conteve um sorriso, estava dando mais certo do que imaginou que daria. – Draco, William morreu por _minha_ causa. Eu deveria ter morrido no lugar dele àquela noite, mas ele teve que pagar o preço por mim, e tudo por culpa de uma mulher que eu acreditei ser uma amiga.

- Bem... – começou, já convencido de que tinha conseguido o que queria. – Agora já aconteceu, Potter. Furion morreu? Morreu, mas já faz tempo. E Elizabeth morreu, você não tem mais o que temer.

- Como não? – disse quase num grito, virando-se rapidamente para Draco. – Tem um assassino profissional por aí querendo me matar, provavelmente o mesmo que deu cabo de Elizabeth! Eu não tenho mais com o que me preocupar? – e olhou pela janela novamente, como se esperasse ver uma pessoa com um machado pronta para matá-lo andando pelos jardins de Hogwarts.

- Potter, não tem mais.

- Como não tem mais?

- Ora, se a mandante do crime morreu, por que um assassino o tocaria para frente? Ele, pelo que você me disse, já recebeu uma boa grana e, quando se deu conta de que matar você não é nada fácil, resolveu dar um fim na tal da Elizabeth e ficar com o dinheiro.

- Sei lá eu por quê. Honra, afinal, ele recebeu pra isso!

- Honra, Potter? Honra? Você realmente acha que uma pessoa que mata outras por dinheiro tem alguma honra para zelar?

Harry ficou em silêncio, olhando para Draco como se não tivesse pensando naquilo até então. Por fim, deu de ombros, e voltou para perto da janela.

- O que você vai fazer, Potter?

- Com relação ao quê?

- A isso, oras.

- Se você quer mesmo saber, Draco, eu não vou fazer nada – era tudo o que mais queria ouvir.

- Nada?

- Nada. Do que adianta fazer alguma coisa? Contar para McGonnagal, para ela enlouquecer de medo que alguém venha tentar me matar aqui dentro, e Hogwarts ser fechada? Contar para o Ministério para me dizerem que eu nunca deveria ter saído de casa e de perto dos aurores que colocaram para me proteger? Não, prefiro correr o risco. Ainda mais agora que você me fez pensar que, de fato, não deve haver risco nenhum.

- É, talvez você tenha razão, Potter – disse, deitando-se na cama e olhando para o teto. Os dois permaneceram um longo tempo em silêncio, Draco milhares de vezes aliviado: aquilo tudo finalmente tinha acabado, finalmente poderia ir embora de Hogwarts e nunca mais voltar. Não havia mais secretária, nem Harry Potter para morrer, nem nada. Mas então, lançou um olhar para figura de Potter pensativo próximo a janela, e um pensamento involuntário correu sua cabeça: _"É, talvez eu possa ficar aqui mais algum tempo..."_ Mas seus pensamentos logo foram cortados pela voz de Harry.

- Mas tem uma coisa que não faz o menor sentido para mim, ainda.

- O que é, Potter? – disse Draco numa voz profundamente entediada, sem olhar para ele.

- Por que diabos Elizabeth insistiu _tanto_ para eu vir para Hogwarts se, ao menos em teoria, aqui dentro é _muito_ mais difícil de se matar alguém do que lá fora?

- Ela insistiu? – disse Draco mantendo a voz entediada.

- Insistiu, e não foi pouco. Sabe, eu já queria vir para cá, mas eu estava começando a desistir, no comecinho de julho. Mas ela insistiu tanto, falou tanto que seria bom, e que eu tinha que vir, que eu acabei vindo boa parte graças à pressão dela, e isso não faz sentido.

- É, realmente, não faz nenhum – disse, tentando cortar a conversa.

- A não ser que ela acreditasse que, aqui dentro de Hogwarts, o assassino tivesse mais chances de me matar.

- Ah, claro, Potter. Assassinos em Hogwarts são coisas super comuns, sabe? Quando eu estava subindo para o seu quarto eu cruzei com três pelos corredores – disse em tom irônico.

- Não faça brincadeiras idiotas com isso, Draco.

- Não me chame de Draco.

- Mas isso não faz sentido – continuou Potter, ignorando totalmente o comentário. – Não me aconteceu nada aqui e...

Silêncio. Um silêncio profundamente incômodo invadiu o quarto, enquanto Harry parecia terminar de formular seu raciocínio, e Draco sentava-se na cama.

- **Aconteceu** algo comigo aqui!

- O que aconteceu, Potter? – perguntou em tom de impaciência.

- O incêndio no meu antigo quarto.

- Ah, por favor, Potter, que tipo de assassino mata alguém com um incêndio?

- Um assassino que tem que fazer o crime parecer um acidente, o que, provavelmente, era a intenção de Elizabeth. Com certeza ela seria uma das suspeitas imediatas se eu morresse de uma maneira que deixasse claro que eu fui assassinado. Não, não, tinha que parecer um acidente.

- Flitwick examinou seu quarto, Potter, e não achou nada que evidenciasse um incêndio criminoso.

- É claro que não! Quem planejou o crime sabia que uma perícia mais profunda aconteceria no meu quarto.

- Potter, como alguém entraria no seu quarto para pôr fogo nele? É pra que coisas como essas não acontecem que cada quarto em Hogwarts tem senha.

- Ahn... É. É... Você tem razão.

Os dois fizeram silêncio de novo e Harry voltou para perto da janela devagar.

- Além do mais, que tipo de assassino tentaria te matar só no começo do outono, e somente uma vez? – disse Draco, insistindo que desistisse daqueles pensamentos.

Harry nada respondeu, continuava olhando pela janela, a cabeça sem parar de funcionar nem por um instante, como estava desde que recebera a carta anônima. De repente sua mente deu um estalo e virou para trás rapidamente, falou tão alto que alguém no corredor seria capaz de ouvir.

- Espere, **você** tinha a senha do meu quarto!

- O quê! – disse Draco, usando seu melhor tom de indignação.

- É claro, é claro... Tudo faz sentido – disse Harry para si mesmo, a cabeça baixa, fazendo movimentos repetitivos com a mão, como que terminando de processar um raciocínio.

- Do que você está falando, Potter?

- Tudo faz sentido! Como você sabia de William e...

- Eu sabia de seu relacionamento com Furion porque eu tinha amigos em comum com ele e...

- Você tinha amigos em comum o caramba! – interrompeu num berro. – Na noite que ele morreu você tinha ido lá **me** matar! Errou o alvo, matou ele, mas ficou com a informação de que eu tinha um caso com ele!

- Você só pode estar ficando louco – disse, deitando-se novamente na cama.

- Levante **agora** da minha cama! – o outro disse num berro histérico, antes de se movimentar freneticamente pelo quarto e voltar a falar. – Por isso você me agarrou na sua sala, por isso você fez tanta questão que fosse eu a te ajudar com a aula, você precisava se aproximar de mim de modo a conseguir um assassinato eficiente e, sabendo que eu namorei um homem, podia muito bem usar isso a seu favor, sabia que eu não te repeliria tanto assim, ao menos no que se tratava de sexualidade.

- Cale a boca, Potter, e preste atenção no que você está falando! Você está _me_ acusando de ter tentado te matar?

- Eu estou **afirmando** que você tentou me matar.

- Eu não preciso ouvir isso!

- Como toda noite você ia embora do meu quarto, eu jamais acharia estranho acordar e não te encontrar, por isso, então, era fácil pôr fogo no meu quarto numa noite fria, que todos acreditariam que eu coloquei a lareira forte demais. **E você ainda teve a cara de pau de me levar pra ir dormir no seu quarto no dia seguinte depois do que você fez!**

Draco ficou em silêncio, olhava perplexo para Harry. Seu plano perfeito tinha desmoronado. Jamais tinha imaginado que Harry fosse raciocinar até aquele ponto. E simplesmente não tinha respostas, jamais tinha esperado que aquilo fosse acontecer, então, não sabia como reagir, a não ser negar até a morte.

- Bem que Ron disse, bem que Ron disse... E agora está explicado o seu sumiço esses dias do feriado de Natal. **Você** matou Elizabeth!

- Eu não matei ninguém, Potter. E mesmo se eu tivesse matado, há dois minutos, você parecia muito satisfeito com a morte dela.

- Eu só vou ficar satisfeito, Malfoy, quando você tiver ido fazer companhia para ela no inferno!

- Potter, acorda! Eu passei todo esse tempo com você e você tem cara de dizer que eu queria te matar? – perguntou, levantando-se e tentando segurar Harry pelos braços.

- Me solta! Me solta! Sai daqui, sai do meu quarto, some da minha frente, some dessa escola, some da minha **vida**! – disse Harry andando para trás e empurrando as mãos de Draco com violência.

- Potter, Potter, me escute, eu... – e tentou tocar Harry novamente.

Mas Harry sacou a varinha e começou a lançar feitiços em direção a Draco, um atrás do outro, dos quais ele tinha dificuldade de fugir e não tinha tempo para pegar a sua varinha.

- SAI DAQUI! SAI DO MEU QUARTO! SAI DAQUI ANTES QUE **EU** TE MATE!

E, sem opção, atacado por milhares de feitiços de uma única vez, Draco deixou o quarto de Harry, entre perplexo e desesperado. Tudo tinha sido um erro, desde o começo, desde o dia em que aceitara aquele trabalho.


	12. Sucessão de Erros

**XII – Sucessão de Erros**

- Potter - disse Draco surgindo de um corredor e segurando Harry pelo braço.

- Me solta - respondeu ele entre dentes, puxando o braço com força, ao que Draco não soltou.

- Você tem ao menos que me escutar, e parar com essa idéia ridícula de que eu fui pago para te matar.

- Eu não converso com assassinos, Malfoy.

- Mesmo sendo um? Ou você se esqueceu que _dessa_ varinha saiu mais de uma maldição imperdoável?

Um silêncio incômodo permaneceu entre os dois, enquanto Harry o olhava com uma expressão vazia. Repentinamente, ergueu a varinha e encostou-a no pescoço de Draco, jogando-o contra a parede.

- Eu não me incomodaria de ser um assassino outra vez, se fosse pra acabar com outro assassino - respondeu Harry entre dentes, prensando a varinha contra Draco.

- O que eu preciso fazer pra te provar que eu não sou um assassino, não quero te matar nem... - Draco perdeu a fala quando Harry apertou ainda mais a varinha contra seu pescoço.

- Sabe, Malfoy, você é um péssimo mentiroso. Está aí, escrito nos seus olhos, em cada frase que você diz que você veio para essa escola com o único objetivo de me matar.

- Já que você está tão certo disso, Potter, por que você não foi falar com McGonagall para que ela me despedisse? Por que você não me entregou para os aurores que, certamente, usariam uma boa dose de Veritasserum em mim para que eu confessasse? Por que você continua parado, esperando que uma luz divina te ilumine e prove que eu fiz o que você tanto diz que eu fiz?

- Eu prefiro que você mesmo se enrole, Malfoy. Você vai se entregar, eu tenho certeza.

- Quer saber, Potter? Você me tem aqui nas suas mãos. Mate-me logo, então. Torture-me até que eu confesse o que você tanto quer que eu confesse. Ninguém ia te condenar por isso, iam até te parabenizar.

- Sua persuasão baixa não vai funcionar comigo, Malfoy, não...

- Não dessa vez? - interrompeu Draco. - Não de novo? O que, vai dizer agora? Que eu resolvi freqüentar a sua cama e beijar a sua boca só para arrumar um jeito melhor de te matar?

- É impressionante como você se entrega, Malfoy.

- Já chega, Potter. Cansei de tudo isso. Se você quer achar que eu tentei te matar, e que eu tinha um pacto com a sua _adorável_ melhor amiga, e que eu fui pra cama com você para arranjar um jeito melhor de cumprir meu trato com ela, bom para você, eu estou cheio disso - e empurrou com força a varinha de Harry de seu pescoço, fazendo-a deslizar metros pelo chão.

- Finalmente você vai sair do meu pé, Malfoy? Devo dar graças a Deus?

- Dê graças ao demônio, Potter. Um dia você vai se arrepender de tudo isso, e não pense que aí eu vou voltar a falar com você, ou que eu vou estar esperando por você de braços abertos, porque eu não vou. Grave as minhas palavras, Potter, você é passado enterrado na minha vida, e estou muito feliz de saber que não vou mais precisar ter o desgosto de falar com você, nunca mais.

* * *

Desde o Natal, os dias de Draco tinham sido um pequeno inferno. Jamais imaginara que seu plano perfeito, de fazer Harry perceber que Elizabeth não era nada mais do que uma oportunista de olho em seu dinheiro, podia fazê-lo pensar em coisas que ele jamais tinha pensado, podia fazê-lo perceber que Draco tinha armado um plano de grandes proporções, que Draco estava ali única e exclusivamente para matá-lo. Envolto em sua raiva, Harry nem considerou a hipótese de que Draco _realmente_ pudesse estar sentindo algo por ele e que ele tivesse desistido do plano. Verdade que Harry sequer tinha certeza da existência do plano, mas, se tivesse, não imaginaria isso, de forma alguma. E Draco tentou. Tentou muito mudar a cabeça de Harry, tentou conversar com ele, mas sempre era cortado, sempre era ignorado. Harry estava inflexível, e não havia conversa capaz de mudar isso. O que enlouquecia Draco.

E durante aqueles vários dias de separação Draco se tornou uma pessoa intragável. Mil vezes mais intolerável com os alunos, tirando muito mais pontos de todas as casas – e nem a Sonserina tinha sido poupada da fúria dele. Nem suas duas alunas preferidas - Helena Wyehts e Denise Liptsey – tinham escapado do mau humor e das críticas incessantes e ácidas do professor de Duelos. Draco não via mais sentido nenhum em estar ali em Hogwarts e assim, seus alunos tinham se tornado apenas um grande incômodo diário, e dar aulas, um martírio sem fim. Até mesmo seu quarto confortável, a sala dos professores, o salão principal, os próprios muros daquela escola, tudo ali o fazia odiar cada dia que acordava. E considerara seriamente a hipótese de ir embora - para sempre, de preferência - daquele lugar, e só não foi porque se deu conta que aquilo abriria ainda mais margem para as teorias conspiratórias e, no entanto, corretas, de Harry. Então, a única opção era ficar ali e _tentar_ convencer Harry de que estava errado, tarefa que já tinha se mostrado impossível. Assim, Draco tinha mudado de estratégia: agora se afastaria o máximo possível de Harry, esperasse que a partir desse afastamento, Harry chegasse à conclusão de que tinha enlouquecido e voltasse feito um cachorro sem dono para perto de Draco.

Mas Draco sabia que essa probabilidade era tão pequena quanto um grão de areia. Harry tinha nas mãos argumentos tão plenamente convincentes – e corretos – que nada parecia ser capaz de abalar a certeza dele. Nada. E Draco não deixava nem por um minuto de se martirizar por ter sido ele mesmo aquele que fizera Harry pensar naquilo, na melhor das intenções. Mas, como diziam, de boas intenções o inferno estava cheio. E a boa intenção dele de fato o levaria ao inferno, ou melhor, já tinha levado, a um inferno na Terra. Acreditava, no entanto, que Harry jamais conseguiria provar que ele realmente tinha sido contratado para matá-lo – Elizabeth provavelmente não tinha deixado nenhum rastro disso – e não tinha porque temer Azkaban.

Então, o que temia?

Temia o que tinha prometido para Harry: nunca mais falar com ele, e com isso, dizer adeus para sempre a todos os seus beijos, todos os seus carinhos, todos os momentos juntos. Draco tinha demorado muito tempo para aceitar que amava Harry – ou ao menos que gostava dele muito mais do que um dia tinha se permitido – demoraria muito mais para aceitar que teria que viver sem ele.

* * *

Dez? Onze horas? O relógio do escritório de Draco há muito tinha parado de marcar as horas, faltava corda, e Draco não se dava ao trabalho de levantar de onde estava para fazer isso, até mesmo erguer a varinha para fazer isso magicamente parecia um esforço grande demais. Fazia muitas horas que Draco não tinha forças para mais nada diferente de corrigir trabalhos sobre estratégias complicadas de duelos, com equações mais complicadas ainda; envolvendo margem de erro, dano no oponente e até pontuações eventualmente dadas por um árbitro num duelo esportivo. Nunca, antes de dar aulas, ele tinha se dado conta que duelos tanto tinha a ver com matemática. Quando aprendeu aquilo tudo na prática, ninguém tinha lhe dito que existiam contas e coisas assim, apenas lhe ensinaram os feitiços, a maneira exata de usá-los, o posicionamento e coisas assim. A parte matemática tinha sido uma exigência bizarra de McGonagall, que queria tudo da maneira mais profissional possível. Idiota. Não sabia ela que esse tipo de coisa se aprende na prática, e não fazendo contas?

Pensava em desistir, deitar-se sobre os trabalhos e acordar ali mesmo no dia seguinte para corrigir o resto, mas até mesmo deitar a cabeça sobre os papéis lhe parecia esforço demais. E um pouco antes voltar sua mente para os papéis, a porta se abriu com um estrondo, para dar entrada a Denise Liptsey ofegante, aparentando ter subido todas as escadas do castelo pulando os degraus dois a dois, com uma notícia urgente. Mas Draco não estava com paciência para ninguém, muito menos para uma aluna afobada provavelmente querendo que ele apartasse mais uma briga patética entre alunos mal humorados com os hormônios a flor da pele. De mal humorado ali, já bastava ele.

- Quem você pensa que é para entrar na minha sala desse jeito, senhorita?

- Professor, eu...

- Procure outra pessoa para resolver as picuinhas adolescentes que correm esta escola, eu estou ocupado agora.

- Não, professor, não é isso eu... – continuou Denise avançando sala adentro.

- Saia da minha sala agora!

- Professor, você tem que me escutar! – disse ela quase num berro.

- Quem você pensa que é para falar assim comigo?

- Eu tenho um recado da...

- Dê o seu recado para outra pessoa.

- ...diretora – continuou ela sem se incomodar com a interrupção de Draco.

Draco ficou em silêncio. Respirou fundo. O que a velha gagá da McGonagall poderia querer com ele aquela hora? Sua vontade era simplesmente dispensar a aluna e dormir, mas infelizmente, tinha que cumprir as ordens de McGonagall. Ela pagava o seu salário.

- Fale – disse Draco dando a entender que pouco se importaria com qualquer coisa que fosse.

- Eu não sei o que é. Ela só mandou os monitores avisarem aos professores para irem urgente para a sala dela.

- Ela sempre faz isso – respondeu Draco fazendo um sinal com a mão para que a garota fosse embora, e voltando para seus papéis.

- A única coisa que eu sei é que algo com relação ao professor Potter e...

- Que! – disse Draco quase num grito erguendo os olhos rapidamente dos papéis. – O que aconteceu?

- Eu não sei! A diretora não disse nada para a gente, aconteceu alguma coisa com ele e...

- O que aconteceu com ele? – disse Draco se levantado com urgência da cadeira e deixando a pena caída em cima dos trabalhos.

- Eu não sei, professor! Eu já disse que não sei, ela só me disse que queria vocês na sala dela o mais rápido possível e... – mas Draco não escutou o resto, fez um gesto para que a menina saísse e, logo depois, que ela fechou a porta. O som de seus passos correndo sumiu no corredor, ela saiu em disparada da sala correndo em direção à sala da diretoria.

Draco não fazia nem idéia do que tinha acontecido com Potter, nem podia imaginar, mas a urgência de McGonagall em mandar todos os monitores correndo pela escola em busca dos professores indicava que nada de bom poderia ser. Parou quase derrapando em frente à estátua que dava entrada à sala dela, e disse a senha. Subiu os degraus pulando-os sem esperar que eles o levassem confortavelmente até em cima. Empurrou a porta com força, esperando encontrar a sala cheia, e só ele atrasado, mas encontrou McGonagall calmamente sentada em sua escrivaninha, lendo um documento qualquer. Ela ergueu a cabeça para Draco, e correu os olhos pelo cômodo procurando algo de anormal no lugar que explicasse a presença dele ali naquele estado e com aquela afobação. Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes, um esperando que o outro falasse primeiro e quando, por fim, abriram a boca, falaram quase juntos.

- O que você está fazendo aqui, Draco?

- Onde está Potter, diretora?

Os dois ficaram em silêncio novamente, um absorvendo a frase do outro com um tanto de espanto. Até que McGonagall falou:

- Por que eu deveria saber onde está o professor Potter, Draco?

- Eu... – Draco estava um tanto desnorteado com a ignorância de McGonagall sobre o que supostamente tinha acontecido. – Ele está bem?

- Há algum motivo que eu desconheça para ele não estar bem? – disse a diretora como quem ouvia uma pergunta completamente absurda.

- Mas agora a pouco uma...

As palavras de Draco foram interrompidas por protestos audíveis vindos do corredor. Parecia que duas pessoas discutiam calorosamente aos berros se encaminhando para a sala de McGonagall. Draco pode distinguir entre as pessoas que falavam a voz de Harry. Pelo visto, aquilo ia ficar mais estranho do que já estava. A porta se abriu com um estrondo, dando passagem a Slughorn visivelmente exaltado, seguido por Harry que tentava, em vão, acalmá-lo.

- Eu vou embora **agora** dessa escola maldita! – berrava Slughorn batendo com a mão na mesa de McGonagall, que olhava para os três chocada, sem entender nada do que acontecia.

- Professor, acalme-se – disse Harry também nervoso seguindo-o pela sala.

- Me acalmar? Me acalmar? Um _Avada Kedavra_ acabou de correr a minha sala e matar um animal meu e você ainda quer que eu me acalme?

- Como é que é! – disse McGonagall em voz alta, silenciando os dois e se levantado de sua cadeira.

Todos ficaram em silêncio por um instante, olhando para McGonagall, pela primeira vez parecendo realmente uma autoridade naquela escola. Foi então que Harry notou Draco parado atrás de si com expressão de choque no rosto.

- O que _ele_ está fazendo aqui? – disse Harry indignado, cortando o silêncio na sala e, recomeçando a bagunça. Slughorn voltou a protestar calorosamente; Harry, a fazer perguntas sobre a presença de Draco, até que McGonagall desse um berro que fez todos se calarem novamente.

- Você não vai fazer nada, Minerva? – disse Slughorn em tom de desafio apontando um dedo trêmulo para McGonagall.

- Como eu posso fazer alguma coisa se eu nem sei o que aconteceu? Vocês invadem a minha sala aos berros falando que maldições imperdoáveis foram lançadas nas masmorras, berrando coisas sem nexo que eu sequer consegui escutar direito e você ainda espera que eu _faça_ alguma coisa?

- Ah, então você quer saber o que aconteceu? Eu vou te dizer o que aconteceu. Alguém acabou de tentar me matar.

Draco, parado no canto da sala por um minuto esquecido, arregalou os olhos.

- Alguém quem? – perguntou McGonagall.

- Eu lá sei quem? Se eu soubesse quem, pode ter certeza que essa pessoa estaria aqui comigo, eu não garanto se viva ou não, mas...

- Não faço a menor questão de saber em que circunstâncias a pessoa estaria aqui, Horace, muito obrigada pela informação.

- Aprenda a proteger a sua escola direito antes de falar comigo com ironias, _diretora_ - e carregou a última palavra.

- Eu não preciso de palavras hostis, Horace. Será que você pode ao menos me explicar exatamente o que aconteceu?

- Vou te explicar uma única coisa, diretora: estou indo embora daqui, arranje outro professor de poções, eu tenho mais o que fazer da minha vida do que ser vítima de tentativas de homicídio no dito lugar mais seguro do mundo mágico. Mas acho que a sua escola já perdeu esse posto há muito tempo, não é mesmo?

- Acalme-se. Atacar Hogwarts ou a mim não vai mudar nada.

- O Ministério vai adorar saber do que aconteceu – disse se encaminhando para a porta com visível irritação.

- Horace! Horace, espere! Me explique o que aconteceu, podemos resolver isso aqui e... – mas a porta se fechou com um estrondo. Todos ficaram em silêncio por um instante, antes que McGonagall se sentasse novamente em sua cadeira, dando um suspiro de frustração.

- Fique tranqüila, diretora – disse Harry sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à escrivaninha de McGonagall - ele só disse isso porque está irritado, eu duvido que ele vá mesmo contar algo para o Ministério, ele...

- Eu sei que ele não vai dizer nada para o Ministério, Harry, obrigada mesmo assim. Eu simplesmente queria saber o que aconteceu. Há cinco minutos atrás, eu estava tranqüila em minha sala e, de repente, ela começou a ser bombardeada por pessoas histéricas sem a menor explicação.

A frase de McGonagall pareceu fazer Harry despertar para a presença de Draco na sala. Olhou para trás, para onde Draco estava parado em pé desde que Slughorn e ele tinham entrado, e a pergunta que tinha se feito desde o momento que tinha o visto ali pulou novamente em sua cabeça: o que ele estava fazendo ali? Ficou em silêncio por um instante e olhou para McGonagall expressivamente.

- Curiosamente Harry, o professor Malfoy tinha vindo aqui perguntar de você, perguntar se você estava bem. Mais curiosamente ainda, dois minutos depois você e Horace entraram aos berros na minha sala.

Harry olhou para trás mais uma vez, segurando o encosto da cadeira como que procurando apoio. Draco evitou olhar para ele, com os braços cruzados olhava para a janela, mas tinha no rosto uma clara expressão de incômodo. Então, Harry voltou-se para McGonagall novamente em silêncio, a boca aberta num sorriso meio escandalizado, com o olhar perdido como que tivesse, de repente, se dado conta de algo bombástico que teria que guardar para si. Por fim, ajeitou-se na cadeira, decidido a pelo menos por enquanto, ignorar a presença de Draco.

- Bem... – começou Harry como quem escolhe as palavras certas – suponho que a senhora queira saber o que aconteceu.

- Ia ser algo bem agradável.

- Hum... Deixe-me ver. Eu... Eu tinha descido até as masmorras para falar com o professor Slughorn, pedir a ele uma poção que eu pretendia usar nas minhas próximas aulas. Ele mexia com umas aranhas bem grandes quando cheguei, estava para o fundo da sala, sabe? Ali onde ficam os materiais e... – McGonagall fez um gesto impaciente para que Harry prosseguisse, mostrando que conhecia muito bem a sala de poções. – Bem... Ele disse que precisava do veneno da aranha, era um ingrediente importante e coisas assim. Conversamos um pouco sobre coisas cotidianas e, então, eu o expliquei o que eu precisava e ele disse que podia me ajudar e, com a aranha na mão, foi até o armário ver se tinha todos os ingredientes necessários para a poção. Eu me aproximei com ele, na realidade, eu estava na frente dele olhando o armário com ele, procurando os ingredientes, mas aí eu vi que ele não etiquetava nada e desisti de procurar. Quando eu dei um passo para trás, me afastando do armário, bem... – Harry hesitou, olhando com o canto do olho para o vidro da janela, vendo o reflexo de Draco lá, na mesma pose de antes, parecendo tão desinteressado quanto antes. – Bem, um segundo depois de eu ter saído da frente dele, veio aquele lampejo de luz verde – e estremeceu um pouco na cadeira, pensando no que teria acontecido se ele não tivesse saído de onde estava há tempo. McGonagall continuava impassível, inclinada sobre a mesa, escutando tudo atentamente. – Foi realmente uma sorte para o professor Slughorn estar segurando aquela aranha na mão.

- Você está me dizendo que ele só sobreviveu porque tinha essa aranha na mão?

- É. O feitiço atingiu a ela, e não a ele.

McGonagall recostou em sua cadeira novamente, como que ponderando o que tinha acontecido. Um pequeno desespero corria suas veias silenciosamente. Ela, durante tanto tempo acreditou que sem Lord Voldemort no caminho, Hogwarts ficaria em paz para todo o sempre, mas via que estava enganada, sempre haveria alguém disposto a matar outra pessoa dentro da escola. E ela se sentia imensamente fria pensando que sua prioridade, no momento, não era descobrir quem tinha feito aquilo, mas sim impedir o Ministério de saber do acontecido. Ela tinha feito tanto para que Hogwarts não fechasse antes, não podia deixar aquilo acontecer agora.

- Você tem certeza do que está me falando, Harry?

- É claro que eu tenho! – disse Harry escandalizado, a voz saindo um pouco mais alta do que ele esperava.

- Você tem certeza que foi um... Um...

- _Avada Kedavra_? É claro que tenho! Quantos feitiços de luz verde matam alguma coisa instantaneamente?

- Mas, numa aranha...

- Diretora! Pelo amor de Deus! Mesmo que não tenha sido o feitiço mortal, só o fato de alguém ter lançado um feitiço que causou a morte em algo dentro da sala do professor Slughorn já não é um fato chocante o suficiente?

- Claro, claro. Você está certo, Harry. Desculpe-me, é só que eu... E vocês não viram quem lançou o feitiço?

- Eu fiquei chocado demais para ter alguma reação. Quando eu pensei em correr atrás do responsável, Slughorn pareceu sair de seu transe, e começou a berrar histericamente vindo para cá e eu tive que segui-lo, para impedir que ele berrasse para a escola inteira o que tinha acontecido, não que eu tenha conseguido muito, mas...

- Claro, claro, Harry. Obrigada da mesma forma. Pode voltar aos seus afazeres.

Harry se levantou da cadeira e se encaminhou para a porta, mas parou quando olhou novamente para Draco, ainda no mesmo lugar, sem olhar para ele.

- Diretora?

- Sim, Harry?

- Eu tenho motivos para acreditar que aquele feitiço não se destinava à aranha, muito menos a Slughorn e sim, a mim.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um instante, se olhando sem nada dizer. Até que McGonagall falou, a voz cansada, como se não acreditasse em Harry.

- O que te faz crer nisso?

- Eu estava na frente de Slughorn o tempo todo. Eu simplesmente saí no momento exato.

McGonagall baixou a cabeça e olhou para o chão, tentando por em ordem todos os pensamentos que passaram pela sua cabeça, mas pareceu não conseguir, pois levantou a cabeça e disse:

- Está certo, Harry. Eu vou ver o que eu posso fazer com relação a isso, apesar de achar que não tem muito que eu possa fazer - _"Não tem muito que eu possa fazer sem mergulhar Hogwarts em mais um escândalo de proporções astronômicas"._ Pensou McGonagall – Você me entende, não entende?

Harry olhou para ela da porta sem nada dizer. Misteriosamente, ele a entendia perfeitamente e lançou um olhar rápido para Draco.

- Entendo sim, diretora, entendo. Boa noite – e saiu.

Draco saiu da posse defensiva em que estava, e olhou para McGonagall se perguntando se não deveria ter sumido dali no meio da confusão, ao invés de ficar sozinho com ela, e ter que, agora, agüentar um interrogatório pesado que com certeza viria. Por mais que Draco tivesse um motivo plausível – e verdadeiro – para sua presença ali perguntando por Potter, algo o dizia que McGonagall não acreditaria de maneira alguma e que, provavelmente, ele se tornaria o principal suspeito, se já não o era na mente da diretora. No entanto, a pergunta que não saía de sua cabeça era: por que a monitora da Corvinal tinha ido até sua sala lhe dizer que McGonagall tinha convocado uma reunião por causa de algo que tinha acontecido com Harry se nem mesmo McGonagall sabia que algo tinha acontecido? E a única resposta que tinha era que Denise tinha sido a responsável pelo crime, e que tinha achado uma maneira genial de jogar a culpa em outra pessoa. Agora, por que Denise Liptsey quereria matar Horace Slughorn era uma pergunta muito mais sem resposta. Ou por que ela quereria matar Harry Potter? Por mais que motivos para pessoas quererem matar Harry Potter não faltassem no mundo mágico, um motivo para aquela garota em especial querer matá-lo era algo que ele não conseguia encontrar em lugar nenhum.

- Draco – disse a voz calma de McGonagall tirando-o de seu devaneio. – Como você sabia que algo aconteceria com Harry?

Resposta. Resposta. Draco quase que imediatamente contou que Denise tinha ido à sua sala desesperada dizendo que McGonagall queria todos os professores em sua sala, mas parou. A menina não seria tão burra de deixar que as suspeitas caíssem sobre ela dessa forma. Assim que ele contasse tudo à diretora, em dois minutos Denise seria chamada à sala da diretoria, e seria desmascarada. Não, não, alguém a tinha usado como bode expiatório, alguém tinha feito que ela fosse até à sala de Draco. Se ela fosse uma assassina, o que factualmente não era, ela não seria tão idiota de fazer algo assim. Alguém dentro de Hogwarts provavelmente queria ver Draco se dar mal, e essa pessoa não era Denise Liptsey. Descobriria tudo sozinho.

- Eu... Não sabia.

- Não sabia? Você chegou transtornado ao meu escritório, Draco, como não poderia saber?

- Eu tive um sonho – _"péssima mentira, Malfoy, péssima mentira"._ Martelou a mente de Draco para ele mesmo, mas tinha sido a melhor que ele tinha arranjado em tão pouco tempo.

- Sonho? E um sonho te fez vir correndo para a minha sala?

- Eu estava corrigindo trabalhos e dormi sobre eles. Foi aí que eu tive o sonho. Não foi... Preciso, eu só via Potter pedindo ajuda, luz verde e...

- Aí você acordou e correu para o meu escritório? Por que não procurou por ele?

- Meu primeiro impulso foi procurar você, a pessoa com mais autoridade dentro da escola – pelo visto, o argumento lisonjeiro pareceu convencer um pouco a diretora, que pareceu relaxar em seu interrogatório, já que permaneceu um longo tempo em silêncio. Draco se aproximou um pouco da mesa, e encostou com as mãos nela, esperando a próxima pergunta da diretora.

- O que te fez acreditar que se tratava de um sonho profético, e não apenas de um sonho maluco, desses que temos todos os dias?

- Se você tivesse sonhado, diretora, teria ficado como eu fiquei. Era profundamente real.

McGonagall fechou os olhos por um instante e juntou os dedos. Era quase claro que ela não acreditava, mas ou não tinha como encurralar Draco eficientemente, ou estava cansada demais para tal.

- Está certo, Draco. Por fim, o seu sonho estava correto. Conversaremos mais sobre isto depois, agora preciso colocar meus pensamentos em ordem. Pode ir.

- Boa noite, diretora – disse Draco emanando alívio, quando abriu a porta para sair.

- Ah, Draco – chamou McGonagall um segundo antes que ele fechasse a porta. Draco gelou. McGonagall, talvez, tivesse alguma última e derradeira pergunta para a qual ele não teria resposta. Agora que ele tinha começado a mentir teria que mentir até o fim.

- É só que... Bem, vai ser estranho mas, se o professor Slughorn for embora mesmo, e eu vou fazer o possível para que ele não vá, eu vou ficar sem diretor para a Sonserina.

"_Ela não vai me pedir isso..."_

- E, bem... Acho que o único outro professor sonserino que temos nessa escola é você e eu vou precisar de um novo diretor. Gostaria de saber se você aceitaria ser o novo diretor da casa.

"_Ela pediu."_

Draco não respondeu nada, ficou apenas olhando para McGonagall sem expressão nenhuma no rosto. Se tornar diretor da Sonserina era criar vínculos estreitos, e quase permanentes com a escola, e Draco não estava certo se queria aquilo.

- Temporariamente, é claro, até que eu arranjasse outro. Parece que Hogwarts tem um fraco por professores de poções sonserinos e...

- É claro – respondeu Draco sem certeza. Talvez o temporariamente de McGonagall durasse até o dia seguinte, talvez durasse para o resto da vida. Mas ela não poderia prendê-lo lá, se Draco quisesse ir embora, ele simplesmente iria. Por que não aceitar o cargo?

- Eu sei que você não tem um grande... Entrosamento com os alunos, então, se não quiser aceitar.

- O meu salário sobe, se eu aceitar?

McGonagall pareceu desconcertada com a pergunta. Nunca tinha visto ninguém perguntar sobre salário ao receber a honra de ser convidado para ser diretor de uma das casas de Hogwarts, mas se tratava de Draco Malfoy e, nesse caso, ela poderia esperar qualquer coisa.

- Evidentemente – respondeu ela.

- Então eu aceito. Posso ir agora?

- Pode, pode. Amanhã eu te explicarei exatamente suas responsabilidades e...

- É claro, diretora – interrompeu Draco. – Boa noite, agora – e deixou a sala sem esperar resposta.

Enquanto descia as escadas, Draco sequer pensava sobre o novo cargo que ocupava em Hogwarts. Sua cabeça estava muito mais interessada em se pensar no mistério sobre o atentado a Slughorn e como Denise sabia disso, do que com uma casa para dirigir. Já tinha feito sua decisão: chamaria a menina à sua sala assim que chegasse lá e a colocaria contra a parede, ou ela diria tudo que sabia, ou Draco a _faria_ dizer. Quando dobrou o corredor à esquerda, com a estátua se fechando atrás de si, sem olhar para o outro lado, indo em direção à sua sala, escutou:

- Sabe, Malfoy, você já foi melhor nisso – Draco se virou sobressaltado para encontrar Harry Potter encostado na parede do corredor, varinha na mão, olhando para ele ameaçadoramente.

- Nisso o que, Potter? – respondeu Draco dando as costas para Harry e voltando a andar em direção à sua sala.

- Em criar situações – disse tão alto que sua voz ecoou pelo corredor. – Em fazer todos acreditarem em você. Mas, dessa vez, você foi um pouquinho imprudente, correu mais rápido do que Slughorn e eu das masmorras até aqui em cima. Eu te disse que você mesmo ia acabar se enrolando, não disse?

Draco parou onde estava um instante e balançou a cabeça em sinal de descrença, então, girou por sobre os calcanhares e apontou o dedo para Harry, procurando algo para dizer mas, quando abriu a boca, nada saiu. Sabia que, de fato, _parecia_ que ele tinha armado tudo aquilo, que tinha lançado o feitiço contra Harry, errado, e subido correndo para a sala de McGonagall para ter um álibi perfeito na hora do crime. E justamente pela aparente perfeição daquele crime que, não tinha acontecido – pelo menos não pelas mão de Draco - ele não tinha resposta, não tinha como se defender da acusação.

- Pois é, Malfoy. Acho que acertei no ponto, não é?

- Cale a boca, Potter. Você não sabe do que fala. Se eu tivesse realmente planejado qualquer coisa, eu não seria nem idiota de dar as caras aqui em cima por hoje.

- Admita, Malfoy, você errou – disse Harry se aproximando com um sorriso vitorioso estampado no rosto, e andando vagarosamente.

- Ah, Potter, você quer saber? Eu já estou **cheio** das suas neuroses. Se você tem tanta certeza, por que não sobe essas escadas e fala tudo para a diretora, me enfia em Azkaban, e volta pra casa feliz? Não é isso o que você mais quer da sua vida? Se livrar de mim? Anda, anda, não é difícil. McGonagall vai _adorar_ saber!

- Porque eu quero ter certeza, Malfoy – disse Harry parando há um centímetro de Draco, olhando-o fundo nos olhos. – Porque eu quero ter certeza de que, quando eu te pegar – e encostou de leve a ponta dos dedos da mão direita nos lábios de Draco – vai ser para sempre – e deslizou a mão pelo rosto dele, fechando-a em concha delineando a face, num quase carinho ao qual, por um instante, Draco se entregou, fechando os olhos.

Naquele momento, Draco sentiu falta de Harry, sentiu saudades daquilo tudo que viveram, das noites de carinho e sexo no quarto de Harry, no quarto dele. Dos beijos roubados na sala dos professores vazia, ou nos ensaios para a preparação da aula... Sentiu falta até de Harry o chamando de Draco, dele deitado de olhos abertos em seu peito, enquanto dormia. De quando se amaram furiosamente no escritório de Draco, derrubando papéis por todos os lados, de todas as coisas que viveram juntos, de tudo... E começou a se lembrar do primeiro dia que encontrou Elizabeth, se viu entrando no elevador, subindo os andares e...

Violentamente, Draco empurrou Harry para longe.

- Pare com isso! – berrou tão alto que teve certeza que Hogwarts inteira tinha escutado. – Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer, eu não sou tão idiota assim, Potter.

- O que você esteve fazendo em minha empresa em Londres, Malfoy – disse Harry ignorando Draco e vencendo em passos largos à distância entre eles.

- Não estive em empresa nenhuma sua, Potter.

- Como não? E o que foi isso que eu vi agora, quando li sua mente? – disse dando tapas violentos no peito de Draco, enquanto avançava.

- Você é um bruxinho medíocre, Potter. Nunca te disseram isso? Costumavam dizer que você não tinha nada de excepcional, exceto uma combinação bem feita de sorte com amigos bem colocados. Desde os dezesseis anos eu sei oclumância, coisa que, acredito eu, até hoje _você _não sabe.

Com força, Harry segurou Draco pela roupa e olhou-o nos olhos, tentando forçar novamente a leitura da mente de Draco, mas rapidamente Draco bloqueou Harry, e empurrou-o outra vez.

- Não é assim que você vai descobrir alguma coisa sobre mim, Potter.

- Então eu estava certo! Eu estava certo o tempo todo. Você e Elizabeth estavam mancomunados, não estavam? Foi por isso que você veio aqui, não foi? Por isso que eu te vi na minha empresa agora quando li sua mente! – disse aproximando-se novamente, empurrando Draco, que recuava, cada vez que o alcançava. – Para me matar! Admita!

- Você é mesmo doente, Potter – disse Draco segurando-o pelos braços e empurrando-o para longe de novo. – Vá dormir. Arranje algo para fazer de sua vida além de sua obsessão patética por mim e me deixe em paz.

Os dois se olharam em silêncio, um de cada lado do corredor, meio descabelados e as roupas amassadas pelos empurrões, com golas puxadas e fora do eixo do pescoço, mostrando partes do peito nu. Harry tinha um olhar maníaco no rosto, como alguém que tinha chegado muito perto de um objetivo e tinha o assistido escapar por entre os dedos como água. Draco tinha no rosto um misto de desprezo e ódio mal formado. Por fim, Harry disse, endireitando suas roupas:

- A última coisa que eu vou fazer, Draco, é te deixar em paz. Espere por mim, em breve eu vou me vingar de você, em breve você vai ter um destino pior do que o de Elizabeth – e deu as costas para Draco, sumindo pelo corredor.

Draco continuou onde estava por alguns instantes, tentando colocar em ordem tudo o que tinha acontecido. Harry tinha sido baixo na maneira como tinha lido sua mente, mas tinha sido eficiente. Tinha chegado na imagem dele chegando à empresa de Harry. Por sorte, Draco fechou a mente antes que Harry visse ele e Elizabeth conversando sobre o assassinato de Potter, mas mesmo sem essa imagem em particular, Harry agora tinha um motivo a mais para acreditar que Draco tinha sido contratado por Elizabeth para matá-lo e Draco tinha um argumento a menos para usar em defesa própria. Cada vez mais estava mais afundado naquela história, e cada vez menos via como sair daquilo por cima ou, ao menos, sem ser incriminado. Talvez sua única chance fosse ir embora de Hogwarts para sempre. E tudo aquilo só tinha piorado graças a Denise Liptsey, que chegou em sua sala com aquela falsa notícia. Qual era o objetivo dela com tudo aquilo? O que ela estava ganhando piorando a situação de Draco com Harry? O que ela ganhava colocando Draco como principal suspeito de um crime?

Com essas perguntas na cabeça, Draco saiu em disparada pelos corredores de Hogwarts em direção à sala de Flitwick. Conversaria com aquela menina naquele minuto. Colocaria ela contra a parede já. Ou descobriria naquela noite por que ela queria incriminá-lo, ou ela pagaria caro por ter armado aquilo tudo. Ele ainda era um assassino profissional.

Ao alcançar a sala de Flitwick, empurrou a porta com força, fazendo-a bater contra a parede com um estrondo. Flitwick estava sentado a sua mesa, lendo algo, e ergueu a cabeça sobressaltado para encontrar Draco parado em seu batente com a maior expressão de raiva possível.

- Quero sua monitora na minha sala agora! – disse Draco em tom de ordem.

- O... Quê? – respondeu Flitwick devagar ainda processando a informação da ordem e da violência de Draco.

- Liptsey! Denise Liptsey! Monitora da Corvinal, não é? – Flitwick assentiu fracamente, sem ter muita certeza de se estava fazendo o certo confirmando que Denise Liptsey era monitora da Corvinal. – Então! Quero ela em minha sala _agora_!

- Mas... O que aconteceu, Draco? – disse Flitwick olhando em volta, como que esperando que os quadros em sua parede lhe explicassem o que estava acontecendo.

- Nada que você possa resolver. Um assunto entre eu e ela.

Ficaram em silêncio. Flitwick olhando para Draco com uma gigantesca expressão de perplexidade, a pena que tinha molhado no tinteiro um segundo antes de Draco invadir sua sala parada há meio caminho do papel, no ar, pingando tinta preta na mesa.

- Mas... Bem, já é tarde. E se ela já estiver dormindo?

- Acorde-a! – disse Draco como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Draco, Denise Liptsey é da _minha_ casa. Qualquer assunto que você tenha a tratar com ela, acho que posso resolver pra você.

- Não esse! Não esse. Esse é particular entre eu e ela, e deve ser resolvido _esta_ noite!

Mais uma vez se fez silêncio. Flitwick pousou a pena no tinteiro quando percebeu a sujeira que a tinta estava fazendo em sua mesa e olhou novamente para os quadros, dessa vez, esperando que eles o socorressem, mas eles sequer abriram os olhos. Recostou-se em sua cadeira, pensando se realmente deveria ir chamar a garota, mas quando pousou o olhar no rosto lívido de Draco, decidiu chamá-la. Levantando-se com dificuldade da cadeira, disse:

- Está certo, Draco. Irei chamá-la. Aguarde em sua sala.

- Obrigado – respondeu Draco tão atropeladamente que Flitwick mal ouviu, antes de sair a passos largos em direção a sua sala.

Enquanto esperava Denise, Draco olhava pela janela, enterrava as unhas nas mãos em puro ódio para evitar quebrar qualquer objeto da sala, e deixar claro para qualquer um que passasse, ou entrasse na sala, o quanto ele estava irritado. A porta da sala abriu com um rangido fraco, e Denise entrou devagar.

- Boa noite, Professor. O senhor queria me ver?

Draco virou-se travando os dentes para não gritar com a garota. Respirou fundo e disse o mais calmamente que pôde.

- Queria sim, senhorita Liptsey. Sente-se, por favor.

Denise se sentou receosa, olhando para a expressão mal disfarçada de ódio que Draco tinha em seu rosto. Draco sentou-se em sua frente. Com um gesto rápido da varinha, fechou a porta com um estrondo, porta que trancou no instante seguinte com outro gesto da varinha.

- Como você sabia que algo aconteceria com o Professor Potter?

- Como assim, "aconteceria"?

- Não banque a idiota comigo, Liptsey. Você sabe muito bem que veio me avisar do que ia acontecer com ele _antes_ de que acontecesse.

Denise olhou pelos lados incomodada, ajeitando-se na cadeira sem muita certeza.

- Eu não sabia de nada, Professor. Um elfo me pediu que eu avisasse a todos os professores o que tinha acontecido e...

- E por que nenhum outro professor apareceu na sala de McGonagall? – cortou Draco cuspindo as palavras na cara de Denise.

- Eu não sei, professor!

- Quem mais você avisou? Ou será que avisou propositalmente _apenas_ a mim?

- O elfo me pediu que avisasse apenas o senhor, que os outros professores ele já tinha pedido a outros monitores que avisassem.

- E que elfo era esse? Como ele era?

- Era como... Um elfo, oras!

- Venha até a cozinha comigo, você vai me mostrar que elfo é esse – disse Draco se levantando com violência, derrubando sua cadeira e se encaminhando até a porta, porém, Denise não se mexeu em seu lugar.

- Professor, eu jamais reconheceria um elfo! Você sabe muito bem, elfos são todos iguais! O senhor é capaz de diferenciar um elfo de outro? Eu não sou, ainda mais quando ele me dá uma missão de tamanha importância e eu mal tenho tempo de olhar para a cara dele.

Draco voltou devagar para trás da mesa, mas não se sentou. Olhava para Denise sem demonstrar o que pensava – exceto o imenso ódio visível em seu rosto. Denise, corajosamente, sustentava o olhar sem nada dizer.

- Sua vadiazinha! – berrou Draco debruçando-se sobre a mesa, segurando Denise pela capa e balançando-a com violência, fazendo-a bater as costas no encosto da cadeira. – Diga! Diga! Para _quem_ você trabalha? O que você vai ganhar me incriminando? Qual a vantagem para você que Potter ache que eu quero matá-lo! Me diga, me diga!

- Eu não sei de nada, Professor – berrou em resposta Denise, segurando as mãos de Draco pelo pulso, e tentando fazê-lo soltar sua capa. – Do que você está falando? – disse por fim, conseguindo que ela a soltasse e empurrando suas mãos para longe.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por um momento menos que um segundo, antes que Draco voasse para o pescoço da garota, segurando-a entre seus dedos, apertando sem força, mas o suficiente para deixá-la nervosa.

- Me diga – disse balançando a cabeça dela com violência. – Me diga! _Por que_ você quer matá-lo? O que _você_, uma adolescentesinha de merda, vai ganhar com a morte de Harry Potter? Me diga! **ME DIGA!**

**- **Me solta! – berrou Denise, lágrimas vigorosas começando a rolar por seu rosto subitamente infantil, perdidas entre soluços incontrolados. – O senhor enlouqueceu! Eu não sei de nada do que você está falando! Pare com isso! Eu só vim dar um recado... Um recado de um elfo... e... – e parou de falar, perdida em um profundo soluço, um segundo depois de Draco soltar seu pescoço e afastar-se dela perplexo.

Draco tinha a acusado de ser uma fria assassina, ou no mínimo, membro de alguma trama para incriminá-lo, mas agora, tinha em sua frente uma adolescente assustada, que chorava com o rosto enterrado nas mãos, soluçando tão vigorosamente que por vezes perdia o ar. Ela tinha razão. Ele tinha enlouquecido! Como pudera fazer o que tinha feito com a garota? A chave daquilo tudo era o tal elfo. Tal elfo que ele nunca descobriria quem era. Olhou mais uma vez para Denise. No dia seguinte ela contaria tudo aquilo para Flitwick, para McGonagall, para seus pais, para Hogwarts e Draco estaria mais perdido do que já estava. Tinha sido uma noite de sucessivos erros. Um a mais, um a menos, não haveria problema. Deslizou a mão pela mesa, em busca da varinha. Segurou-a por um instante, observando Denise que nem por um momento ergueu o rosto ainda enfiado nas mãos. Apontou a varinha para ela, respirou fundo, esperava pelo menos aquilo fazer certo aquela noite. Tiraria pelo menos aquele obstáculo do caminho. Pelo menos em alguma coisa ele teria que acertar naquela noite. Suspirou e disse, quase num murmúrio:

- _Obliviate!_

Denise deu um suspiro mais profundo, estremeceu o corpo todo e desmaiou na cadeira. Draco levantou sua cadeira que tinha derrubado quando se levantou, e sentou-se de frente para Denise. Olhou-a por um instante, o rosto molhado de lágrimas calmo graças aquele sono forçado no qual tinha sido jogada. O esquecimento, talvez, fosse uma dádiva. Uma dádiva que Draco não teria. Deitou a cabeça com força sobre a mesa e fechou os olhos. Amanhã resolveria tudo aquilo. Amanhã...

_**N.A.: **Gente, desculpa mesmo pela demora com o capítulo, eu NÃO desisti da fic, gosto demais dela para isso. Primeiro, não tive tempo, pois passei quase um mês viajando e, então, não tinha como escrever. Depois, eu não conseguia escrever de jeito nenhum, esse capítulo foi um parto e, até agora, estou achando ele péssimo, mas, no final das contas, ele saiu, ruim mesmo, mas saiu xD. Espero que, mesmo ele estando assim, um pouco meia boca, vocês tenham gostado. _

_Em segundo lugar, **MUITO** obrigado a todos que votaram em mim no 3V Fic Awards e que me deram o primeiro lugar na categoria Slash. Muito obrigado MESMO!_

_P.s.: Acho que essa é a primeira NA que eu deixo nessa fic. xD_


	13. Sonserina vs Corvinal

**Capítulo XIII – Sonserina vs. Corvinal**

Uma dor insuportável nas costas e um torcicolo sem fim fizeram com que Draco acordasse no meio da noite. Ergueu a cabeça devagar, ainda sem saber ao certo onde estava e como tinha dormido, mas então, deu de cara com Denise Liptsey adormecida – ou desmaiada – na cadeira em sua frente e, como num flash, se lembrou de todos os acontecimentos desastrosos da noite anterior. Levantou-se rápido, tentando descobrir que horas eram, mas o relógio de corda de seu escritório continuava parado, marcando oito horas. Ele sabia que há muito já se passava das oito horas e correu para a janela para tentar descobrir que horas eram de alguma maneira. Os jardins de Hogwarts estavam silenciosos, e a cabana de Hagrid apagada e, a exceção de algumas muito poucas janelas acessas no castelo – provavelmente alunos insones com lareiras acessas – parecia que o castelo inteiro estava adormecido.

Voltou-se novamente para a garota na cadeira. Levá-la de volta para o quarto era inviável, então, teria que arranjar uma desculpa para ela estar ali quando ela acordasse. Deitou-a no sofá no canto da sala, e sentou-se à mesa, tentando colocar os pensamentos em ordem e arranjar uma maneira de consertar tudo que tinha feito de errado na noite anterior, por mais impossível que aquilo parecesse. Alguém tinha armado para ele, aquilo era fato, e ele não tinha a menor idéia de quem tinha feito isto. E caíra como um patinho, expondo-se para McGonagall e Harry Potter. Alguém tinha quase matado Slughorn, e Draco tinha quase certeza de que o objetivo do tal assassino era matar Harry. Slughorn deixara Hogwarts e McGonagall jogou a Sonserina nas mãos de Draco – e, em relação a isso, ele achava que ela se arrependeria assim que se desse conta do que tinha feito. Harry tinha lido sua mente, e nessa parte ele se sentia o maior idiota do mundo: nem Snape tinha lido sua mente, como ele tinha deixado Harry, o maior lixo conhecido da história em Oclumância fazer isso? Verdade que Harry tinha crescido, treinado para enfrentar Voldemort, e nos anos que Draco passou longe dele o garoto provavelmente aperfeiçoou isso que era conhecidamente entre os Comensais da Morte seu ponto fraco. De quebra, para piorar sua situação, tinha feito um escândalo com Flitwick, esganado uma aluna e apagado sua memória. Ou seja, mesmo que ele arranjasse uma desculpa enorme para a garota, quando ela acordasse, ainda assim, teria que, de alguma forma, driblar Flitwick. Isso excluindo totalmente Harry, que ele já considerava um problema insolúvel em sua vida.

Draco estava mal? Isso era apenas apelido para o estado de sua situação. Podia sentir em seus pulsos os dedos dos dementadores arrastando-o para Azkaban, podia sentir o cheiro de putrefação que vinha de seus corpos, sentir a proximidade deles tirando o capuz para beijá-lo, com diversos membros do Ministério em volta assistindo impassíveis o processo que daria fim à alma de um assassino profissional frio que tinha tentado, por meio da sedução, acabar com Harry Potter, o herói nacional. E o pior de tudo era que ele não tinha como se defender. Se Harry resolvesse naquele momento acusá-lo para o Ministério, ele teria meios o suficiente para conseguir o fim de Draco. Por que não o fazia, Draco não sabia.

Puxou uma cadeira para perto da janela e ficou olhando para a Floresta Proibida, sabia que não conseguiria mais dormir, seus problemas pipocariam em sua cabeça sem cessar, banindo qualquer vestígio de sono de seu corpo, e que ele só dormiria novamente se caísse de exaustão. Pegou alguns dos trabalhos de cima da mesa e tentou corrigi-los, mas também não tinha cabeça para aquilo. Contentou-se em olhar indefinidamente pela janela, deixando a mente trabalhar sozinha em busca de uma solução para seus problemas; solução esta que parecia estar tão longe que nem mesmo a imaginação era capaz de alcançar.

Uma, talvez duas horas depois – Draco não sabia dizer – ainda era noite, quando ele pode perceber Denise se mexendo no sofá. Virou-se devagar, com um sorriso falso no rosto, tentando passar uma ternura totalmente incoerente com sua personalidade, e se aproximou dela. A garota parecia confusa e olhava em volta tentando entender como tinha ido parar ali. Foi aí que Draco se lembrou da imprecisão dos feitiços da memória, ele nunca tinha sido bom naquilo, e poderia ter apagado a mente dela descontroladamente, a ponto de ela sequer saber quem era, ou de ter esquecido anos de sua vida e, se a força do feitiço tivesse sido aquela, aí sim ele estaria definitivamente perdido. Mantendo o sorriso, chamou-a pelo nome. Denise ergueu os olhos e, ao dar de cara com Draco, disse quase num disparo:

- Professor Malfoy? Como é que eu vim parar na sua sala no meio da madrugada?

Um alívio, pelo menos. Ela sabia quem ele era, e que ele era seu professor, sabia que aquela era a sala dele, e lembrava seu próprio nome. Agora era checar a precisão do feitiço.

- Eu te chamei aqui, senhorita Liptsey. Queria lhe pedir para trabalhar como uma monitora em minha disciplina. Pedi ao professor Flitwick que te chamasse; talvez eu tenha sido grosso demais com ele, estava um pouco irritado com algumas coisas. No entanto, quando você chegou em minha sala, estava tonta, chorava descontroladamente, e não dizia nada que fizesse sentido. Eu tentei te acalmar, mas antes que eu pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, você desmaiou no meio de minha sala.

- É! – disse Denise de boca aberta, quase num grito, espantada por não se lembrar nada daquilo.

- Hum... É. A senhorita não se lembra?

Denise olhou para o chão ao ouvir isso, como que puxando a memória, mas não parecia encontrar em lugar nenhum essa informação. Levantou a cabeça lentamente, ainda com a mesma expressão de espanto o respondeu:

- Na realidade, não.

- O que aconteceu, senhorita, para que você chegasse em minha sala às lágrimas e transtornada?

- Se eu soubesse eu não estaria feito uma idiota em seu sofá tentando me lembrar.

- Quer dizer que você se esqueceu?

- Me esqueci do que?

- Eu é que sei do que você se esqueceu?

- Deixe-me ver... A última coisa da qual eu me lembro é de um elfo no salão comunal da Corvinal, me chamando à cozinha, mas... Eu nem me lembro se eu fui à cozinha.

Draco mal conteve um sorrisinho satisfeito em comemoração à precisão quase cirúrgica de seu feitiço.

- Bem, senhorita, algo deve ter acontecido para que você tenha esquecido que chegou em minha sala daquela maneira.

- Algo como?

- Sei lá. Um choque muito grande. Alguém da sua família deve ter morrido, ou então você terminou com seu namorado.

- Ah, obrigado, professor, assim você me tranqüiliza muito, sabia?

- Não estou aqui para te tranqüilizar, apenas para descobrir como veio parar na minha sala naquele estado.

- E, aliás, eu não tenho namorado. Nem ninguém na minha família perto de morrer.

- Explica bastante coisa. Quando alguém morre de surpresa o choque costuma ser bem maior.

Denise ficou olhando para Draco um longo tempo, de boca aberta, inconformada com a insensibilidade de seu professor, sugerindo que alguém de sua família tinha morrido com a mesma naturalidade que sugeriria a ela que usasse outro feitiço numa aula de duelos.

- Tá, tá – disse ela impaciente, tentando cortar o assunto incômodo de uma possível morte de um familiar seu. – E por que o senhor não me levou para a ala hospitalar?

- Porque Madame Pomfrey não sabe cuidar de doenças sentimentais, senhorita. Ela provavelmente te faria beber alguma tranqueira que te faria gritar para Hogwarts inteira ouvir o que tinha acontecido para que você perdesse a memória. E eu acho que você não ia gostar que todo mundo ficasse sabendo que seu namorado fez sexo com uma aluna mais bonita da Sonserina.

- Professor! – disse ela num tom escandalizado, mal acreditando que um _professor_ de Hogwarts estava tratando de sua vida pessoal e de sexo como se fosse um colega de casa com testosterona demais correndo no sangue.

- Sejamos francos, garota, eu não sou um velho caquético como 90 dos professores desta escola, eu não finjo que vocês são virgens imaculados que sequer beijam na boca. Eu fui aluno aqui há muito pouco tempo, e eu sei o tipo de intriga sexual que corre por essas paredes com a mesma velocidade que os feitiços que vocês lançam de suas varinhas destreinadas.

- De qualquer modo, Professor, eu não tenho namorado, nem estava tendo nenhum tipo de relacionamento com ninguém.

- Só quis preservar sua vida pessoal. Eu lá sabia se você tinha ou não algum namorado, caso ou rolo?

- E também não sou o tipo de menininha que se descontrola dessa forma por qualquer coisa...

- Não foi o que pareceu ontem à noite, quando você entrou aqui – interrompeu Draco.

- Algo de muito grave de ter acontecido, então.

- Bem, como eu não sei de nada que se passa na sua vida, eu não saberei te ajudar – disse se aproximando de sua mesa e pegando um pedaço de pergaminho e uma pena. – Volte para seu salão comunal e durma, eu não dormi até agora esperando você acordar e agora eu quero dormir. Se o Filch te pegar, dê isto a ele – e terminou de escrever no pergaminho e entregou-o a garota. – É uma autorização que te dou para andar hoje de madruga pelos corredores do castelo.

Denise pegou o papel e o leu. Dobrou-o e guardou no bolso de sua capa, mas não se levantou para sair de lá. Draco virou-se para ela e fez um sinal impaciente para que ela fosse embora, mas ela continuou no mesmo lugar.

- Eu não disse para você ir embora?

- Professor, eu quero descobrir o que aconteceu comigo.

- E...

- E que só o senhor pode me ajudar.

- Ah, eu posso? – disse Draco enchendo a frase de ironia.

- Sim, professor, você que me viu chorando, você que escutou o que eu disse, você que...

- Eu escutei um bando de grunhidos saídos de sua boca, garota – cortou Draco impaciente. – Nada que fizesse algum sentido.

- Mas, professor...

- Mas nada! Eu já te ajudei demais te deixando dormir aqui essa noite e te explicando a ceninha que você fez aqui na minha sala, eu podia muito bem te largar no corredor e você nunca nem faria idéia do que aconteceu – e Draco só não a tinha largado no corredor assim que acordou porque tinha que descobrir o quão eficiente tinha sido seu feitiço.

- E como você quer que eu descubra o que aconteceu?

- Não me importa, isso é um problema seu.

- Professor, aconteceu na **sua** sala! Qualquer autoridade com quem eu comentar o assunto vai, com certeza, discordar do senhor e achar que é _sim_ problema seu.

- E você vai comentar o assunto por quê? Sabe, garota, pessoas que tem ataques histéricos e perdem a memória não costumam ser bem vistas na sociedade. São chamadas de _loucas_.

- O senhor está insinuando que eu sou louca?

- Não estou insinuando nada, senhorita. Só estou te informando o que as pessoas dizem de quem faz o que você fez. Quer minha ajuda? Então eu vou te dar um conselho: não comente o que aconteceu com ninguém, descubra por conta própria, não deixe ninguém saber que você teve um imenso descontrole psicológico sem motivo aparente.

- E como o senhor pretende que eu descubra o que me aconteceu sem ajuda dos outros?

- Revire suas coisas, procure alguma carta, algum bilhete, algo que explique. Mande uma carta para casa, pergunte se está tudo bem. Se alguém responder perguntando o porque da preocupação repentina, diga que você teve um mau pressentimento. Se o problema foi dentro de Hogwarts, com certeza suas amigas irão comentar alguma coisa com você, e você também pode insinuar alguma coisa para elas.

- E se nada der certo?

- Aí você decide se prefere ser chamada de louca, ou se prefere ficar na ignorância.

Denise bufou e abaixou a cabeça novamente, parecendo vencida. Por fim, se levantou e se aproximou de Draco. Ergueu a cabeça, olhando-o nos olhos, e disse em voz baixa:

- Você venceu, professor, não vou comentar com você, mas não por medo de ser chamada de louca.

- E por que, então?

- Imagine só o tipo de intriga sexual que vai correr as paredes de Hogwarts se eu comentar por aí que passei a madrugada no escritório do belo, jovem e loiro professor de duelos – e piscou insinuante, antes de sair sem mais nada dizer da sala de Draco.

Draco ficou por um instante onde estava pensando no que ela tinha dito. Por fim, deu um sorriso, quer dizer que as aluna de Hogwarts falavam dele como o "belo, jovem e loiro professor de duelos?". Uma deliciosa massagem para o ego. Mas depois passou por sua mente que aquilo que ela tinha dito podia muito bem ser uma ameaça do tipo "se eu sou louca, o senhor é um tarado".

Estavam quites.

* * *

Pelo visto, Denise realmente decidiu não abrir a boca, e se abriu, foi para as pessoas certas, porque em toda Hogwarts ninguém comentava o assunto e ninguém parecia saber o que tinha acontecido. Era um acordo silencioso assinado pelos dois que parecia estar funcionando muito bem. Aliás, para a felicidade de Draco, parecia que tudo estava em sua perfeita ordem na escola. O assunto sobre o atentado a Slughorn, como McGonagall desejava, não tinha vazado e todos os alunos permaneciam em uma perfeita e doce ignorância, bem como o Ministério, o que arrancava sorrisos involuntários do rosto de McGonagall.

No entanto, o que causava mais estranheza em Draco era o fato de que Harry estava quieto em seu canto. Não lançava mais olhares venenosos, nem preparava armadilhas bem elaboradas como aquela do corredor que levava à sala de McGonagall. Draco não o procurava mais tentando dar explicações, como tinha prometido que faria, e Harry não o atacava mais com acusações absurdas e, no entanto, perfeitamente verdadeiras. Fato que ele agora sequer dirigia o olhar para Draco: nas reuniões, sentava-se em lugares onde olhá-lo seria praticamente desnecessário e nunca respondia um comentário sequer que Draco fazia, por mais direcionado que este fosse. Uma situação incômoda que não passou em branco aos olhos dos outros professores, mas todos encararam isso como um revival das antigas diferenças que sempre existiram entre Potter e Malfoy. Mal sabiam eles que, dessa vez, de mãos dadas com as diferenças, havia também sexo, assassinato, dinheiro, herança e coisas desse tipo. Mas Draco tinha de admitir, preferia o gelo de Harry a sua versão explosiva e ameaçadora, apesar de algo lhe dizer que Harry só estava esperando o momento certo para dar o golpe final.

No dia seguinte à incrível sucessão de erros de Draco, ele foi chamado por McGonagall em sua sala para que ela lhe desse orientações sobre a direção da Sonserina, sobre suas novas funções e coisas assim. A hora do almoço, McGonagall anunciou para toda a escola que Draco assumiria a direção da Sonserina em _caráter provisório_, o que foi recebido com uma certa surpresa pelos alunos. Slughorn não tinha dado tempo a McGonagall para que ela tentasse convencê-lo a ficar e, no meio da noite, já estava bem longe de Hogwarts, deixando para trás apenas uma carta de demissão escrita às pressas. As aulas de Poções seriam dadas por Sprout até que McGonagall arranjasse um novo professor de Poções, tipo raro de professor disponível no mercado.

Entre suas novas funções, estava a de administrar o time de Quadribol da Sonserina, cuja capitã era Helena Whyets, sua melhor aluna de duelos. A próxima partida, dali a mais ou menos dois meses, seria contra o time da Corvinal. E nesses meses de preparação, nesses dois meses que Hogwarts permaneceu calma e sem nenhum acidente aparente, Draco criou gosto por dirigir a Sonserina, ficou com aquele mesmo orgulho de sua casa que Snape tinha e o protecionismo que ele já fazia em sala se intensificou. A Sonserina tornou-se quase uma obsessão e seu favoritismo não passou despercebido em Hogwarts. O time da Sonserina era consideravelmente superior ao da Corvinal, e Draco provocava sutilmente Flitwick sempre que possível, cantando vitória para a Sonserina antes do tempo. A vitória era certa, não fosse um pequeno detalhe do qual só foram avisados uma semana antes do jogo.

Ao final de uma aula de Duelos, Helena Whyets esperou a sala esvaziar e foi falar com Draco:

- Professor, eu poderia falar com você?

- Agora não, Helena, estou ocupado – disse Draco sem olhar para a menina, anotando alguma coisa e balançando a mão esquerda dispensando-a.

- Professor, é importante, é sobre o jogo de Quadribol.

Quadribol era a única palavra que Helena sabia ser capaz de fazer Draco acordar de qualquer devaneio e dar atenção a ela.

- Diga, Helena, diga. Algum problema? Algum jogador se machucou? Você sabe, eu não admito perder esse jogo e...

- Não, não, está tudo bem, professor – disse Helena interrompendo-a. Draco fechou a cara e voltou para seus papéis.

- E então, por que você veio me incomodar, se está tudo certo, a vitória está garantida e a taça de quadribol será, com certeza, nossa?

- A diretora chamou a mim e ao capitão da Corvinal em sua sala, queria dar algumas informações finais sobre o jogo.

- E... – disse Draco em tom de desinteresse.

- E que quem vai apitar o jogo é o professor Potter! A grande surpresa dela é que – e fez voz de falsete para falar - _o melhor apanhador que Hogwarts já viu vai ser o juiz do jogo d e vocês_! Ele _com certeza_ vai proteger a Corvinal contra a gente, professor! – terminou já meio exaltada.

Draco suspirou. Então todo o drama dela era por causa disso? Verdade, verdade, Harry tinha preferências evidentes pela Corvinal mas, considerando a baixa qualidade do time da Corvinal, nem se Harry fosse o juiz mais corrupto da história do Quadribol ele conseguiria a vitória para a Corvinal. E, como roubar em algum jogo era totalmente contra os princípios grifinórios de Harry Potter, Draco tinha certeza de que a vitória continuaria nas mãos da Sonserina.

- E o que você quer que eu faça, senhorita?

- Converse com a diretora para que ela mude isto.

- Ela não vai mudar isso, Helena. McGonagall está há semanas atrás de alguém que não seja o professor do vôo para apitar o jogo e ninguém quer. Se Harry aceitou, o que, aliás, deveria ser uma honra imensa para vocês, apesar de só me causar asco, ela não vai mudar de maneira alguma.

- Mas, professor...

- Helena, saia de minha sala, eu tenho muito que fazer. Vá treinar para garantir que nem com Harry Potter roubando em favor da Corvinal vocês vão perder, sim?

Helena deixou a sala a contragosto e Draco voltou para suas anotações. Apesar das vantagens de ser diretor de casa, tinha que agüentar cada besteira...

* * *

Jogos de quadribol faziam Draco ver que Hogwarts, de fato, nada tinha mudado. Os alunos permaneciam naquela euforia de sempre, com suas bandeirinhas coloridas, esmagados contra o parapeito da arquibancada, berrando incessantemente, excitados com a próxima partida. No entanto, agora, como diretor da Sonserina, sentia uma leve euforia no corpo ao ver seus alunos pulando na arquibancada. Uma parte sua tentava resistir, não sorrir, e outra queria deixar escapar um sorriso. É lógico, nenhuma das duas vontades entrava em acordo com a outra, deixando Draco com a cara fechada e mais mau-humorado do que o normal. Era estranho. Draco imaginava que assumir a direção da Sonserina seria apenas mais trabalho e dor de cabeça, que seriam compensados pela posição de destaque que teria, sem contar à autoridade que conseguiria por fazer parte dos diretores da escola. Poder e fama. O que mais Draco poderia querer da vida? Mas junto com o poder e a fama, um carinho que ele nunca sentira pela casa antes, nem quando lá estudou, tomou conta dele.

E ali estava, no "camarote" dos professores – se é que aquele lugar meia boca construído no campo poderia ser chamado de camarote – vendo os alunos conversarem, ainda não tão enlouquecidos quanto ficariam quando os jogadores entrassem em campo, e a goles fosse lançada para cima. Ali, mais à frente, no canto esquerdo do camarote, McGonagall conversava com um jovem aluno da Lufa-lufa, o atual locutor dos jogos de quadribol de Hogwarts. O garoto fez cara de surpreso para McGonagall, que apenas sorriu e disse mais alguma coisa para o garoto, que assentiu e voltou-se para frente. McGonagall se dirigiu para a beirada do camarote, e fez um sinal para os vestiários lá embaixo.

- _Sonorus _– disse o garoto apontando sua varinha para a própria garganta, começando a falar com a voz magicamente aumentada. – Bem vindo alunos de Hogwarts a mais um jogo do Torneio Intercasas de quadribol. Eu sou William Saukin, e o jogo de hoje é Sonserina contra Corvinal!

As arquibancadas vibraram logo após o anúncio, quando os jogadores entraram, dando voltas pelo campo, aplaudidos vigorosamente pelos alunos.

- Sonserina tem 480 pontos, e Corvinal tem 320. A Corvinal precisa ganhar esse jogo se quiser continuar na disputa pela Taça de Quadribol deste ano.

Helena Wyehts passou voando pelo camarote dos professores, e sorriu para Draco, que apenas acenou com a cabeça com os lábios levemente esticados num projeto de sorriso. Um minuto entre diretor e aluna, um voto de confiança de Draco para sua capitã. Os jogadores pararam de voar, então, em formação no céu.

– E o árbitro deste incrível jogo será o Professor Potter.

Um grande burburinho correu as arquibancadas. Vários "Harry Potter?" surpresos foram perfeitamente audíveis. E quando o Professor andou em campo, caminhando com a caixa com as bolas numa mão e sua Firebolt na outra, as arquibancadas explodiram. É, Harry Potter, mesmo sendo muito menos fantástico do que um dia fora, ainda contava com um imenso prestígio no mundo mágico, por mais que Draco quisesse negar. A um sinal de Potter, Helena Wyehts e o capitão da Corvinal desceram em suas vassouras até onde ele estava, escutaram algumas palavras dele, se cumprimentaram, e subiram novamente. Harry então abriu a caixa. Soltou o pomo de ouro, que voou por cima do estádio e desapareceu no instante seguinte. Soltou os balaços, que saíram como balas de canhão e desapareceram também. Pegou a goles, montou em sua vassoura, e subiu alguns metros, jogou a bola para cima, e deu início ao jogo.

Ponto aqui, ponto ali. O jogo ocorria normalmente, sob o olhar atento dos alunos, que vibravam a cada vez que a bola passava perto dos aros. Nada de muito espetacular. Harry voava baixo, assistindo o jogo e, eventualmente, anunciando uma falta, ou coisa do gênero.

- E parece que Sonserina viu o pomo! – anunciou o locutor, voltando todas as atenções para os apanhadores. Harry sabia bem: muitas faltas ocorriam feitas pelos apanhadores nessa busca, e subiu em seu vôo para acompanhar os dois. Foi quando Harry estava bem alto, muito além das arquibancadas, que sua vassoura começou a tremer. Tremer descontroladamente, de uma maneira que Harry não conseguia sustentar. A vassoura dava trancos para cima que quase o faziam sair num pulo da vassoura, e então o jogava para baixo novamente. Dava trancos para os lados, e então girava, dando voltas sobre seu próprio eixo. – O que acontece ali em cima? – disse o locutor. – Parece que o Professor Potter, mesmo com todos seus anos de experiência, não consegue manter sua vassoura sob controle.

O olhar de Draco, bem como o da maioria dos alunos, que prestavam atenção ao vôo dos apanhadores, se voltou instantaneamente para Harry, que lutava contra a vassoura fora de controle. Um "oh" foi ouvido das arquibancadas, junto com o grito de algumas alunas. De cara, Draco achou que se tratava apenas de um descontrole temporário da vassoura, mas então, ela virou de ponta cabeça, numa velocidade grande demais para permitir que Harry caísse, porém, evidentemente, aquilo não era uma coisa que uma vassoura desregulada faria - no máximo, uma chacoalhada para um lado ou para o outro, agora, um _looping_? Para Draco então, ficou claro: alguém estava enfeitiçando a vassoura de Harry. McGonagall e os outros professores correram para a beirada das arquibancadas, varinhas apontadas para o alto, vários feitiços sendo lançados em direção à vassoura, tentando colocá-la sob controle. Nenhum que acertasse a vassoura em movimento, ou fizesse algum efeito. Draco empurrou Flitwick, abrindo caminho no parapeito, olhando as arquibancadas para ver se descobria _quem _estava fazendo aquilo. No meio dos alunos estáticos da Corvinal, havia um aluno do quinto ano olhando fixamente para o alto, murmurando quase que imperceptivelmente. Era ele.

Draco saiu do parapeito, empurrando mais uma vez Flitwick, em direção à saída do camarote. Desceu as escadas de dois em dois degraus e atingiu as arquibancadas. Corria pelo meio dos alunos, acotovelando a maioria, e derrubando alguns sobre os outros. Teria que cruzar toda a arquibancada da Sonserina até atingir a da Corvinal, onde o aluno de quem ele suspeitava se encontrava. E, cada vez mais, a situação de Harry nos ares piorava. Uma pessoa sem experiência de vôo já estaria no chão há muito tempo e só por isso Harry ainda se sustentava sem cair, mas cada vez a coisa ficava pior. Por várias vezes ele tinha sido derrubado da vassoura, e voltava para cima dela com a força de seus próprios braços. O jogo tinha parado, ninguém mais se importava com a goles, com os balaços, ou com o pomo. Todos apenas olhavam para Harry.

Draco atingiu a arquibancada da Corvinal, os alunos perguntavam a ele o que acontecia, mas Draco não respondia, passava direto por eles, muitas vezes os derrubando. Atingiu o jovem loiro do outro lado, puxou-o pelo braço, virando-o para si, e disse aos berros:

- O que você pensa que está fazendo? – instantaneamente, a vassoura de Harry, no céu, parou de se mexer. O garoto olhou para Draco estático, por dois segundos, sem nada dizer, antes de, mesmo com o professor segurando-o pelo braço, voltar a olhar para o céu e murmurar. E então, a vassoura voltou a se mexer. Era sim obra do garoto. Draco o empurrou, derrubando-o no chão, andando, logo em seguida, em direção a ele com a varinha em punho. Os outros alunos olhavam sem nada entender. Mesmo no chão o garoto continuava a olhar para Harry e murmurar, sem parecer se incomodar com ter sido jogado no chão, ou interrompido. Então, Draco entendeu: o garoto estava sob efeito da maldição Imperius. Fazia o que estava fazendo porque era obrigado pelo feitiço, e nada o faria parar. Draco pensou numa solução rápida para cortar a maldição, e a única que encontrou, foi apontar a varinha para o garoto e dizer: – _Estupefaça_!

Um jorro de luz se fez na arquibancada quando o aluno foi atingido pelo feitiço, fechando os olhos devagar ao cair, sendo amparado por uma outra aluna que parecia escandalizada. Um silêncio repentino e pesado se fez no estádio. Todos olhavam para Draco, sua varinha apontada para o garoto caído nos braços da outra aluna da Corvinal, Harry de volta sobre sua vassoura parada, e McGonagall correndo pelas arquibancadas em direção à cena.

- O senhor enlouqueceu! – berrou a garota que aparava aquele que Draco tinha acabado de estuporar. – Estuporá-lo tão de perto! Isso pode causar...

- Não me diga o que estuporar alguém de perto pode ou não causar, senhorita. Garanto que eu sei melhor do que você – respondeu Draco friamente para a garota.

- Por que você o estuporou! Ele não fez nada!

- Se assegure que o seu namoradinho não tentou matar ninguém na última meia hora antes de perguntar porque alguém o estuporou.

- Ma-matar? – ela balbuciou nervosa. A palavra ecoou pelas arquibancadas, passando de boca em boca, causando um rebuliço imenso e, em pouco tempo, Hogwarts inteira já sabia que alguém tinha tentado matar Harry Potter.

Antes que Draco pudesse responder à garota, McGonagall chegou naquela ponta da arquibancada, ofegante. Olhou para o garoto estuporado nos braços da outra menina com cara de choque.

- O que você fez com ele, Draco? – perguntou McGonagall nervosa.

- Estuporei.

- Por que diabos você o estuporou?

- Era ele que estava enfeitiçando a vassoura de Potter, Minerva.

McGonagall parecia analisar a situação, pois ficou dois segundos sem nada falar, apenas olhando para o garoto. Silêncio se fez novamente pela arquibancada, e a conversa de Draco e McGonagall era passada de boca em boca pela arquibancada, sendo devidamente alterada por cada pessoa que a escutava.

- Como pode saber disso?

- Quer mesmo que eu diga no meio de tantos alunos?

Silêncio mais uma vez. McGonagall pensava em silêncio, olhando para todos à sua volta. Então, disse:

- E por que não o deteve de outra forma?

- Acho melhor conversarmos isso em outro lugar, Diretora.

- O que você sabe que eu não...

- Parece que os problemas do Professor Potter não acabaram ainda! Agora um balaço maluco quer derrubar o Professor! – disse a voz do aluno da Lufa-lufa mais uma vez, interrompendo Draco e McGonagall, que olharam para o céu no mesmo instante para ver Harry se desviar habilmente de um balaço que vinha deliberadamente em sua direção. O balaço continuou em linha reta depois de atacar Harry, mas, ao invés de seguir em busca de um novo alvo, como faria normalmente, o balaço deu uma volta no ar e voltou em direção a Harry, que teve de desviar dele novamente. Um "Oh" se fez nas arquibancadas e todas as atenções voltaram, definitivamente, para Harry.

Draco segurou McGonagall pelos ombros e disse com urgência:

- Arranje dois alunos para levar esse aqui para enfermaria, e mande-os deixar claro para Madame Pomfrey que ele não deve acordar até que nos estejamos lá. Fique aqui! Eu vou precisar de você – e saiu correndo em direção as escadas que levavam para o campo. McGonagall berrou algo como "ainda sou eu que dirijo a escola" e Draco apenas se virou e disse apenas com o movimento da boca "Maldição Imperius". McGonagall ficou por dois instantes parada no mesmo lugar, com a boca aberta, descrente, assistindo Draco correr escada abaixo, antes de voltar para a realidade, e escolher dois alunos ao acaso e mandá-los levar o garoto para a enfermaria. Dois garotos que detestaram perder a "diversão".

Draco correu até os vestiários, pegou a primeira vassoura que viu pela frente, cumpriu a distância entre o armário e a saída e, ainda correndo, montou na vassoura, subindo quase que verticalmente em direção a Harry. As arquibancadas vibraram como se Draco fosse mais um jogador em campo. Ao atingir a altura quem Harry estava, Draco o cercou, ficando entre ele e o balaço. Porém, o balaço ao invés de atingir Draco que estava no meio de sua trajetória até Harry, desviou-se dele partindo em direção a Harry. Desatento, esperando que o balaço atingisse Draco, e não a ele, Harry foi derruboado violentamente para fora da vassoura, caindo pelos ares. Então Draco, o seguiu na queda como se Harry fosse um pomo de ouro e ele, um apanhador. Alcançou-o à metade do caminho até chão e segurou-o no colo. Harry estava desmaiado.

Quando Draco achou que tudo estava seguro, e começou a voltar para o chão, escutou gritos das arquibancadas. O balaço vinha descendo violentamente em direção a eles, pronto para derrubá-los no chão e matar os dois. Draco então, ergueu a varinha quase que instintivamente, e um instante antes que o balaço os atingisse, berrou:

- _Finite Incantatem_! – como que lançado para cima, o balaço parou sua descida e subiu. Então, perdeu sua força e começou a descer, levado pela gravidade, sem direção, caindo pesadamente no chão, abrindo um buraco no campo de quadribol mas, sem subir novamente.

Os alunos nas arquibancadas começaram a urrar, berrando em comemoração, enquanto Draco descia com Harry nos braços. Flitwick, Hagrid, Sprout e McGonagall vinham correndo, cada um de um dos cantos do campo. Draco alcançou o chão e colocou Harry deitado na grama. Os cinco diretores ficaram em silêncio, antes que Hagrid perguntasse:

- O que aconteceu aqui?

- Não está claro o suficiente para o seu cérebro de ameba? – disse Draco explodindo. – Tentaram matar Harry. Pela... Deixe-me ver... Terceira vez só esse ano? É claro, as outras poderiam ter sido um acidente, ou um atentado a Slughorn, mas acho que agora ficou bem _claro / _ que o alvo é Potter!

- Controle-se, Draco! Não vou tolerar esse tipo de tratamento entre meus funcionários – disse a Diretora enérgica. – O que te faz crer que isso foi uma tentativa de assassinato? – e completou ainda sem certeza, tentando afastar de qualquer maneira a idéia que, mais uma vez naquele ano, ela corria o risco do Ministério ficar sabendo de atentados a professores em sua escola.

- Será que não está claro o suficiente? Vassouras com vida própria, que se esforçam para jogar seu ocupante no chão, balaços que atacam deliberadamente uma só pessoa... Isso não te parece muito bem armado? Ou será que só eu sou inteligente o suficiente para pensar nisso?

- Ahn... Acho que Draco tem razão, Minerva – disse Flitwick em voz baixa, tentando manter a calma no lugar. – Eu nunca vi uma vassoura e um balaço se comportarem assim... Ou melhor, eu vi, uma vez, quando...

- Quando Harry Potter estudava aqui, há mais ou menos catorze anos atrás – completou Sprout.

Todos ficaram em silêncio, enquanto Draco olhava para todos demonstrando que tinha razão. Flitwick, então, quebrou o silêncio e continuou:

- Bem, e quando Draco lançou o "_Finite Incantatem_" no balaço, ele parou de tentar atacar Harry, como também parou de se movimentar. Isso significa que o propósito do balaço foi alterado em sua totalidade. Se o balaço tivesse sido alterado apenas superficialmente, o "_Finite Incantatem_" apenas o faria parar de perseguir Harry, mas ele continuaria se movimentando.

- Mas, _quem_ quereria matar Harry _dentro_ de Hogwarts? – disse Sprout. – _­­_É necessária muita cara de pau para tal e...

- Em anos passados, outras pessoas tentaram matar Potter dentro de Hogwarts – disse Draco.

- O Lorde das Trevas, que foi quem tentou matar Harry dentro de Hogwarts, estava desesperado. Ele necessitava da morte de Harry o mais rápido possível. E ele também não tinha nada a perder se descobrissem que era obra ele. E agora? Quem pode estar tão desesperado para ver Harry Potter morto a ponto de tentar matá-lo três vezes bem debaixo do meu nariz? – disse McGonagall.

- Isso não é assunto para ser falado aqui – disse Draco cortando o assunto. – Há muitos alunos em volta.

McGonagall trocou um olhar significativo com Draco. Ela sabia que ele tinha informações que estava escondendo e, se Draco conhecia a velha chata, ela o pressionaria até o fim de seus dias para contá-la. Por fim, ela disse:

- Deixemos essa reunião para a minha sala amanhã. Por hora, vou encerrar esse jogo. _Sonorus_ – disse ela apontando a varinha para a própria garganta. ­– Em virtude dos últimos e infelizes acontecimentos, o jogo Sonserina versus Corvinal de hoje está cancelado e será remarcado o mais rápido possível. Por enquanto, quero que retornem as suas atividades do dia e _não alimentem fofocas sobre o ocorrido_. Assim que possível, nós, da direção, iremos os comunicar os fatos _verdadeiros _sobre o que presenciamos. Boa tarde.

Os alunos ficaram alguns segundos parados no mesmo lugar, até que McGonagall disse "eu acho que pedi para você se retirarem do campo de quadribol" um tanto quanto brava, e todos deixaram o campo. Os jogadores desceram devagar, passando pelos diretores, que deram a mesma instrução a eles e sumiram em direção aos vestiários. Alguns, visivelmente frustrados, outros, espantados.

Flitwick lançou um feitiço sobre Harry, e o fez flutuar, carregando-o junto com Hagrid em direção a enfermaria. Sprout saiu também do campo, com a intenção de controlar os alunos. Sobraram apenas McGonagall e Draco no campo que lentamente se esvaziava. A diretora lançou para Draco um olhar duro, e disse:

- Será que agora você pode me contar o que você sabe que eu não sei?

- Não – respondeu secamente Draco dando as costas para ela.

- Como não? – disse indignada McGonagall, fazendo com que Draco se virasse para ela.

- Eu não posso te falar o que eu sei. Um, porque eu ainda não tenho certeza disso. Dois, porque envolvem algumas coisas particulares que não dizem somente respeito a mim, e eu não pretendo abrir isso sem as devidas autorizações.

- Eu estou cheia de suas desculpas para não me contar as coisas, Malfoy. A certeza não quer dizer nada, são suposições que seriam investigadas! E as "coisas particulares" – disse ela carregando a expressão de ironia. – o que importam elas perante as tentativas de assassino dentro da _minha _escola?

- Que fique assim, então, diretora. Eu não vou te contar, porque eu não quero – e saiu do campo, deixando McGonagall atônita no meio deste.

* * *

- Por que vocês não fizeram NADA! – berrava Draco visivelmente alterado em seu escritório. O time de quadribol da Sonserina estava todo de cabeça baixa, todos ainda com a roupa de jogo, alguns, com a vassoura nas mãos, sem nada responder.

- Nós tivemos medo de interferir, professor – disse o apanhador. – Ao menos eu. E se, ao tentar salvar o Professor Potter, a vassoura descontrolada dele acabasse _me­ _derrubando?

- É, professor – disse uma das artilheiras. – E se o balaço maluco resolvesse se voltar conta mim?

Draco respirou fundo. Pedir coragem para eles seria algo absurdo, mesmo. Não fazia parte da alma de um Sonserino arriscar sua pele para salvar a de outro. E foi aí que ele se pegou pensando em, então, porque ele tinha se arriscado de tal maneira para salvar Potter? Aquilo tudo ainda deixava sua mente maluca...

- Além do risco que correríamos ao tentar salvar o professor, Potter, muitos de nós, ficaram sem ação – disse Helena Wyehts, que não parecia abalada, ou envergonhada. Helena não baixava a cabeça, como os outros diante de Draco. Helena era uma digna Sonserina.

Draco apenas os observou em silêncio, então, disse:

- Então, quer dizer que se a goles estivesse num lugar que exigisse de vocês que se arriscassem para pegá-la, vocês não pegariam, é isso? – disse apontando para os artilheiros. – Ou se, ao rebater um balaço, vocês corressem o risco de serem atingidos, vocês não rebateriam. E se correr atrás do pomo fosse muito perigo, então... Sem contar que, se a goles for para perto de um aro que exigirá de você um vôo perigoso, você ficará atônita e não irá atrás dele, senhorita Wyehts. É isso?

Todos ficaram em silêncio, sem responder. Draco prosseguiu.

- Vocês não me parecem dignos de estarem no time da Sonserina, então. Podem ir embora, não tenho mais nada para falar para vocês.

Os jogadores foram saindo um a um. Por último, saiu Helena Wyehts, que à porta, virou-se, e disse:

- Só uma coisa eu não entendo, professor. Que eu saiba, o senhor, a vida toda, odiou Potter e desejou vê-lo morrer. Não entendo o porque de agora o senhor estar tão incomodado por nós não termos corrido para salvá-lo quando ele corria perigo... – e foi embora sem esperar resposta.

Quando a porta atrás de Helena Wyehts se fechou, Draco sentou-se na escrivaninha. Sua mente estava um turbilhão. Desde que saíra do jogo, uma teoria sobre o que acontecia se formulava em sua cabeça. Ele não conseguia encontrar um motivo para alguém querer tão intensamente ver Harry Potter morto. Mas era isso que ele descobriria no dia que se seguiria àquele. Fabrizio Martinelli ainda deveria ser útil, uma última vez.


	14. O Rei

**Capítulo XIV – O Rei**

- Mas no meio do ano, Draco? Por que você não espera até acabar o ano letivo? Falta pouco

- Porque eu tenho coisas para resolver agora e não no fim do ano.

- Draco, é a segunda vez esse ano que você me pede licença para sair. Não acha que é demais, não?

- Não, não acho. Eu tenho assuntos a resolver, e se eu tenho que resolvê-los, eu irei resolvê-los.

- Mas estamos no meio do período de aulas. Quanto tempo você pretende ficar fora daqui?

- Quanto tempo for necessário.

- E quem vai dar as suas aulas enquanto você não estiver aqui?

- Sei lá. Por que não as dá você, já que você não faz mais nada além de ficar sentada nesse escritório?

McGonagall respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Eu tenho muitas tarefas que você desconhece, Draco. Faço muito mais do que ficar só sentada nesse escritório.

- Arranje um tempo entre esse _monte de coisa_ que você faz para dar umas aulinhas, vai ser bom pra exercitar. Você deve estar enferrujada de _tanto _fazer coisas aqui dentro.

McGonagall respirou novamente. Sua vontade era dizer umas poucas e boas para Draco, mas sabia que tudo que conseguiria seria brigar com ele, então, tentava ao máximo manter a calma.

- Mas o que diabos você vai fazer?

- Não te interessa. São problemas pessoais meus.

- Ah, me interessa. Me interessa pra saber se eu devo ou não descontar do seu salário.

- Pode descontar, Minerva. Você sabe que dinheiro não me importa, eu tenho empresas aos montes que me dão em um dia mais do que o que você me paga em um ano nessa escola.

- Olha, quer saber, Draco? Vá, fique o tempo que você quiser, mas cada dia que você faltar será descontado da seguinte forma: o primeiro dia que você faltar, desconto um dia, o segundo, desconto ele e mais um, pelo terceiro desconto dois e mais um, e assim por diante.

- Ótimo! Desconte o quanto você quiser. Quem sabe eu não te _pago _para dar aula aqui, não é mesmo? – E então Draco se encaminhou para porta, e estava com a mão na maçaneta para sair quando McGonagall disse.

- Draco, volte aqui. Sente-se, quero falar com você – Draco voltou com a maior expressão de tédio que tinha e se sentou na cadeira em frente à McGonagall. A diretora juntou a ponta dos dedos devagar, parecendo se preparar para dizer. – Vamos parar com as brincadeiras e mentiras. O que você está fazendo em Hogwarts?

- Dando aulas? – respondeu Draco no tom mais irônico que conseguiu.

- Olha, Draco, eu cansei de me fingir de burra. Será que você realmente acha que eu engoli aquela história de "não tenho mais nada para fazer de minha vida, então vou dar aulas em Hogwarts"? Você odeia essa escola, todos nós sabemos disso. No entanto, eu te dei um voto de confiança, eu _tentei_ acreditar em você, mesmo depois de tudo o que você fez. Ou você acha que eu e o resto do mundo mágico esquecemos que Dumbledore está morto só por _sua_ causa? Ou você acha que esqueceram que essa escola ficou fechada por anos por anos porque _você_ enfiou Comensais da Morte aqui dentro até o teto?

- Eu acho que tudo isso já ficou bem explicado, que fui inocentado. Eu estou livre. Senão, eu deveria estar em Azkaban servindo de janta para os Dementadores. Mas, ó, veja só, a incrível diretora de Hogwarts se acha mais inteligente que o Ministério.

- Concordar com o Ministério nunca foi, nem nunca será algo que vou fazer facilmente, Draco. Mas dessa vez, depois de tanto _Veritasserum_ que lhe enfiaram goela abaixo; tanto que eu acho que você até deve ter criado resistência; realmente não havia como não acreditar em você. Agora, não é porque você era, de certa forma, inocente naquela situação - porque, para mim, você jamais será inocente pelo que você fez, por pior que fosse a situação em que você se encontrava- que você é inocente agora.

- Ah, claro, o Lorde das Trevas em pessoa ameaça matar você e a sua família se você não abrir o caminho para ele para essa _droga_ de escola e você fica parado. Era isso que você esperava que eu fizesse? Por favor, diretora.

- Não é isso que está em questão agora, Draco. Seu passado é seu passado, não é ele que está em jogo. É a sua inocência agora.

- Não consigo saber aonde você quer chegar.

- Essa escola viveu anos de paz desde o fim da guerra. Anos de paz que duraram até você colocar os seus pés aqui. Até você, que entregou Dumbledore de mão beijadas para os Comensais, você que serviu a você-sabe-quem, você que se vangloriava de ter pais Comensais da Morte, chegar aqui. Muita coincidência, não?

- Onde a paz da escola está perturbada que eu não vejo?

- Pare de se fazer de tonto. Desde que você chegou aqui, tentaram matar Harry Potter três vezes. E será coincidência demais você ter aparecido em minha sala perguntando por ele e fazendo papinho de "sonhei com isso" alguns minutos antes de ele aparecer aqui? Eu não sou idiota, Draco. Por que você está em Hogwarts? Por que você quer matar Harry?

- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! Agora a culpa de Potter ser o alvo mais visado do mundo é _minha_? Que tal você voltar os seus olhos para _ele_ ao invés de ficar me acusando? Durante todos os anos que ele esteve em Hogwarts foi a ele que tentaram matar, foi ele que causou problemas, eu nunca fiz nada, eu não tenho nada a ver com isso. Você tem sei lá quantos mil alunos nessa escola dos quais eu garanto que metade você nem sabe o nome que provavelmente tem famílias muito mais obscuras do que o meu passado, e agora a culpa de Potter ter escrito na testa "Mate-me" é minha? Eu não cheguei sozinho a essa escola este ano, diretora, Potter chegou comigo, _ele_ é o problema, não eu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio. McGonagall olhou para o chão por um instante, como se avaliasse as informações, antes de falar.

- Está certo, Draco. Quer saber? Pode ir para a sua viagem. Esqueça o que eu te disse.

- Vai ser difícil, diretora. Não é todo dia que se é acusado de tentativa de assassinato pela chefe – e se levantou e saiu batendo a porta com violência, mas respirando aliviado assim que saiu de perto do escritório. Não saberia como se safaria se McGonagall o apertasse mais. Felizmente, ela não tinha a desenvoltura dos interrogadores do Ministério. E se encaminhou para seu quarto, onde tinha deixado as malas já arrumadas, o mais rápido possível, para que pudesse sumir daquela escola antes que McGonagall tivesse tempo de formular uma nova pergunta inteligente para fazê-lo, uma da qual ele não pudesse fugir.

Mas, ao virar o corredor que o levava à porta do quarto, encontrou a última coisa que esperava: Harry Potter encostado à parede ao lado da entrada de seu quarto. Olhava para os próprios pés e se mexia meio inquieto. Não tinha se dado conta da presença de Draco no fim do corredor ainda, e o esperava em silêncio. Draco permaneceu onde estava, olhando para Harry parado ali o esperando, pensando em voltar e sumir por Hogwarts até que Harry desistisse de esperá-lo. Mas a urgência que tinha em sair do castelo o fez se aproximar em passos pesados que ecoavam pelo corredor. Harry ergueu a cabeça e fez uma expressão de nervosismo, a qual Draco ignorou absolutamente, parando em frente à entrada de seu quarto e falando a senha.

- Draco eu preciso falar com você e... – mas Draco já tinha passado pela entrada e o ignorado. Harry entrou atrás, sem ser convidado e deu de cara com a mala de Draco no chão próxima à cama. Draco pegava alguma coisa em uma gaveta, fingindo não ter notado a presença de Harry. – Você... vai... embora? – Draco não respondeu novamente e guardou o que tinha pegado na mala, levantando-a em seguida e começando a se encaminhar para a saída. Harry se apressou em entrar no caminho dele – Draco, eu preciso falar com você! – Draco olhou para cima em sinal de impaciência e tentou dar a volta ao redor de Harry, mas este se manteve a frente, impedindo Draco de sair. Ele ainda tentou mais duas vezes sair, antes que Harry falasse de novo que precisava falar com ele. Draco então colocou a mala no chão.

- E eu que achei que você não falasse com assassinos, Potter.

- Não! Não, Draco, eu só...

- Não me chame de Draco, Potter.

- Eu...

- Vai falar logo ou eu devo sentar e pedir um chá?

- Eu só queria te agradecer, Draco e, pedir desculpas, eu... Estava errado o tempo todo.

- Ah, estava? Que ingênuo, você, Potter. Não se deu conta? Então eu explico. Quem tentou te matar ontem fui eu. Eu só te salvei para despistar.

Harry se manteve no mesmo lugar de boca aberta por um instante, até se dar conta que se tratava de uma ironia imensa de Draco.

- Draco, desculpe-me eu só...

- Olha que engraçado você, Potter. Não era tudo o que você queria? Que eu admitisse que queria te matar? Agora que eu estou admitindo você não acredita – e deu um leve tapa no braço de Harry, junto com uma risada cínica.

- Draco, eu só...

- Para de me chamar de Draco, Potter. Desde quando você chama seu próprio assassino pelo primeiro nome? Que intimidade com ele, não? Dormindo com o assassino.

- Draco, me desculpe. Eu estava enlouquecido. A morte de Elizabeth me deixou fora de mim e eu...

- Eu não quero saber o que aconteceu com você, Potter. Sua vida não me interessa, nada que você pensa ou fala me interessa, nada que aconteceu com você me interessa, nem nunca interessou. A única coisa que me interessava era o que você podia fazer na cama.

- Draco! Pare com isso! Eu sei, eu sei... Eu sei que não era só um joguinho sexual seu, eu sei que você...

- Que eu o que, Potter? Você não me conhece nem um pouco, Potter, pra dizer o que eu queria, sentia, fazia. Tanto acha que sabia que agora acha que eu quero te matar. Eu te disse que o dia que você se arrependesse de todas as acusações que você me fez, seria tarde demais. Eu tentei te convencer de que eu não queria, nem nunca quis te matar. Agora é tarde. Tenha um bom dia, Potter, tenho uma viagem para fazer – e deixou o quarto e Potter para trás. Potter, que jamais imaginaria que a nova obsessão de Draco era descobrir quem queria matá-lo, simplesmente para tentar, de alguma forma, salvar a vida dele.

* * *

Cidade interessante era Roma. Draco a detestava e, no entanto, sentia um prazer imenso sempre que ia para lá. Talvez fosse pelo que ela representava para ele, e não pelo que ela representava mundialmente. De forma alguma Draco se interessava pela cidade por ela ser o centro da fé católica, ou por ser um imenso museu de arte renascentista, ou por toda a história que a cercava. Isso não importava para uma pessoa que ganhava a vida matando pessoas.

Encaminhou-se para um telefone público em frente a um café e discou um número. Atividade trouxa que Draco fora obrigado a aprender, já que o Rei só o atenderia assim. Uma voz de mulher falando rápido em italiano disse o nome de um restaurante, ou de uma banca de jornal, qualquer coisa assim, Draco não falava italiano mesmo. Olhou para o papel que trazia nas mãos e repetiu balbuciante e com evidentes erros de pronúncia o que estava escrito. A mulher ficou em silêncio por um instante e falou alguma outra coisa que Draco deduziu que fosse um pedido de espera. Silêncio, até que um homem atendeu o telefone falando ainda em italiano. Draco gastou todo o italiano que tinha para dizer a ele que não falava italiano.

- Foi só para garantir – respondeu o homem em inglês.

- Garantir o quê? – disse Draco irritado.

- Que era você mesmo. Pode me repetir o que disse para a mocinha?

- É em italiano.

- E? Conseguiu falar para ela, conseguirá falar para mim.

Draco respirou fundo e repetiu aquelas palavras.

- Certo. Quantas você vai querer?

- Três em Londres, sete em Roma, uma em Paris, quatro em Moscou, onze em Nova York.

- Vinte em Buenos Aires?

- Não. Dezessete no Cairo.

- Está certo, senhor Malfoy. Não sei quando o Rei poderá atendê-lo, mas mandarei um carro para ir buscá-lo. Você está no café...

E o homem apresentou a localização exata de Draco sem nem pestanejar. Draco olhou em volta, procurando os informantes do Rei que tinham contado ao homem sua localização, mas sabia que todas as pessoas na rua pareceriam perfeitamente normais e ele nunca descobriria quem tinha contado sua localização para o Rei. Ele tinha olhos em todos os lugares, Roma era mais sua do que era do Papa. Sentou-se numa mesa do café próxima a calçada e pediu uma bebida enquanto esperava o tal carro que viria buscá-lo, mas mal teve tempo de tocar em seu copo, uma limusine parou poucos minutos depois logo a seu lado, baixando os vidros para revelar uma jovem loira e siliconada.

- Boa tarde, senhor Malfoy! Quanto tempo, hein? Esqueceu-se da sua doce Danielle?

Draco virou os olhos e tomou um gole da bebida. Danielle? Aquele era o nome dela? Na última vez que visitara o Rei ela disse que se chamava Maria, ou Marlene, ou qualquer coisa assim. Ou será que era outra? Todas as moças que trabalhavam para o Rei eram idênticas, loiras siliconadas, jovens, sem nada no cérebro e vestidas feito prostitutas.

- Pois é, Danielle. Eu não estava precisando dos serviços do Rei, por isso nem vim para cá.

- Ah, mas você bem que podia ter vindo para visitar a Dani aqui, né? Agora venha, entre, vamos te levar para a casa do Rei.

- Vou pagar a bebida, Danielle, espere um pouco.

Danielle então jogou uma nota amassada pela janela do carro que caiu exatamente dentro do copo e riu histericamente da cena. Draco olhou para o copo com a nota – que parecia ser de um valor bem mais alto do que o preço da bebida – e dirigiu um olhar de pleno desgosto para Danielle. Odiava mulheres exageradas.

- Está pago, senhor Malfoy. Agora entre – e abriu a porta do carro. Draco entrou e sentou-se no banco ao lado de Danielle, para encontrar sentadas também lá dentro mais duas mulheres absolutamente parecidas com ela, e absolutamente desnecessárias. – Quer champanhe? Garanto que as bebidas do Rei são vinte vezes melhores do que aquela sua do café.

- Não, obrigado, Dani... – mas ela simplesmente ignorou Draco e enfiou uma taça em sua mão. E durante todo o caminho, Draco teve que agüentar as conversas chatas daquelas mulheres insuportáveis, que se insinuavam e se esfregavam nele a toda oportunidade. Tratamento VIP do Rei especialmente para Draco. O Rei só não sabia que Draco não suportava aquelas mulheres e seus respectivos silicones. Tão artificiais, tão movidas unicamente pelos seus hormônios sexuais e o dinheiro que o Rei deixava a disposição delas. Mas, se ele gostava daquilo, quem era Draco para contestar?

A limusine parou em frente a uma casa gigantesca. As loiras desceram saltitando, puxando Draco pela mão, que ia, a contragosto, escoltado por elas para dentro do saguão. Pararam em frente a uma imensa escadaria, e um homem veio recepcioná-los.

- Boa tarde, senhor Malfoy. O Rei aprecia muito a sua visita.

- Boa tarde. Quando poderei vê-lo?

- Em breve, senhor. Não gostaria de descansar um pouco antes?

- Não, obrigado, estou bem descansado – respondeu Draco impaciente. Tudo o que ele mais queria era se ver logo livre daquelas siliconadas, e isso só aconteceria na presença do Rei, porque aí, elas teriam outra pessoa em quem se esfregar e bajular. Afinal, tinha sido o Rei que pagou os silicones, as roupas curtas, as tintas para o cabelo, o champanhe que elas bebiam como se fosse água e todo o luxo em que elas viviam.

- Só posso lamentar, senhor. Terá que esperá-lo aqui mesmo, então. Mas ainda posso te oferecer um quarto para descansar.

"_Desde que eu me livre dessas mulheres, eu vou para qualquer lugar"_

- Então eu terei que aceitar, não é mesmo? – respondeu Draco grosso demonstrando que pouco interessado estava com os luxos que o Rei oferecia.

- Acredito que sim – e cortando totalmente o tom de polidez que usava para se dirigir a Draco, disse – Garotas, revistem-no.

Sem aviso, as loiras mudaram completamente sua atitude de babacas absolutas e passaram a revistá-lo com uma perspicácia que Draco sabia nem o Ministério conhecia. É claro, elas aproveitaram o momento para passar a mão por Draco indiscriminadamente, fingindo procurar algo. Draco olhava o homem com uma cara de tédio imensa enquanto elas o revistavam com suas mãos bobas. Por fim, elas nada encontraram – nem mesmo a diversão que procuravam no corpo de Draco – e afastaram-se.

- Está limpo – disse Danielle para o homem.

- Obrigado, Danielle – e voltou-se para Draco. – Escolha uma das meninas para te acompanhar ao quarto, senhor Malfoy.

Outro "presentinho" do rei.

- Não, obrigado. Quero ficar sozinho.

O homem o olhou como se ele fosse um ET, e as mulheres fizeram comentários rápidos em italiano dos quais nada Draco entendeu. Por fim, as mulheres saíram do saguão e o homem levou Draco até um quarto luxuoso no segundo andar. Luxo do qual nada aproveitou. Simplesmente deitou-se na cama e esperou, em silêncio, ser chamado para ver o Rei.

* * *

Arrepios corriam o corpo de Draco, que se contorcia na cama com sorrisos de prazer, enquanto enterrava as mãos nos lençóis de seda da cama que lhe tinha sido oferecida, para tentar conter o prazer que lhe era causado. O subconsciente era capaz até de criar sensações perfeitas de prazer sexual. Mas então Draco se deu conta de o quanto a sensação era real, de que já não estava dormindo fazia alguns minutos e que, portanto, a sensação não era causada pelo seu subconsciente. Abriu os olhos devagar e olhou para sua cintura. Entre suas pernas, movimentando a cabeça em movimentos muito bem conhecidos por Draco, estava uma das loiras siliconadas do Rei.

Draco levou alguns segundos ainda para assimilar o que estava acontecendo: uma das loiras fúteis e promíscuas do Rei tinha invadido o quarto enquanto ele dormia e resolvido acordá-lo com um sexo oral. Draco deu um pulo na cama, que fez a loira levantar a cabeça com um sorriso obsceno.

- Acordou, Sr. Malfoy?

- Da... Danielle! O que você está fazendo no meu quarto e...

- Achei que o senhor ia gostar de ser acordado com um carinho meu – e lambeu a barriga de Draco subindo com a língua até o pescoço.

- Não, sua... – Draco cortou a frase no meio. Não podia fazer o que faria normalmente, que era chamá-la de piranha e jogá-la da cama, enquanto procurava sua calça, para depois levá-la pelos cabelos para o corredor. Não. Ela trabalhava para o Rei e, se Draco queria desfrutar dos serviços dele ao invés de arranjar um inimigo em potencial, era melhor tratá-la com jeito.

- Senhor?

- Nada, Danielle, nada. Saia de cima de mim, só.

- Tem certeza, senhor? – e arranhou a barriga de Draco, causando-lhe outro arrepio agradável e ao mesmo tempo incômodo.

- Te-tenho, Danielle, tenho. Agora saia de cima de mim.

Danielle olhou para Draco com uma profunda expressão de desprezo, enquanto levantava e ajeitava sua curtíssima saia, e enquanto ele procurava a calça perdida entre os lençóis, ela disse:

- Na realidade, eu vim aqui porque o Rei me mandou. Disse que já pode vê-lo.

- Obrigado pelo recado, Danielle, agora, me dê licença.

- Vou lhe esperar aqui mesmo, senhor Malfoy.

Draco olhou para ela com vontade de chamá-la de piranha novamente, mas se conteve. Vestiu as calças enfiado embaixo dos lençóis, num pudor inútil, frente ao que já tinha acontecido naquele quarto, e se levantou. Danielle abriu a porta e saiu, como quem dá a entender que esperava que Draco a seguisse. E assim ele fez, seguindo-a pelos corredores da casa, de onde surgiam mais e mais loiras siliconadas, que se juntavam ao grupo estranhamente silenciosas, se comparada com a atitude normalmente escandalosa delas. Pararam em frente a uma imensa porta, e elas o revistaram novamente, com as devidas mãos bobas, e só depois da revista entraram. Sentado num sofá logo de frente a porta estava Fabrizio Martinelli, o Rei, para o qual as loiras correram e se jogaram no colo, cobrindo o de beijos e mimos.

Fabrizio Martinelli, a maior prova de que um aborto poderia dar certo, se soubesse o que fazer. Já que não podia fazer mágica e, portanto, estava num dos grupos mais descriminados do mundo mágico, Fabrizio, ao invés de se submeter aos trabalhos de segunda categoria e às humilhações que abortos tendem a sofrer, foi fazer sua vida entre os dois mundos. Nascido entre uma família adepta da arte das trevas, tinha informações valiosas para "justiceiros" da classe mágica, e descobriu que vendê-las a preço alto para esses justiceiros era uma fonte de renda valiosíssima. E em pouco tempo estava fazendo o mesmo serviço para trouxas. E para aqueles adeptos das artes das trevas do mundo mágico também. Sem princípios ou valores para respeitar, Fabrizio não tinha problema nenhum em vender informações para os "mocinhos" ou para os "bandidos", afinal, nessa história toda, quem era ele para julgar quem eram os mocinhos e os bandidos? E, a partir do momento que uma informação que ele dava para um cliente podia servir para matar outro, todos o odiavam e todos o respeitavam.

O perigo que ele corria por sua posição era suprido pelo dinheiro que ele ganhava. As loiras siliconadas, além de diversões promíscuas para as noites de tédio, eram ótimas guarda-costas, sem contar as várias pessoas que trabalhavam para Fabrizio e a facilidade com que ele mudava a sua própria localização. E o fato de que Roma era _dele_. Não havia lugar naquela cidade que os olhos de Fabrizio Martinelli não alcançassem. E assim, ele era o soberano da cidade, o soberano do submundo, um verdadeiro Rei absoluto.

E, Draco, como bom assassino profissional que era, sabia como encontrar Fabrizio. E depois de tantas visitas, tantas informações úteis, e tantos pagamentos em dia, podia se dizer que os dois tinham um bom relacionamento. E ter um bom relacionamento com Fabrizio significava que a informação sobre Draco era uma das mais caras, o que era muito mais importante do que as loiras que ele mandava para se esfregar nele.

- Draco Malfoy – disse Fabrizio sem se levantar ou se desvencilhar das loiras agarradas nele, apenas erguendo seus enormes olhos azuis para Draco. – E eu que achava que você tinha abandonado essa vida. Mas então, quando eu menos espero, eis que você surge em Roma.

- Boa noite, Fabrizio – disse Draco seco sentando-se na poltrona em frente a ele.

- Diga-me, o que te trás a Roma depois de quase um ano sem dar as caras aqui? Quase achei que você tinha abandonado meus serviços e me trocado por outro informante mais jovem.

- Na realidade, eu mudei de emprego.

- Quem diria, quem diria. Draco Malfoy, um dos assassinos mais talentosos que eu já vi, abandonando o serviço! O que houve? Um rabo de saia mais interessante que a Danielle aqui? – e deu um tapa na bunda seminua de Danielle, que fez cara de safada e sorriu, o que gerou em Draco uma expressão incontrolável de desprezo.

- Só achei que seria melhor assim, Fabrizio. Meu nome já estava conhecido demais no submundo de Londres. Melhor dar uma folga para os aurores.

- Mas, pelo visto, a folga acabou, não é? Senão você não estaria sentado a minha frente agora.

- Não acabou. Só estou aqui para terminar um serviço antigo.

- Serviço antigo... Precisa de localização?

- Não. Preciso de um dossiê.

- Dossiê? Meu Deus. O trabalho é sério, então? Quem você precisa tanto assim matar?

Draco não conteve um sorriso ao pensar _"eu já matei"._

- Elizabeth Laslya.

- Elizabeth Laslya... O que essa mulher andou fazendo, han? Com você, temos três que vieram aqui procurar por ela.

- Espera, espera. Outras pessoas vieram aqui perguntar por Elizabeth Laslya? – disse Draco se esticando na cadeira sem conseguir conter a surpresa.

- Sim, Draco. Outras pessoas vieram perguntar por ela.

- Quem?! O que queriam saber?

- Essas informações vão custar o preço de mais dois dossiês – disse Fabrizio calmamente, tomando um gole de champanhe de uma taça que lhe foi oferecida por uma das loiras.

- Dane-se o preço, Fabrizio. Dinheiro não é problema!

- Este é o Draco Malfoy que eu conheço – e tomou outro gole antes de falar. – Dois homens vieram aqui há vários meses perguntando... Não exatamente por _ela_ mas sim por quem tinha _matado_ ela. Isso me leva a concluir que você mentiu para mim ao dizer que queria matá-la, mas isso não me importa, me importa o dinheiro.

- E por que queriam tanto saber quem a matou?

- Digamos que a morte dela estragou um plano importante que eles tinham. Não me pergunte que plano é esse, eu não sei, e nem fiz questão de saber, planos de gente morta não me interessam.

- E você descobriu quem a matou?

- Ora, Draco, pare de brincar de adivinhas comigo. Eu até podia não saber, mas toda sua excitação de agora me deixa evidente que foi _você_ que a matou.

Draco engoliu em seco. Agora Fabrizio tinha mais uma informação na lista dele sobre Draco para vender a preços exorbitantes.

- E quanto você pretende cobrar deles para vender essa informação sobre mim?

- Ah, nada, Draco. Eles não vão voltar, tenha certeza. Se eu não sabia a informação naquela época, o que os deixou deveras decepcionados com a minha famosa rede de informações, eles não voltam nunca mais. Ainda mais porque eles deixaram nas entrelinhas de nossa conversa que tinham um plano B.

- E que plano B é esse?

- Draco, você vai me fazer cobrar por uma informação tão idiota dessas? Pense, menino, pense!

- Arrumaram outra pessoa para acabar o plano?

Fabrizio respondeu com um sorriso afirmativo.

- Quero o dossiê dessas duas pessoas também, e de Elizabeth Laslya.

- Vai lhe sair muito caro, Draco. Tem certeza de que quer um dossiê de uma pessoa morta?

- Mais do que tudo nessa vida.

Fabrizio pareceu analisar a situação por um instante antes de afastar as garotas e se dirigir para a estante no canto.

- O dinheiro está aí com você? – perguntou Fabrizio.

- Numa maleta no quarto.

- Euros, não é? Não quero aquela porcaria de galeões e duques.

- Nuques.

- Que seja. Em euros?

- Em euros.

- A quantia suficiente para pagar três dossiês?

- Até mais do que isso, Fabrizio.

- É por isso que você é um dos mais caros na minha lista, Draco – disse ele voltando com três pastas pretas na mão e as entregando para Draco. – Danielle, vá buscar o dinheiro no quarto do Sr. Malfoy – e voltando-se novamente para Draco. – É sempre um prazer fazer negócios com você.

**N.A.: **Gente, desculpa MESMO, a demora, mas no final de 2006, começo de 2007 eu estava atolado com vestibulares e etc. Mas agora o inferno passou, e eu posso voltar a escrever.


End file.
